


You Make Loving Fun

by FanOfTA



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 65,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfTA/pseuds/FanOfTA
Summary: Minseok and Baekhyun had been friends since high school. After Baekhyun moved to the big city and became a popular singer, they grew somewhat apart. Minseok eventually followed, but their relationship was already distant by then. After a scandal involving Baekhyun erupted on the news, Minseok chose to confront him about it. Little did he know, his relationship with Baekhyun was about to become much more intimate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in October 2016 for the Let Out the Baby fest and I'm now posting it here.
> 
> I WILL NOT BE RESPONDING TO QUESTIONS REGARDING WHO TOPS OR BOTTOMS.

      Minseok sipped at his coffee, staring lifelessly at the spreadsheet on his computer. The radio was playing in the background, though he hardly noticed it between concentrating on his work and the standard drone of voices and computer hums in the office. The girl in the cubicle next to him was chattering away on the phone with a business partner, and Minseok was supposed to get this spreadsheet done by the end of the day along with another massive heap of work. He'd gotten so used to working too much, it was almost depressing.

 

      He'd been working this job for about a year now, having moved to the big city after college in the countryside. Any sense of magic or awe had long since worn off. Life was just a constant cycle of working, brief socializing, and sleeping. It was boring, but Minseok didn't really know how to change it. Nothing around him seemed to be changing either.

 

      Sometimes, he thought about what his life would have been like if he'd stayed in his small town. Truthfully, he'd never minded being in such a small place, but his friends all seemed to find it stifling. Minseok had to admit that for most of them it was, given the careers they'd wished to pursue. He'd never had any big goals like that though. The only reason he was even in this city was to follow after his best friend who'd moved here some years before.

 

      A song began to play on the radio, filling the office with the strong, but warm voice of a young man. Minseok sighed at the sound. Of course this song would play as soon as he began thinking about his friend from his old town. This was _his_ song after all.

 

      Byun Baekhyun. He and Minseok had been friends since high school. Back then, they'd been inseparable, but Baekhyun had wanted so much more than to just waste away in a small town. He'd dreamed of becoming a singer, and as soon as he was old enough, he'd left Minseok and their small town behind in order to become a trainee at a talent agency. He'd asked Minseok to come with him, but the latter had lacked the confidence at the time. Now that Minseok thought about it, he was glad he'd stayed behind and gotten an education first. His job may have been dull, but at least he felt confident and had a stable source of income. He never would have made it in the world of entertainment like his friend.

 

      Baekhyun had naturally flourished in the show business. He debuted surprisingly early, since he was overflowing with talent and potential. In the past 5 years, he'd released several singles, a few mini albums, and 2 full length albums, which was quite an accomplishment in Minseok's eyes. Baekhyun was in a completely different world from him now.

 

      It was actually hard for Minseok to stomach the fact that Baekhyun was so successful now. In the beginning, he'd constantly compared himself to Baekhyun, which led him to feel inferior. Now he wasn't too upset. Rather than feeling like he was lagging behind, Minseok felt like he'd been left behind. Despite how close he and Baekhyun had been, once the latter had moved, their relationship had become strained and distant. Baekhyun had tried to keep up through texts and emails, but once his career really took off, Minseok was an afterthought. Only on very special occasions would Baekhyun contact him, such as birthdays, holidays, or anniversaries. By the time Minseok had moved to the same city as Baekhyun, the other was too busy to even call Minseok on his own birthday.

 

      It was a lonely existence. A month after receiving no call or message from Baekhyun in regards to his birthday, Minseok was still bitter about it. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, but he'd moved to this particular city just to be closer to Baekhyun. He'd hoped in some way that the lack of geographical distance would somehow repair their relationship, but it seemed that listening to Baekhyun's songs over the radio was the closest he would get.

 

      Minseok sighed and glanced at his calendar. His eyes widened when they spotted a certain upcoming date that had been marked months ago. Minseok always made sure to write it down each time he got a new calendar. Normally, he didn't even need a reminder for the date, but with the way things had been at work, this year it had mostly slipped his mind. Baekhyun's birthday was coming up in a week.

 

      Minseok rolled his eyes and flipped his calendar face down on his desk. Part of him wanted to be bitter about it and ignore Baekhyun out of spite, but the truth of the matter was, he was dying to talk to him again, and his birthday was the perfect excuse. He wanted Baekhyun to be successful, but he also resented how popular he'd become. He felt like a complete stranger now.

 

      He continued typing away at his spreadsheet. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finished everything right before the workday ended. He handed in his work to his supervisor and gathered his belongings before heading home. Once he was in his car in the parking lot, he glanced at his phone, skimming through his contacts. His finger stopped on Baekhyun's name and he hesitated for a moment. Finally, he opened up a message and started typing.

 

To: Baekhyun

_Hey! It's been a while, hasn't it?_

_It's almost your birthday, right?_

_Still got time for a boring old bum_

_like me?_

 

      He tossed his phone into the cup holder and started the car with a sigh. He almost jumped when his incoming text notification sounded. He picked his phone up again and his jaw dropped when he saw that Baekhyun had responded. He hadn't even expected a response, let alone an immediate one. He swiped his finger across the screen and opened Baekhyun's message.

 

From: Baekhyun

_i'll call u :)_

 

      Minseok raised his eyebrow. It had been ages since Baekhyun had bothered to call him. He heard his voice more over the radio than he did anywhere else. Awful as it was, he fully anticipated Baekhyun to blow him off and not call him this time either. He was pleasantly surprised seconds later when his phone began vibrating in his hand and playing a tune, showing Baekhyun's display picture, in which he had large round glasses and a wide, cheeky grin. Minseok gulped and swiped his finger over the green phone, holding it to his ear.

      “Hello?” He asked.

      “Hey! Did I catch you at a bad time?” A peppy voice asked from the other end.

      “No, I just got off of work. I would have figured you'd be the busy one.”

      “Oh, I'm plenty busy,” Baekhyun sighed, laughing a bit at the end. “But I wanted to talk to you.”

      “It's nice to hear from you,” Minseok commented, leaning back against the headrest. “For a minute there, I was thinking you'd forgotten about me.”

      “Minseok, never,” Baekhyun said sadly. “I know I've been busy and a shitty friend, but I'd never forget you! That's actually why I wanted to call you...I wanted to know if you were busy next week.”

      “Just the usual 9 to 5 job. What about you? Don't you have a music show appearance and a fan signing?”

      “Several,” Baekhyun grumbled. “But I asked for the evening of my birthday off, and you know there's no one I'd rather spend it with than you.”

      “Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere,” Minseok teased.

      “So that's a no?” Baekhyun pouted.

      “You know I can't say no to you. Of course I'll spend the day with you. That's why I texted you in the first place.”

      “Right,” Baekhyun chuckled. “We're going in circles now, aren't we? So I'll text you later with more details. I have to go for now, but it was so nice to hear your voice again.”

      “Alright. You should call me more. Then you'd hear it more often.”

      “I'll do my best. See you next week, alright?”

      “Yeah. Good luck with all the celeb stuff.”

      “Thanks!”

 

      They said their goodbyes and hung up. Minseok frowned slightly, since the phone call had hardly lasted more than a couple of minutes, but he knew Baekhyun was probably really busy and downright exhausted. Just those few minutes had managed to completely dispel all the bitterness Minseok had felt for him over the past month though. In the end, no matter what Baekhyun did, Minseok would always adore him and come crawling back.

 

      Minseok smiled softly and selected a song on his phone before plugging it into his car to play over the speakers. As he drove home, the sweet, strong voice that had graced him on the phone minutes ago was now singing of lost love and longing. Minseok really was a hopeless fan, but he couldn't help it. Ever since they were teenagers, Minseok had always loved Baekhyun.

 

      When he got home, he made himself a simple dinner and started thinking of what in the world he would get a celebrity for their birthday. Baekhyun was fairly simple to please, but Minseok still tried to go above and beyond. It was force of habit at this point. At least he had an week to think about it. When he finally laid down to rest, all complaints of his mundane life had left his mind. Instead, he was dreaming of finally seeing Baekhyun again.

 

~*~

      Minseok and Baekhyun agreed to meet the evening of his birthday. Baekhyun would be busy during the day, mostly doing surprise fan related activities. He'd reserved his entire evening for Minseok though, and the latter felt pretty honored for once. Baekhyun had even gone so far as to reserve a private section of a restaurant, though he swore this was for his own peace of mind and Minseok's privacy. The latter couldn't even fathom living in the limelight like Baekhyun did.

 

      Minseok was still struggling to figure out what to get as a gift. What on earth was he supposed to buy Baekhyun? A celebrity could afford any array of accessories, and from what Minseok saw on TV, he wasn't lacking them. Baekhyun used to be quite the gamer, but did he even have time to play games anymore? If the bags under Baekhyun's eyes in his recent TV appearances were any sign, then Minseok was assuming he didn't even have time to sleep these days.

 

      Minseok groaned as he walked through the mall, ruffling his hair in frustration. He'd never been good at giving gifts, but this time, the stress was almost unbearable. He wanted to make an impression and give Baekhyun something meaningful, but he couldn't even begin to think of what that would be. It was depressing not even knowing what Baekhyun himself wanted or needed.

 

      Finally Minseok stumbled across a figurine store. He was getting downright desperate at this point, so he figured it wouldn't hurt to look. Baekhyun had been obsessed with video games in the past after all. Minseok was sure he could find something for him there. Luckily, he found a figure of one of Baekhyun's all-time favorite game characters and immediately bought it. There was no way Baekhyun wouldn't love this, even if he didn't game anymore. Thank goodness for nerdy hobbies. He brought it home and wrapped it. He could only hope that Baekhyun hadn't already bought one.

 

      The rest of the week seemed like a blur to Minseok. It was like he was living just for that one day to spend with Baekhyun. If being friends with Baekhyun was always going to be like this, maybe Minseok shouldn't have moved here after all. How had he become so desperate and needy?

 

      Finally, the day arrived. Since it was a high class restaurant, Baekhyun had told Minseok to dress appropriately. That left him panicking for a while over which suit to wear, but he ultimately decided on a navy blue one. When he'd finished primping himself in the mirror, he grabbed Baekhyun's present and headed to the restaurant.

 

      Walking inside was like walking into a completely different world. The restaurant was massive, with a high ceiling and marble interior decoration. The carpet was a deep, wine red. Even wearing his best suit, Minseok felt extremely out of place. He paled when one of the waiters asked him about his reservation. Had Baekhyun used his real name or an alias? Was Minseok allowed to say he was with Baekhyun or would he be on the news by tomorrow morning? While Minseok was stumbling over words and trying to decide what to say, another figure trotted over and placed a warm hand on his back.

      “He's with me,” a familiar voice stated. “Reservations for Byun Baekhyun.”

      “Right this way, sir.”

 

      Minseok let out a sigh of relief and turned to look at Baekhyun. His heart skipped a beat when he laid eyes on the boy beside him. Baekhyun had been good looking even in high school, but now he was almost inhumanly so. He seemed to be glowing, though perhaps that was the highlighter his makeup artist had used, and the smokey eye shadow surrounding his eyes had Minseok internally screaming for mercy. How on earth had _his_ Baekhyun turned into such an amazing person?

 

      Baekhyun cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows at Minseok. That was when the latter realized he'd been staring rather unabashedly at his best friend turned celebrity.

      “S-Sorry...” Minseok muttered. “Shall we go?”

      “Of course~” Baekhyun agreed merrily.

 

      The waiter showed them to their table and Minseok took a seat across from Baekhyun. He wasn't sure he would be able to survive an entire dinner staring at the gorgeous celebrity. Menus were brought out next and the two ordered their food a few minutes later. Once they were left to their own devices, Baekhyun started talking.

      “It's been so long,” he sighed. “I haven't seen you in person since high school. You've really shaped up with the businessman look~”

      “I can say the same for you. Seeing you on TV is nothing like seeing the real deal. Nothing like high school either.”

      “You watch me on TV?” Baekhyun asked, both amused and somewhat flustered. “It must be really awkward and embarrassing...”

      “Not really,” Minseok shrugged. “If anything, it just makes me miss you. You suck at keeping in contact, you know? You don't even answer my messages most of the time.”

      “I know, I'm sorry,” the celebrity pouted. “We were recording for my latest album and I had a lot of personal drama going on while trying to keep up with show appearances...”

      “It's fine. You've got a lot on your plate now. I'm amazed you made time for me at all, especially on your birthday.”

      “Of course I'd make time for you! There's no one else I'd rather be with. I was serious when I said that, Minseok. I know I've been bad at keeping in touch, and meeting up with you is honestly like a dream come true. I don't want this to be how things are from now on. You've always been part of my life, you know? I don't want to lose that.”

      “Wow, what a confession before we've even started the dinner,” Minseok teased. Baekhyun puffed his cheeks up and glared. “But I feel the same way. I missed you so damn much. I actually moved out here a year ago just to be closer to you.”

      “Really...? Just to be closer to me?”

 

      Minseok felt his cheeks heat up. Of all the things he'd wanted to tell Baekhyun, that was _not_ one of them. The other seemed to be pleased to hear it though, so Minseok figured he'd let it go this time. The wide smile on Baekhyun's face was already melting away Minseok's nerves and tough guy pride.

      “Don't make a big deal out of it,” Minseok huffed. “Did you really think I would let you live up the city life all by yourself?” Baekhyun laughed and shook his head.

      “Honestly, I'm too busy for the 'city life.'”

      “So am I,” Minseok groaned. “I hate my job. I wasted 4 years in college for this crappy set up.”

      “It's really that bad?” Baekhyun asked sadly.

      “I'm overworked and underpaid for the amount of stress I'm under. I'm gonna be gray by 30 and bald by 40.”

      “Nah, you'll still look like you're 10.”

      “Shut up!” Minseok snapped. Baekhyun laughed again and it was music to Minseok's ears. How he'd missed that sound. “What about you? Is being a celeb all it's made out to be?”

      “I dunno,” Baekhyun mumbled, resting his head on his palms. “I mean, I get paid well and I get to sing, so that's great. But there's so much more to it...I have to watch what I eat, what I say, who I'm with. Rumors are so easy to start. Not only that but dating's pretty damn hard too.”

      “Crazy fangirls?”

      “There's that, then there's the press, the lack of privacy and time...It's honestly not worth it, so I've been focusing on my music.”

      “Hmmm,” Minseok hummed, somewhat impressed. “Very idol-like of you to say.”

      “Shut up,” Baekhyun whined.

 

      Minseok smiled and was about to continue teasing him, but the waiter brought their food. Minseok tried his hardest not to gawk at the perfectly arranged plate in front of him, but something like this was pretty fascinating for a commoner. Baekhyun seemed to find it amusing because Minseok caught him smiling sweetly. He couldn't even be mad because it had been 5 years since that smile had been directed at him, and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

 

      Once the waiter had left, the two ate at a leisurely pace. The conversation became a little more natural with food in front them and ice breakers out of the way. Talks about jobs quickly turned into more personal topics and actually catching up for all the years spent apart.

 

      They finished dinner and their plates were taken to make room for the dessert. While they were waiting, Minseok decided that was as good a time as any to give Baekhyun his gift. He leaned over and picked up the somewhat large box that he'd wrapped and handed it across the table.

      “It's not really anything exciting,” he started. “But I tried. Happy Birthday, Baekhyun.”

      “Minseok, you didn't have to...”

      “Well, tell me that after you see what a crappy gift it is,” the other laughed. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

      “I doubt that. Can I open it now?”

      “Of course!”

 

      Baekhyun carefully tore at the wrapping paper and Minseok couldn't help but find himself staring at the delicate, somewhat dainty fingers picking at the tape. Everything about Baekhyun was just so beautiful. It really wasn't fair. When Baekhyun finally peeled the wrapping away, his jaw dropped. He was silent for some time, so Minseok started panicking.

      “Was it a complete failure?” He asked nervously. “I didn't know if you had it already or if you even cared about that stuff, but...”

      “I'd been wanting this for so long but I hadn't gotten around to ordering it or picking one up at a store. I've been so busy...”

      “So you like it?” Minseok asked, his spirit rising slightly.

      “I love it! You know me so well,” Baekhyun said gently, smiling and hugging the figurine box close.

      “I dunno about that,” Minseok laughed. “I mean, I'm missing about 5 years of knowing you now.” Baekhyun shook his head.

      “That doesn't matter. You still know me better than anyone else.”

 

      Minseok flushed and nodded awkwardly. He wasn't used to Baekhyun being this open and praising. He'd definitely become much more confident since becoming a celebrity. Finally, Baekhyun sighed and placed the box on the ground.

      “Your turn now!” Baekhyun exclaimed and Minseok furrowed his brow.

      “My turn for what?”

      “For a gift, dumbass,” the other deadpanned. “I missed your birthday back in March, so I wanted to make up for it now. We're celebrating both our birthdays tonight.”

      “Baekhyun...”

      “Close your eyes and hold out your hand!”

 

      Minseok rolled his eyes, but did as told all the same. He fully expected Baekhyun to drop something onto his palm, but instead the boy slid something over his hand and fastened it around his wrist. When Baekhyun retracted his hands and gave Minseok permission to look, the latter found a very expensive watch wrapped around his wrist. His jaw dropped and he stared at it in awe.

      “Baekhyun...This is too much...”

      “No, it's not,” the singer huffed. “It was in my budget and you deserve the best, so I bought it.”

      “Baekhyun...”

      “Don't you dare tell me you won't accept it or I'll bludgeon you with the figurine you just bought me,” the boy threatened. Minseok couldn't help but laugh.

      “Fine, I'll accept it.”

      “Good! Wear it with your suits! It looks good on you~”

 

      Minseok couldn't help but smile. He was grateful that the world of fame hadn't taken Baekhyun's carefree nature from him. He was still the same old brat he had always been in high school. Now he was just rich and known throughout the nation.

 

      Dessert was brought out soon enough and Baekhyun and Minseok chatted away while inhaling the beautiful, absolutely delicious cake. Following that, Baekhyun took care of the entire check, forcing Minseok to let him treat since it was expensive and he'd been the one who called him here. Minseok wasn't normally one to let others pay for him, since he preferred to go dutch, but he would allow it this one time since Baekhyun was insisting. Frankly, Minseok was just sad that the time with him was coming to a close.

 

      At least, that had been what he'd assumed. As they were heading away from their table, Baekhyun sighed, looking beyond disappointed. Minseok stopped and grabbed his hand.

      “What's up?” He asked worriedly.

      “I don't want to go home,” Baekhyun pouted quietly. “There's probably paparazzi waiting outside and I'd be all alone in my house and I don't want to deal with that on my birthday...”

      “Wow...Can't you get someone to deal with them? Like the police?”

      “If it gets bad enough, yeah...Still doesn't change the fact that I'm alone.”

      “Do you have a schedule tomorrow?”

      “Not til the afternoon.”

      “Do you want to spend the night at my place then?”

      “Wait, really?”

      “Yeah,” Minseok shrugged. “I don't mind one way or the other. I'm off tomorrow and I would love to be with you for a little while longer. Are you allowed to stay at a commoner's?”  
      “Of course, don't be ridiculous,” Baekhyun laughed. “As long as we're inconspicuous, it should be fine.”

      “Alright. Don't expect much though cuz I'm not that rich.”

      “Minseok...I don't care about that kind of stuff, really. I might be a celebrity, but that doesn't mean I became an asshole.”

      “Right...Just saying. Should we get going then?”

      “Yeah. Do you mind driving your car around to the back of the restaurant? Less people watching...”  
      “Yeah, sure.”

      “Alright. I'm going to call my manager and let him know I'll be staying with you. He'll pick me up for my schedule tomorrow.”

      “Sounds good. Be right back!”

 

      Minseok rushed off to get his car and Baekhyun shot a quick text to his manager. He didn't really bother to wait for the reply before heading to the back of the restaurant via a few waiters' instructions. When he got outside, he saw Minseok waiting in his car and rushed over, hopping in the front seat. He beamed a smile at the other and soon, they were off.

 

      The car ride was mostly silent. Minseok had opted to listen to some music, but he'd forgotten that he'd been listening to Baekhyun's CD. He flushed as Baekhyun's recorded voice resounded from the car speakers, but the smile on his friend's face only grew wider. As they drove along, Baekhyun began to sing quietly along. After all, the real deal was so much more amazing than the recording.

 

      When they got to Minseok's apartment, Baekhyun waited in the car until Minseok was certain the coast was clear. After that, he ducked out, keeping his head low while following Minseok up the steps to his apartment. Minseok couldn't even begin to understand what it was like to be so constantly wary of your location and whether people recognized you. Being a celebrity definitely had its down sides.

 

      As soon as they were behind a closed door, Baekhyun instantly relaxed, heaving a sigh and leaning against the wall. Minseok smiled softly at him and kicked his shoes off before heading into the apartment, inviting Baekhyun to follow behind. He headed straight to his bedroom and slid his suit jacket off, hanging it on its hanger. Baekhyun headed into the bathroom and painstakingly washed all his makeup off, returning as the same Baekhyun Minseok had grown up with. The latter looked Baekhyun up and down, noting the boy was still in dress clothes.

      “Would you like to borrow some casual clothes?” Minseok asked. “It would beat sleeping in a tux.”

      “God, yes!” Baekhyun whined. “I hate wearing these kinds of things, but you know...image.”

 

      Minseok nodded and walked over to his dresser, pulling out an old, but extremely soft shirt and some sweats, then tossed them at Baekhyun. The latter caught them with grace and instantly started pulling his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt. Minseok couldn't help but smile. Baekhyun was still comfortable enough to undress in front of him. It was probably a strange thing to be happy about, but it meant that they still hadn't completely lost the intimacy they'd once had with each other.

 

      Minseok pulled some of his own clothes out and quickly changed as well, tossing his dress clothes in the hamper. After, he turned to face Baekhyun, who was already happily plopped on Minseok's bed, digging into his figurine box and pulling it out to observe the detailing up close and make sure it wasn't broken. Minseok sat beside him, smile beaming as Baekhyun gawked.

      “You like it?” He asked. Baekhyun nodded rapidly.

      “I love it! I can't believe you still remembered! You're honestly the only one who would ever give me a gift like this.”

      “Really? You don't share your gamer hobbies with all your other celeb friends?”

      “First, you assume I have friends,” Baekhyun laughed. “Second, of course not. I mostly have acquaintances who don't really care much about that stuff. You're the only one~”

      “That's too bad,” Minseok sighed.

 

      Baekhyun's phone suddenly vibrated and he pulled it out, checking the number. Judging by how intensely he rolled his eyes, Minseok assumed it was someone that Baekhyun couldn't even care to give the time of day to. The boy ignored the call and was about to slide his phone back into his pocket, but it began buzzing again.

      “Oh my God, leave me alone!” He grumbled.

      “Stalker?” Minseok asked nervously.

      “Not really...At least not the typical kind. “It's, uh...One of the acquaintances of mine...We dated for a while, but I just wasn't feeling it with him, so I cut it off. He's been hassling me ever since and now he thinks he should get to talk to me on my birthday, I guess. I'm just going to put my phone on silent.”

      “You dated someone?” Minseok asked. Of all things to focus on, he chose _that_. Baekhyun grimaced slightly.

      “Nothing big, just seeing each other every now and then...We, uh...did sleep with each other though,” Baekhyun admitted, looking at Minseok guiltily.

 

      He had no reason to act like he'd wronged Minseok, and the latter had no reason to feel wronged, but somehow, both of them seemed to feel this way. Minseok felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Baekhyun had _slept_ with someone? This was shocking on a couple levels, the least of which was the fact that Minseok loved Baekhyun and would give anything to be in that position, were he not such a damn coward.

      “You slept with him...?” Minseok asked, his voice quiet and hurt. “What about your condition?”

 

      Baekhyun flinched at the mention. The truth of the matter was, Baekhyun was anything but a normal guy. In addition to having male reproductive organs, Baekhyun also had female ones. It was a birth defect, but his parents had never gotten reconstructive surgery for him, since they wanted Baekhyun to make his own choices about his body. To Minseok's knowledge, Baekhyun had yet to do anything to alter his body, leaving him with both a penis and a vagina.

 

      Baekhyun used to be extremely self conscious about it and wouldn't ever tell anyone. Minseok had only found out when they became close friends, and he'd never treated Baekhyun differently, which was to this day one of the things the singer swore he loved most about Minseok. The latter took care of Baekhyun in several situations as well, carrying lady products around and coming to his defense and comfort when Baekhyun needed it. Minseok had thought their relationship was special, that no one else was close enough to know about Baekhyun's secret. Now, it seemed even people Baekhyun wasn't close to had a more intimate relationship with him than Minseok did. That hurt a lot.

      “Honestly, that's part of why dating is a hassle,” Baekhyun sighed. “I have to be careful with who I trust that secret to and honestly, it's never worth it in the end, so I'm blowing off dating for a while.

      “I see...” Minseok muttered.

 

      He had no right to be so sad, but he just couldn't stop. Baekhyun seemed to notice his discomfort as well, because he flailed his arms slightly and tried to rapidly change the conversation.

      “Anyways, back to gaming, I honestly don't really have time to play anymore,” Baekhyun shrugged. “I miss it, but that's the price I pay for being successful.”

      “You wanna play now?” Minseok asked, liking the switch of topics. He motioned to his computer. “I've got a gaming desktop and a good keyboard and mouse.” Baekhyun let out a pitiful whine.

      “Fine, twist my arm!” He huffed.

 

      Minseok laughed as Baekhyun hopped off the bed and stomped over to the computer. He followed after his friend and logged in, allowing Baekhyun to sign into his account on the game and play as his own character. Minseok pulled up a chair and sat beside him, watching for hours as Baekhyun got his ass handed to him in the game, pouting and yelling.

 

      Minseok was honestly exhausted, but somehow Baekhyun was still going, or rather losing, strong. This must have been the power of a celebrity, functioning on virtually no sleep. Minseok couldn't stop his yawns from coming out as Baekhyun died for what felt like the millionth time. He really hoped Baekhyun didn't think he was bored, but a long day at work plus a night out with Baekhyun had him exhausted. It was also well into the early morning of the following day now, and Minseok wasn't used to staying up so late. He leaned on Baekhyun's shoulder, hoping the latter would either get the message or be ok with him falling asleep on him.

      “Ah, I'm so rusty,” Baekhyun whined. “You remember how I used to kick ass at this, right?”

      “Well, you haven't played in forever. It makes sense,” Minseok mumbled yawning again. Baekhyun glanced at the time and gasped.

      “Holy shit, it's late! We should probably go to bed, huh?” Minseok hummed sleepily. “Damn, I wanted to win once...”

      “You can play it some more next time you come over,” the other yawned, rubbing his eyes.

      “Next time I come over, huh?” Baekhyun asked, smiling at the sound of it. Minseok nodded and got to his feet, tugging on Baekhyun's sleeve.

      “Let's sleep, I can't keep my eyes open anymore,” he pouted.

 

      Baekhyun got to his feet and held Minseok's hand as the latter guided him over to the bed. They pulled the covers back and crawled in, snuggling close together. They'd slept together like this for years, any time they'd stayed over at each other's houses. Minseok was thankful Baekhyun didn't act distant or shy this time either. It probably would have hurt him even more if he had.

 

      Despite how Minseok's eyes burned, he couldn't help but stay up and watch Baekhyun doze off. The bags under his eyes seemed dark, and Minseok's heart fell slightly. Baekhyun must have been working so damn hard. He wished he could do something to help the boy.

 

      Minseok reached out and ran his fingers through Baekhyun's bangs, brushing them out of the way. The boy sighed at his touch, unconsciously scooting closer, and Minseok smiled gently. He loved Baekhyun so much. As great as it had been to reconnect, he knew this moment would possibly be the last one for a really long time. It was hard loving someone who had such big dreams, especially when they didn't involve him.

 

      Minseok leaned forward cautiously, staring at Baekhyun to make sure he was asleep. When he'd decided it was safe, he pressed their lips together softly. The kiss didn't last long out of fear of waking Baekhyun up, but it was enough to sate Minseok, at least for now. He closed his eyes shortly after, exhaustion quickly taking over. He didn't see Baekhyun's eyes flutter open slowly, nor his cheeks flush. He vaguely felt Baekhyun snuggle closer to him though.

 

~*~

      The following morning, Baekhyun got up first. Minseok slowly woke up to the sound of Baekhyun whining and apologizing on his phone to what Minseok assumed was his manager. When Baekhyun finally hung up, he came back to the bed and looked at Minseok guiltily.

      “Sorry, did I wake you?” He asked.

      “No, not really. Was that your manager?”

      “Yeah...He's coming to pick me up in about an hour.”

      “We should make breakfast then...You can't go on a full schedule with no food.”

      “Sorry to put you out,” Baekhyun mumbled. Minseok simply smiled, got up, and ruffled his hair.

      “You aren't putting me out. I need to eat too, and I care about your health. You're too skinny now.”

 

      Baekhyun laughed and rolled his eyes. After, they went to Minseok's kitchen and quickly whipped something together. Baekhyun ate rapidly and went back to Minseok's room to change into his tuxedo while the other cleaned the kitchen. When he came back out, Minseok couldn't help the small gasp that escaped. Even with his hair somewhat tousled, his dress clothes messily thrown on, and no makeup adorning his face, Baekhyun was absolutely breathtaking. How had the boy Minseok had grown up with turned into such a person?

      “Thanks so much for letting me stay...” Baekhyun muttered, flushing slightly. “I really had a lot of fun with you. It was the best birthday I've had in a long time. And thank you for this!” He held up the model and Minseok beamed at him.

      “Of course. You're always welcome here, you know? I know celebrity life is hard, but don't be a stranger. I don't want to go so long without seeing you.”

      “I'll try. I really will. I missed you too much to do that again...Besides, you live here now, so seeing you should be a lot easier!”

 

      Before they could say much else, Baekhyun's phone rang and he answered it, frantically speaking to the person on the other line. Whoever his manager was, he kept a tight leash on Baekhyun, but that was probably for the best. Baekhyun quickly said goodbye to Minseok, hugging him tightly, then rushed out the door, griping at his manager the entire time. Minseok sighed, letting the emptiness set into his small apartment once more. As much as he loved Baekhyun, he didn't trust the boy to stick to his word. He was already bracing himself for things to return to exactly the way they were before.


	2. Chapter 2

      Minseok's mediocre life quickly picked back up. He was working himself to the bone and could almost feel the gray hairs coming in. Baekhyun hadn't even sent him one text since their time together on his birthday, and Minseok wasn't even remotely surprised. This was how things were going to be, after all. Baekhyun was a celebrity now.

 

      Minseok never would have expected the news he got regarding Baekhyun on the TV one evening, however. The headline was blurting something about Baekhyun and an affair, but Minseok couldn't believe it. Baekhyun wasn't that kind of person. He couldn't turn it off though. Curiosity and fear were getting the better of him.

 

      Apparently, Baekhyun had been in a relationship with another up and coming singer, Song Haneul. Minseok had heard his music before and he was talented, but he wasn't Baekhyun. Was that the man that Baekhyun had told him about on his birthday? Then what was this about an affair? They had broken up, had they not?

 

      As the news continued spewing information on the scandal, Minseok learned that there was apparently _another_ man Baekhyun had been seeing, this one an actor. He had been having the affair during his relationship with Haneul according to the newscaster. Had Baekhyun broken up with Haneul for this actor? Was he not serious about either? Baekhyun wasn't the type of guy to lead people on or cheat. There had to be something the news wasn't saying. They never told the whole truth after all, always twisting some fact to make the story more interesting or malicious. Baekhyun couldn't be doing these things.

 

      Minseok had to know for certain though. He had to know that _his_ Baekhyun wasn't the one they were talking about here. It had to be a lie! He pulled out his phone and dialed Baekhyun's number, pacing back and forth as he waited for the other line to connect. When he got connected to the answering machine, he immediately hung up and tried calling again. Finally, after several tries, the tired voice of his friend answered.

      “Hello?” Baekhyun practically groaned. “Minseok, I just finished working, what's so urgent?”

      “Did you see the news?” Minseok asked nervously.

      “The news?”

 

      There was a pause and Minseok heard Baekhyun mumbling to himself while fumbling with something. Finally, he heard a quiet gasp on the other line. Apparently Baekhyun had been too busy to see what was being said about him on TV.

      “It's complete bullshit, right?” Minseok asked, praying Baekhyun would agree with him. The other boy didn't.

      “Minseok...I don't want to talk about this right now, ok? I'm really tired...”

      “Baekhyun! I'm really worried about you!”

      “It's a scandal, Minseok! Of course the news is going to go crazy with it. Just give it a month and it'll calm down.”

      “But...It's not true, right?” There was a pause.

      “Look, I don't want to talk about this right now, ok? I want to go home and sleep.”

 

      Minseok felt like he could barely breathe. Baekhyun was trying to change the subject. He was hiding something. That meant that at least some of what the news said was true, didn't it? Minseok wasn't going to let it go until Baekhyun came clean to him. It was pushy of him, but he couldn't stay in the dark at a time like this.

      “Baekhyun, tell me what's going on!”

      “Minseok-”

      “No! I'm not letting this go until you tell me!”

      “Alright, fine!” Baekhyun finally shouted, startling Minseok. “Can I at least leave the studio though? I'd rather talk about this in private.”

      “Can you come to my place?” Minseok asked. “We'll have privacy here.”

      “I don't have a schedule until tomorrow night, so I think it'll be ok...I'll tell my manager to drive me there.”

      “And you'll really come? You aren't going to blow me off?”

      “No, I'm not,” Baekhyun sighed. “You'd find me and skin me if I did, right?”

      “Well, maybe not skin, but...”

      “I'll be there,” Baekhyun reassured, the smallest trace of a laugh in his words. This was the boy that Minseok knew, not the one on TV.

 

      They said their goodbyes and hung up. After that, Minseok practically paced back and forth across his entire apartment waiting for Baekhyun to arrive. Finally, his phone rang again. It was Baekhyun asking him to open the door so he could rush right in without having to stand around and possibly be spotted. Minseok did as told and within a minute, he had a panting, winded Baekhyun before him, leaning over and trying to catch his breath.

      “Hi...” Minseok started awkwardly.

      “Hey,” Baekhyun answered in between gasps.

      “You, uh...want some water?”

      “Yeah. That would be great...”

 

      Minseok led him over to the table and sat him down before getting him a glass of water. When he returned, he sat down across from Baekhyun and slid the glass to him. They stared at each other for some time, Baekhyun drinking and Minseok pleading with his eyes for Baekhyun to deny everything that was said on the TV. Finally, the celebrity sighed.

      “I guess you're expecting me to tell you about _that_ , aren't you?”

      “Yes,” Minseok answered simply. “What happened?”

      “Well, um...” Baekhyun muttered, gripping the cup so hard his knuckles were turning white. “Basically, I was in a relationship with Song Haneul, and we were sleeping together...”

 

      Minseok nodded, connecting the dots between what Baekhyun had said last time and now. He was forcing back a grimace. Baekhyun was having enough trouble being honest right now, and he didn't need Minseok to tear into him over a little jealousy.

      “Things started getting shaky with Haneul though, and after that I was just looking for someone else to kinda fill the void, and that actor was in a CM I sang the song for, and we hit it off...So I slept with him.”

      “Had you broken things off with Haneul at that time?”

      “No...I hadn't,” Baekhyun answered, and the guilt in his eyes was almost as intense as the disappointment in Minseok's.

“Baekhyun...You cheated on him! How could you? You were never that kind of person!”

      “It wasn't like I was the only one at fault!” Baekhyun snapped. “Don't act like I'm the bad guy when Haneul...” He cut himself off and looked away. “Nevermind, it doesn't matter.”

      “Yes, it does. What did he do?” Minseok asked, anger lacing his words, but this time at the so-called Haneul rather than Baekhyun.

      “He was getting really pushy and manipulative. He wanted more than what I wanted, and he was starting to get physical...”

      “Did he ever take advantage of you?” Minseok asked, his voice shaking. He wouldn't be able to handle it if that was the case.

      “No...He just got rough and wouldn't back off, even when he hurt me. So I stopped going to him for sex. That was mostly what our relationship was, anyways...”

      “And you slept with this actor...What happened next?”

      “I broke up with Haneul and stopped seeing the actor. I didn't want to be with either of them, honestly. Haneul took it really badly and kept trying to call me on my birthday...I told him off again, swearing that I wouldn't date him, and he went and did some digging. He found out I cheated on him and of course had someone leak it to the press, and I'm in this position now.”

 

      Minseok sat back in his seat, letting everything sink in. Baekhyun had been in an abusive relationship, even if it was for a short period of time. He'd slept with someone else during that period as well. Baekhyun had formed these relationships primarily for sex. Baekhyun _craved_ sex. Somehow, that was the hardest thing to accept. The boy had always been so wary of his body, the thought of sex had frightened him. Now, Baekhyun wasn't even sincerely dating these people, just getting physical satisfaction from them. It felt like Minseok was seeing a whole new side to him.

      “How are you sleeping around with not one, but two people?” Minseok asked. “I just can't fathom it...”

      “I've slept with more,” Baekhyun stated bitterly. “I'm not some little kid anymore, Minseok.”

      “That's not what I'm insinuating! I just...feel like I don't know you anymore...”

      “Why!? Because I'm not some pure little boy anymore? I doubt you're still a virgin, right?”

      “I don't mean it like that!” Minseok snapped. “I'm not some self-righteous jackass like that, you know that! I just...I'm sorry, it's just hard for me to understand where you're coming from...How could sex become something so easy for you?”

      “Because relationships are hard and only hurt me in the end! It's easier to just have sex for one night and call it that.”

      “Why? It's obviously hurt you just as much in the eyes of the press!” Minseok snapped. “Why do you need to do it so much? With so many different people!?”

      “Because I get lonely,” Baekhyun whispered, crossing his arms and gripping his biceps tightly with his hands. “It gets unbearable, Minseok. And when I'm so damn tired, sometimes I just want someone to hold me and make me feel good...Is that so bad?” Minseok sighed.

      “It's not, but...I just wish you would tone it down a little...Especially with sleeping with so many people...It's not safe, Baekhyun.”

      “Who are you to tell me what to do and how to live?” Baekhyun hissed, getting tired of Minseok lecturing him. “It's my life, my body, and my fame to ruin!”

      “Yeah, but it's also my best friend and the boy I've loved for years!” Minseok yelled back, getting to his feet and towering over Baekhyun. “So I'd appreciate if you treated him better!”

 

      Baekhyun stared at Minseok with wide, searching eyes. Slowly, the latter registered what he'd just said out loud and he smacked his hand to his mouth. This was _not_ what he had intended to say to Baekhyun. What if this ruined their relationship further?

      “W-What did you just say?” Baekhyun asked, standing up as well. Minseok shook his head.

      “I didn't mean to say that! I'm sorry...”

      “No, don't apologize!” Baekhyun gasped, rushing to Minseok and pulling his hand from his mouth. “Say it again!” There were tears in Baekhyun's eyes, and Minseok didn't know why.

      “I love you...” He whispered, feeling like he was shrinking before the other boy. “I've loved you for years...I came out here to be with you because I missed you so damn much, but you're doing things like this...I hate it, Baekhyun,” Minseok whimpered, tears streaking down his cheeks. “I don't want to see you like this...”

      “Y-You love me...?” Baekhyun asked. “Why didn't you ever tell me?”

      “Because I didn't want to lose you...”

      “You wouldn't have!” Baekhyun exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Minseok's shoulders and hugging him close. “I've loved you for a long time too...”

      “Then why didn't _you_ say so?”

      “Because I was scared I wouldn't be good enough for you...I know how you are. I was scared you'd sacrifice everything for me and end up hating me when you realized it wasn't worth it.”

      “Really, Baekhyun? You had that little faith in me? It took me a while, but I still left everything behind for you in the end, didn't I? Even without you telling me to...”

      “We've been idiots dancing around this for years, haven't we?”

      “Sounds like it...” Minseok sighed. He pulled away, holding Baekhyun's hips. “So...What should we do about all of this...?”

      “What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Do you still love me? Because if you do, I want to be in a relationship with you,” Minseok explained. “A romantic one. I don't think I could just have sex with you...Not because I'm against having sex, but because I have too many feelings attached to keep things casual like that. I'd want you to actually try to be in a relationship with me.”

      “I do still love you...” Baekhyun whispered. “Who do you think I've written half my songs about?” He laughed. “Would you be willing to date me though? There would be the press and paparazzi to hide from and I'd be really busy a lot of the time...”

      “I could handle it,” Minseok said softly, pressing their noses together and staring into the other's eyes. “As long as you make a little time to see me, and come to me when you were lonely. Don't sleep around anymore, I'm begging you...”

      “You would sleep with me when I needed it?”

      “I'd do that and more,” Minseok whispered, getting daring and leaning forward so their lips lightly brushed together. “I love you so much...”

      “I love you too...Please...”

 

      Baekhyun didn't quite finish his request before pressing his mouth hungrily against Minseok's, but the latter was pretty sure he knew what Baekhyun was asking for. Minseok hummed as he took slow steps back, pulling Baekhyun with him by the hips. Their lips had yet to part, and he wasn't about to break everything up just to suggest they take things to the bedroom. He could guide Baekhyun there easily.

 

      As soon as they were behind the closed door of Minseok's bedroom, he pushed Baekhyun down onto the bed, crawling on top of him to resume their kissing. Baekhyun tangled his fingers in Minseok's hair, pulling at it and pressing closer as his tongue moved in time with the other's. Soft mewls reverberated into Minseok's mouth and his hands gradually started exploring Baekhyun's body, snaking up underneath his clothes.

 

      Baekhyun easily wriggled out of his shirt and Minseok found his own being peeled away seconds later. When their chests were bare, Minseok stared down at Baekhyun, jaw slightly agape. Baekhyun's body was no longer soft like it had been in high school. Now, it was beautifully toned and muscular, resembling Minseok's own body. He was absolutely stunning.

      “These are new,” Minseok stated, voice sounding surprisingly airy. Baekhyun smiled and let out a small chuckle.

      “I worked hard for them~”

      “I can tell...”

 

      Minseok leaned down and placed kiss after kiss on Baekhyun's abdomen, his teeth lightly scraping across sensitive skin. When Baekhyun let out small whimpers, Minseok would suck on the area, teasing the skin and causing the boy underneath him to writhe with pleasure. Baekhyun's fingertips were exploring Minseok's body as well, tracing along the dips of his muscles and digging into his skin every time Minseok found a new spot to tease.

 

      Minseok's lips made their way back up to Baekhyun's once he'd finished marring the boy's chest. He'd chosen to leave Baekhyun's neck alone in fear of the hickeys being discovered. As they kissed, Baekhyun began grinding his hips upward, against Minseok's own groin. This had them both moaning unabashedly. The heat radiating off of Baekhyun each time he brushed against Minseok was almost unbearable, and he was quickly feeling trapped in his own pants. He wasn't about to rush things, however.

 

      Minseok slid one of his hands down, finger fumbling and Baekhyun's jeans button. The other held still long enough for Minseok to undo them and slide them down his thighs. After that, Minseok slipped his hand underneath the band of Baekhyun's underwear, wrapping his fingers around the boy's growing erection and pumping it slowly.

 

      Baekhyun was a mess of whines and moans, thrusting into Minseok's hand and gripping at his shoulders in an attempt to ground himself somehow. Minseok couldn't help but smile at the sight. He'd longed to see this side of Baekhyun for years, but he'd never thought he would actually get the joy of experiencing it. Baekhyun was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined, with swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and marred skin.

 

      Minseok stopped and pulled his hand away, gaining one of the most pitiful whines from Baekhyun he'd ever heard. He got off the bed and headed into his bathroom, coming back out with a box of condoms and lube. Minseok saw Baekhyun's eyes widen in anticipation and he couldn't help but laugh once more at the boy. He wanted this as badly as Minseok did.

 

      Minseok sat on the bed again and slid Baekhyun's underwear off. The latter gasped as air met with hot skin, but he didn't seem ashamed in front of Minseok, which was reassuring. They'd both seen each other naked before back in high school during times they would shower after sports activities, but now was a little different from that. It was much more intimate. Minseok would actually get to touch Baekhyun.

 

      He poured some lube on his fingers and positioned them at Baekhyun's anus, but the other quickly moved his fingers a little higher, somewhere Minseok had planned to leave alone.

      “B-Baekhyun...” He sputtered. “This is...”

      “It's fine,” Baekhyun said softly. “I want you to use it...”

 

      The singer flushed slightly. Somehow, it was really awkward to tell Minseok something so simple as which hole to use. Minseok looked just as flustered, though Baekhyun wasn't sure whether it was general shyness or aversion to the idea.

      “Does it...disgust you...?” He asked sadly. Minseok rapidly shook his head.

      “God, no! It never has, you know that! I just...I want to make sure it's safe, and that you're really ok and comfortable with it, alright?”

      “It's fine...And it's safe,” Baekhyun stated slowly. “As long as you use a condom, it's fine.”

      “I'd use one regardless,” Minseok said softly, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's forehead. “I'm sorry for upsetting you.” Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the other.

      “It's fine,” he whispered into Minseok's ear. “Thank you for caring so much about me.”

 

      Minseok reconnected their lips and gently teased Baekhyun's entrance with his fingers, causing the boy underneath him to gasp. After that, Minseok gradually inserted his fingers, working Baekhyun open and slowly learning which areas left the boy breathless. Regardless of how Baekhyun's body was built, Minseok was still eager to learn everything he could about it. He loved Baekhyun so much, he just wanted to make him happy and feel good. He wanted to make sure Baekhyun felt loved.

 

      Baekhyun's arms gradually fell from Minseok's shoulders, hands sliding along his musculature down to his pants. Baekhyun managed to get them open, though it was a struggle with how much the other's fingers were affecting him. Baekhyun was really sensitive, Minseok was finding. Finally though, Baekhyun had managed to slide Minseok's pants and underwear down, and began stroking his erection in time with Minseok's thrusts.

 

      Minseok groaned into Baekhyun's shoulder, unconsciously rutting his hips forward slightly. The fire building in his lower abdomen was becoming unbearable, and he needed to be sated. He pulled away enough to stare Baekhyun in the eyes. They were both breathing raggedly and trembling with pleasure.

      “Baekhyun...Can I?”

 

      The man underneath him nodded, readjusting himself so that Minseok had more access to his body. Minseok removed his fingers and wiped them on a nearby tissue. After that, he pulled out a condom and carefully slid it onto his length. He coated it with some lubrication before positioning it at Baekhyun's entrance. Despite how aroused and wet Baekhyun had become, Minseok wasn't going to risk hurting him by rushing anything.

 

      He took a deep breath and stared down at Baekhyun. The latter gulped and positioned his hands on Minseok's shoulders, clutching them like his life depended on it. After one more glance and nod of mutual agreement, Minseok pushed the tip inside. He stopped the instant Baekhyun yelped, his nails digging into Minseok's shoulders deep enough to draw blood.

      “Are you ok? Should I stop?” He asked worriedly, rubbing his thumbs soothingly on Baekhyun's hip bones.

      “N-No...Just...g-go slowly...”

 

      Minseok bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to pull out, but Baekhyun seemed insistent that he was ok and wanted this. The singer swore he was just not used to the feeling and it had startled him. It took some time for Minseok to press the rest of the way inside, mostly because he was going as slow as he absolutely could. Even Baekhyun had started to get impatient with him.

 

      Before making anymore movements, Minseok simply laid down, partially on top of Baekhyun. He wanted to relish the feeling of being connected to him in this way. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's back and pressed their lips together, exchanging a few chaste kisses. Baekhyun was looking at him with hooded, lustful eyes, but Minseok could see there were so many other emotions whirling around in them as well. He'd always loved Baekhyun's eyes. Then again, he'd always loved everything about Baekhyun.

 

      Minseok's movements were so slight initially, Baekhyun hardly noticed him rocking into him as they kissed. As Minseok's thrusts got a bit more pronounced, he readjusted so that he was on his knees once more, and Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Minseok's waist to give the boy further access. He quickly fell into rhythm with Minseok, bucking his hips slightly to meet each thrust.

 

      As it got more heated and passionate, their mouths hardly ever parted, only when they desperately needed to breathe. The kisses were rough and sloppy, but Minseok couldn't get enough of Baekhyun. Even his taste was addicting. Still, he never got too rough, Baekhyun's well-being still ever present in his mind. What he was doing now was more than enough to send Baekhyun spiraling over the edge.

 

      Baekhyun's body arched against Minseok as he reached his peak, cumming hard on both of their stomachs. Minseok continued to thrust a few more times himself before reaching his own high, body stiffening before collapsing on top of Baekhyun. They laid there for a while, gasping and shaking, trying to gain control of their bodies once more. Minseok ran his fingers through Baekhyun's tangled, sweaty hair, smiling gently. They were both going to need showers after this, but that could wait until later.

 

      When Minseok had regained his composure, he gently slid out from inside Baekhyun and disposed of the condom. After, he briefly cleaned their stomachs with a tissue. He laid down next to Baekhyun again, their stomachs pressed together as he ran his hands up and down the other's side. Baekhyun was absolutely beautiful in the after-sex glow. Minseok was starting to sound like a broken record. He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Baekhyun's nose, earning a giggle in return.

      “How are you feeling?” Minseok whispered, resting his hand on Baekhyun's cheek.

      “Amazing.”

      “You aren't hurt or anything?”

      “Of course not. You wouldn't hurt me.”

      “I just wanted to be sure...That was your first time with, you know...”

      “Yeah,” Baekhyun sighed, placing his own hand above Minseok's. “You know...That means you took my virginity.” Minseok laughed and rolled his eyes.

      “You realize that's just a social construct and complete bullshit, right?”

      “I'm trying to be romantic, don't ruin it,” Baekhyun whined, playfully slapping Minseok's shoulder.

      “Alright, alright~ One way or the other, I loved it.”

      “So...Does this make us a couple now?”

      “I would hope it does,” Minseok answered. “I don't want to just have sex with you. I said that earlier.”

      “You're ok with dating in secret?” Baekhyun asked, looking up at him nervously. “I don't want to reveal it to the press, because you'll become a public figure suddenly, and I don't want to put that kind of pressure on you.”

      “If you think that's best, then alright. But if we can't keep it up, know that I'm willing to do just about anything to stay with you.”

      “Why are you so good to me?” Baekhyun mumbled, snuggling up to Minseok's chest and wrapping his arms around him. “I don't deserve it...”

      “Shh. You deserve the best, Baekhyun. I don't know if I'm necessarily 'the best,' but don't sell yourself short.”

      “You shouldn't either. You've always been the best for me. Even before we realized we liked each other, you always treated me with respect. That's more than Haneul or any dumb celebrity did for me.”

      “How did you get away with dating all of them? I mean, when you slept with them, they found out about your body, didn't they? If they're angry at you, couldn't they release it to the press? That's something private you don't want the world to know, right?”

      “My manager actually had a good idea about that. He obviously knows about my condition as well, since he's had to take care of me whenever a period strikes mid photo shoot.”

      “Sounds tough,” Minseok hummed, brushing his fingers through Baekhyun's hair. He couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself now.

      “My manager actually wrote up a contract,” Baekhyun explained. “Any guy that wanted to sleep with me had to sign it beforehand. It's a legal agreement to not disclose anything about my body, unless they want us to sue them for slander. So far, it's worked pretty well.”

      “Wow...Shouldn't I sign one of those then? I mean, I'm your boyfriend now, right?”

      “No, you're fine. You've known for years and have never revealed it, so I trust you not to do so now.”

      “Alright...If it would make you feel safer though, I'll gladly sign one.” Baekhyun shook his head.

      “I've always felt safe with you.”

      “I'm glad.”

 

      Baekhyun sighed sleepily. His eyelids seemed to be drooping and Minseok wouldn't be surprised if he was on his way out. The bags under his eyes were still really dark, and Minseok could tell the week was taking its toll on Baekhyun. The scandal probably didn't help his stress level at all either.

      “You can sleep if you want,” Minseok said gently. “You don't have to work until the evening, right? Get some rest, you look exhausted.”

      “But I want to talk to you,” Baekhyun whined.

      “I'll be right here when you wake up...And we'll take a shower then, alright?” Minseok laughed. Baekhyun nodded and hummed happily into his chest.

      “I love you so much, Minseok! Thank you so much for everything.”

      “I love you too.”

 

      Minseok leaned down and pressed his lips to Baekhyun's forehead. The latter fell asleep within a few minutes, and Minseok laid beside him silently, running his hand down his back. When he slept like this, Baekhyun still seemed like the same old boy Minseok had loved since high school. Of course, Baekhyun was still that person now, but he felt so much closer to Minseok like this. He wasn't a celebrity. He wasn't unreachable. He was just here, and now he was Minseok's.

 

      He didn't know what the future would hold in store for them, but he was sure it wouldn't be easy. It was already hard enough to see Baekhyun as it was. Minseok was going to be miserable having to go so long in between seeing him, but at least now, he knew Baekhyun loved him just as much. It wouldn't be one-sided pining anymore.

 

      Minseok yawned and settled his head down comfortably on his pillow. Worrying about it tonight would only ruin the mood. He would have a full night's rest, and he would wake up beside Baekhyun the following morning. That in and of itself was enough for now.

 

~*~

      Dating Baekhyun was about as hard as Minseok expected it to be. There were times where he would message and not get a response until some days later. Baekhyun's schedule was always fairly sporadic and long as well, so Minseok usually just always had his door open for when the other had a moment and needed to see him or collapse from exhaustion in his bed. Apparently, Baekhyun slept more at Minseok's house than he did his own, but the latter found that endearing.

 

      Thankfully, the scandal quieted down relatively soon. Baekhyun had made a public announcement regarding it, stating that there was a misunderstanding and he had broken up with Haneul already and the press was manipulating facts. According to Baekhyun, he'd gotten close to the actor after that, but they decided against a relationship. The media seemed to eat it up with a spoon, and Haneul didn't press the subject anymore. Life seemed to have gone back to normal for Baekhyun.

 

      As time went on, Minseok started paying attention to Baekhyun's schedule more than he used to. Before, he mostly listened to him on the radio or when he happened to catch a musical performance. Now, he actively sought them out, sitting on his couch waiting for Baekhyun to appear and sing or for his interview to air. As soon as the event was over, Minseok would call him, or sometimes even receive a call. Baekhyun was always eager to hear if Minseok had watched him perform and what he had thought. Minseok, of course, loved every second of it.

 

      It might have been hard to see each other and their meetings might have been short or simply sex, but Minseok was undeniably happier than he was before. Now, his mediocre job could be followed up with talking to or listening to Baekhyun. When his songs played in the office, Minseok almost always got a little extra surge of energy. Being sickeningly in love with Baekhyun was a funny thing.

 

      Baekhyun seemed happier lately as well, and that was what Minseok cared about the most. A little bit of his pep had returned, and though the bags under his eyes were still eternally present without makeup to cover them up, Baekhyun seemed livelier. The scandal hadn't weighed down on him too badly either. Baekhyun was officially a single man to the media, and happily in a secret relationship to Minseok. Things seemed to be going well for them both now.

 

      One thing Minseok still wasn't used to was just how much power Baekhyun had though. Dining in fancy restaurants with an entire section to themselves was becoming their main way of having a quick date. Baekhyun always covered more of the check, since he knew Minseok wasn't rich enough to constantly eat at such places, but Minseok refused to not pay for anything at all.

 

      They met for one such dinner date on a Friday evening after Baekhyun finished in the afternoon. Minseok had driven over once he finished work. Baekhyun had already been seated, but he knew he would have to wait a while for Minseok. The celebrity was finished with his schedule for the week and finally had a day off, so he was planning to spend it with Minseok. In theory, he would have been excited about that, but for whatever reason, Baekhyun seemed rather grumpy and almost snappy at some parts of the evening.

 

      Minseok had dealt with that sort of behavior of his before, so he knew which buttons not to press at least. Mostly, he let Baekhyun vent as they ate, taking the role of listener rather than conversationalist. As Baekhyun teared up at one point, talking about how stressed and upset he was, Minseok grew worried, but a thought crossed his mind. The only time he'd seen Baekhyun cry over something so small as a misunderstanding at work was back in high school. Minseok had a feeling he knew why Baekhyun's emotions were a train wreck this evening, but he didn't want to say anything. It was always better to just let Baekhyun be in these situations.

 

      The next big problem came when it was time for dessert. Minseok could tell Baekhyun wanted dessert with every fiber of his being, but he was waffling on whether to actually get it. Minseok was scanning the menu himself. Finally, Baekhyun sighed dramatically and placed his head in his hands.

      “What's up?” Minseok asked.

      “I gained weight,” he mumbled. “I shouldn't have even eaten that dinner...”

      “Baekhyun, you are _not_ going to starve yourself, do you hear me?”

      “I know...”

      “Do you want to skip dessert?”

      “No...” The other boy practically whimpered. Minseok smiled softly.

      “Then we'll split it. You'll be getting half the calories then, right? That's dieting, isn't it?”

      “I don't think that's how it works...”

      “One piece of chocolate cake won't kill you,” Minseok soothed, grabbing Baekhyun's hand and lacing their fingers together. He brought his hand to his lips and kissed it. “Get what you want, ok? Just be happy.”

      “Why are you like this?” Baekhyun whined.

      “Because someone has to look out for you. You don't need to lose weight, Baekhyun. You could honestly stand to gain some. I miss my chubby cheeks~”

 

      He teasingly reached across the table and pinched Baekhyun's cheek with the hand that wasn't intertwined with the other boy's. Baekhyun puffed his cheeks out and swatted Minseok's hand away.

      “Shut up...” He pouted. Minseok laughed and squeezed his hand.

      “I'll love you in any way, shape, or form, you know that.”

 

      Baekhyun finally smiled gently and Minseok felt accomplished. It was always hardest to get the boy to smile when his mood was like this. Soon enough, the two were splitting a cake and paying the bill. Baekhyun had asked to go to the bathroom before heading back to Minseok's, so they had gone in together. Minseok had mostly gone in just to stand and wait for Baekhyun, but he was glad he did. His previous suspicion from earlier turned out to be the case when he heard Baekhyun groan from inside the stall. Minseok stood next to the door and knocked gently.

      “What's wrong?”

      “There's no one else in here, right?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Nope. Just you and me.”

      “I started my period...”

      “Do you have what you need?”

      “No...I only took my wallet tonight.”

      “It's alright. I've got some tampons,” Minseok quickly stated, digging into his bag.

      “You're joking, right? You actually carry tampons around when we go on dates?”

      “Not just when we go on dates. I carried them back in high school for you too, remember? These days, I work with plenty of women at my job and I figure it never hurts to have them in case disaster strikes. Tonight's a perfect example. Ah! Found one!”

      “I can't believe you...”

      “What?” Minseok whined. “Do you want it or not?”

      “I want it!” Baekhyun practically shouted. “I just can't believe how considerate you are...How did I end up as your boyfriend and not some other guy or girl? They're really missing out...”

      “See, the funny thing is, I've always liked this guy. And unfortunately, I was too stuck on him to date anyone else. Now, would this guy of mine kindly open the door to receive his prize or shall we just stay here all night?”

      “Don't sass me,” Baekhyun grumbled.

 

      Minseok laughed and waited as Baekhyun unlatched the door, opening it just enough for him to slide his hand in and hand over the tampon. After that, the door shut again and Minseok waited until Baekhyun was done. When he left the stall, he looked up at him bashfully.

      “Sorry about this...”

      “It's fine,” Minseok soothed, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun's waist. “I've been through plenty of your periods, it's not a big deal! Let's just get you home for now, ok? You can change into some new clothes at my house and I'll plug the heating pad in. You've got cramps, right?”

      “Yeah...”

      “And that weight you were worried about? I bet you anything it's bloating. So you'll be back down in a week or so.” Baekhyun nodded slightly. He'd entered 'kicked puppy' mode, and now it was time for Minseok to take care of him. “Let's just get you home and pamper you. Sound good?”

      “Yeah. Thank you, Minseok...I love you...”

      “I love you too,” the other whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Baekhyun's temple.

 

      Minseok led him by the waist out of the bathroom. After, he left him long enough to drive his car around back, and the two were off as soon as Baekhyun was inside. Once they got to Minseok's place, he quickly ushered Baekhyun to his room, getting him comfortable clothes and new underwear to change into. Baekhyun was hesitant at first, but Minseok was insistent that he get into comfortable and more importantly clean clothes.

 

      As Baekhyun was changing, Minseok dug out his old heating pad and plugged it in near his bed so Baekhyun could lie down with it. After the boy was curled up on his side hugging the pad to his stomach, Minseok left to go get some pain medication for him. Baekhyun's cramps had always been bad, so Minseok had to wonder how he survived dancing and singing and being on stage during his period. After all, he couldn't just cancel a schedule each time it happened. He really respected Baekhyun in that regard.

 

      Minseok grabbed a glass of water, then returned to the room. He walked over to Baekhyun and handed him both, then crawled around him, laying down behind him. Baekhyun took the pain reliever then set the glass on the bedside table with a groan. It wouldn't do much beyond dull the pain, but he would take it at this point. He felt Minseok snuggle closer, spooning him and wrapping his arm around his waist.

      “You feeling any better?”

      “Give it an hour,” Baekhyun grumbled. “But the clothes and company are nice.” Minseok hummed, kissing the back of his neck.

      “I'm glad. I've got hot chocolate if you want any of that as well.”

      “God, you're perfect,” Baekhyun sighed, placing his hand on top of Minseok's. “How did I live this long without you?”

      “I don't know, but it must have been hard,” Minseok teased, rubbing his nose in Baekhyun's hair.

      “Can we just stay like this?”

      “Of course. Period or not, I planned to snuggle you.”

      “Can we watch your TV? I sleep better with some noise...”

      “Yeah. Maybe we'll find a shitty drama.”

      “Nothing too sad,” Baekhyun urged.

      “I know, I know. You wouldn't be able to handle it even without the raging hormones. I'll find a comedy.”

      “Thank you.”

 

      Minseok propped himself up enough to grab his remote and turn on his television. Thankfully, he managed to find something to watch fairly easily, though Baekhyun was only half paying attention. They didn't say much else for the rest of the night, just simply cuddled together, but Minseok enjoyed it nonetheless. Baekhyun tended to be much less talkative and his moods shifted pretty rapidly, so Minseok was used to just being there when he was wanted.

 

      Minseok really did have to wonder how Baekhyun made it this far on his own. Not to say that he didn't have any faith in him. If anything, he had more faith in Baekhyun to take care of himself than anyone else. It was more a matter of Baekhyun hadn't had anyone to rely on all these years except his manager, who apparently knew about his body, but it was a business relationship. How long had it been since Baekhyun had someone do this for him? How long had it been since Baekhyun actually showed his weak side to anyone?

 

      That was the thing that worried Minseok the most. Baekhyun was so much more cooped up now. He was still willing to rely on Minseok, but the latter was starting to think even that had its limitations now. It was probably the harsh world of being an idol that had made him this way. Baekhyun had to worry so much about appearances and keeping his real self hidden, he'd started doing it out of habit. Minseok didn't want him to ever feel like he couldn't be himself. After all, that was what had made him fall so hard for the other boy. The good looks and stellar vocals were simply bonuses.

 

      Minseok ended up making hot chocolate for Baekhyun shortly before they went to bed, his diet long forgotten in favor of comfort food. After that, they curled up together in Minseok's bed, arms wrapped around each other once more. Baekhyun was a little clingier than normal, his limbs practically tangled with Minseok's. As long as he felt loved and comfortable though, Minseok was also content.

 

~*~

      Following their date together, Baekhyun's schedule got heavy once more with the release of a new mini album. Even while on his period, he had to act like absolutely nothing was wrong on TV, and it hurt Minseok to watch sometimes. It also meant that the only way Minseok would be able to see Baekhyun was on TV. Even their phone calls were merely simple 'how are you's and 'I love you's. Baekhyun really couldn't spare much more time than that, and even the makeup couldn't hide the exhaustion on his face.

 

      Baekhyun's new mini album was doing phenomenally well though. It was different from his usual music, a little more upbeat and pop themed. He seemed to be liking the new change. As well as ballads showed off his voice, he got tired of singing nothing but slow, usually sad songs. He'd been ready for some change in his life and music style, and he'd finally found it.

 

      Minseok made sure to watch his comeback stage and compliment Baekhyun on how well he sang and danced. Back in high school, Baekhyun didn't know the first thing about dancing. It was amazing to see how far he'd come. Following Baekhyun's various comeback stages, several interviews and variety show appearances were suddenly added to his plate. He even won a few awards on the music shows. He was truly doing well.

 

      It took close to a month before Baekhyun's life calmed down enough for him to see Minseok again. They were both so starved for each other that the instant they got back to Minseok's place from dinner, they were tearing off clothes and biting at exposed skin. It seemed every time Minseok saw Baekhyun, it always ended in sex, but he obviously didn't mind. It seemed to help Baekhyun sleep better as well, and that was definitely needed with how busy he was.

 

      As time went on and things gradually quieted down, they started seeing each other more regularly. Baekhyun was fairly good at sneaking about, even with so many cameras on him now. Minseok's place was becoming a safe haven and a home away from home. Minseok had always wondered why Baekhyun's manager seemed so lenient when it came to him being here, but Baekhyun explained it was because he approved of their relationship and trusted Minseok based on what Baekhyun had told him. His manager in truth was very strict with him and didn't put up with most of his shenanigans, but he was willing to let Baekhyun be with someone that respected him and had been his friend for a large portion of his life.

 

      Minseok's life may have been more repetitive and mundane than Baekhyun's, but it wasn't as if it were any less stressful. There were days that he was driven almost to his wit's end. By the time he met up with Baekhyun, he was sometimes too exhausted to do much of anything. Those were the times when Baekhyun took the lead, treating Minseok gently, as if he would break if Baekhyun were too rough. Of course it wasn't the case, but Minseok appreciated Baekhyun taking his exhaustion into account. It was nice to be pampered every once in a while and not to be sore for work the next day.

 

      Overall, their relationship was going incredibly well, almost too well. It was only a matter of time before something came and shook them up, however. The storm that was approaching them was something that neither Baekhyun nor Minseok could ever be prepared for.


	3. Chapter 3

      It started about 2 months after Baekhyun's new mini album came out. He was in the middle of a photo shoot, posing for the camera, when suddenly a wave of nausea hit him. It was unlike anything he'd experienced before. He tried his best not to let it affect his job and facial expression, but there was only so much he could do. In his attempt to ignore the intense need to vomit, he tuned everything out, staring blankly ahead. It came as a surprise to him when his manager placed his hands on his shoulders and shook them gently.

      “Baekhyun!” The man called out to him. The celebrity jolted slightly and looked at him dazedly.

      “Kyungsoo? What's wrong? We're in the middle of a shoot...”

      “You look like you're about to pass out. Sit down for a bit, ok?”

 

      Baekhyun frowned, but he wasn't about to deny the chance to sit down and close his eyes when his whole world seemed to be spinning around him. Kyungsoo took his wrist and gently led him over to a chair near catering. The man proceeded to grab a water bottle for him and kneel in front of him while Baekhyun took a few timid sips. When the singer closed his eyes and covered his mouth with a groan, Kyungsoo furrowed his brows.

      “What's wrong?”

      “I feel really nauseous,” Baekhyun managed. “It just hit me out of nowhere...”

      “Is it that time?” Kyungsoo asked quietly, so only they could hear. Baekhyun shook his head.

      “It shouldn't be...Maybe I ate something funny...”

      “Are you going to be able to finish the photo shoot?”

      “Let me sit for a while. I'm sure it will pass.”

      “Alright...I'll let the photographer know.”

 

      Baekhyun sighed and rested his head in his hands. It took a while for his stomach to settle, and even then, it was only enough for him not to feel like he was going to immediately throw up. He still felt absolutely horrible, but he had to push through the photo shoot. He was stubborn that way.

 

      Once they were done, however, Kyungsoo decided to cancel his later shoot, giving him the evening off. It was good, because Baekhyun could barely imagine himself standing up, let alone posing for a magazine until the early hours of the morning. It was unfortunate, but it couldn't be helped. He just didn't feel up to much of anything.

 

      Kyungsoo helped him to his van after the shoot, since Baekhyun was a little shaky on his feet. This wave of nausea had hit him so suddenly out of nowhere, it was actually a little scary. As they were driving away, Baekhyun rested his head on the window and closed his eyes, trying not to throw up. He didn't think he would be able to make it through the drive if he kept his eyes open. He felt a gentle pat on his thigh and glanced over at Kyungsoo.

      “Are you really ok?” He asked. “Do you want to go to a doctor?”

      “It's probably just a stomach bug,” Baekhyun sighed. “I just need to sleep it off.” Kyungsoo grimaced but nodded.

      “Do you want to call your boyfriend and see if he's free tonight?”

      “Wait, what? Are you actually asking me if I'd like to go visit my boyfriend!?”

      “Well, I don't want you home alone right now, honestly,” Kyungsoo sighed. “Your boyfriend seems to take better care of you than you do.”

      “Gee, thanks,” Baekhyun grumbled. “I guess I can call him...I don't know if he'd want to deal with my sickness though. He works and has a life too.”

      “If you don't want to that's fine as well. I'm trying to be considerate of your situation.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded and pulled his phone out. He didn't have the slightest idea what Minseok would be doing at this point in time. It was already around dinner time, so if Minseok was going out with coworkers, he probably wouldn't pick up. Thankfully, his boyfriend picked up after the second ring.

      “Hey, what's up? I thought you were working late today.”

      “Yeah, about that...” Baekhyun mumbled awkwardly. “I feel really sick, so my manager canceled.”

      “Shit, are you ok?”

      “I think so...It's probably just a stomach bug. But um...I was wondering...Could I come over to your place?”

      “Hm?”

      “I got permission. I just wanted to know if it was ok with you...If you don't want a sick person in your face, I'll just go home.”

      “No, if you want to come over, come. I'll take care of you.”

      “I'm sorry I'm always causing you trouble...”

      “It's fine,” Minseok soothed. “I'm not doing anything tonight and I miss you, so I don't mind.”

      “Alright...I'm in the van now, so I'll be over soon.”

      “Yeah, I'll look out for you and let you in.”

 

      Baekhyun hung up the phone and sighed. He nodded at Kyungsoo and the latter started driving away, heading to Minseok's. As they were traveling, Kyungsoo noticed a car following them and clicked his tongue.

      “Looks like we got an extra,” he grumbled. “I'm going to drive around and see if I can lose them. Will you be alright?”  
      “Yeah. As long as I keep my eyes closed...”

 

      They ended up driving for an extra 20 minutes before they managed to lose whoever was following them. It was sad, but Baekhyun was no stranger to stalkers following him. Today was honestly the worst day for this though. Baekhyun was almost tempted to get out of his car and vomit on whoever had been following them. He had to keep up a good public view though, so this was better.

 

      Finally, Minseok's apartment came into view and Kyungsoo pulled the van into a parking spot near the stairway. Baekhyun muttered a quick goodbye to Kyungsoo then headed out of the van, rushing for Minseok's apartment. He didn't think he would be able to make it much longer without throwing up, so he was hoping Minseok wouldn't make him wait. Thankfully, after a couple knocks, the door was open and Baekhyun bolted inside, heading straight to the bathroom to throw up.

 

      He heard a door shut in the distance and soon enough, someone was standing behind him rubbing his back. Baekhyun let out a small whimper as he finished emptying his stomach. Minseok knelt down beside him and snuggled him close.

      “I guess this answers my question about what you came down with.”

      “I've been wanting to throw up since halfway through my first photo shoot...”

      “Do you think it was something you ate or a stomach bug?”

      “I don't know...”

      “Let's get your teeth brushed for now, ok? Wash your mouth out, I've got extra toothbrushes...Then go lay down in bed, ok? I'll make you some soup. That shouldn't upset your stomach too much.”

      “Thanks...I'm sorry.”

      “It's fine,” Minseok whispered, pressing his lips to Baekhyun's temple. “You really don't have to apologize. Just get in bed, ok?”

 

      Minseok helped Baekhyun stand up and got him a toothbrush. After that, he headed to his kitchen to whip up some bean sprout soup. It had always been one of Baekhyun's favorites, and given his current state, it was probably the only thing he could stomach besides rice.

 

      When Minseok had finished, he poured a bowl for Baekhyun and brought it to his room. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that Baekhyun had already curled up under his covers and was snuggling one of his pillows. When he saw Minseok, he sat up tiredly and offered a weak smile. Minseok proceeded to feed him the soup, despite Baekhyun's protests and mild embarrassment. To tell the truth, Minseok enjoyed doting on him like this.

 

      Baekhyun still seemed fairly queasy though, even after laying down with a belly full of soup. Minseok was a little worried. He didn't like the idea of Baekhyun working in this condition, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be allowed to recover fully before his next event. Being a celebrity really was a brutal lifestyle. Minseok wasn't sure he was going to be able to handle seeing Baekhyun in these conditions, but he knew it wasn't his choice to make.

 

      Minseok brought the bowl back to the kitchen and ate some himself. After that, he joined Baekhyun in the bed, snuggling up to him and hugging him from behind. Baekhyun whined softly, as he often did when he felt really ill, Minseok had learned. Minseok placed kiss after kiss onto the back of his neck, trying to comfort him in any way possible. Thankfully, Baekhyun didn't throw up anymore that night, but his nausea never really passed. Minseok would have to wake up and go to work in the morning and he was sure Baekhyun's manager would be picking him up as soon as possible too, but for now, he would do whatever he could for Baekhyun, even if he lost sleep caring for him. If only Minseok could have been prepared for the nightmare that would hit them both in the coming weeks.

 

~*~

      Nausea became a normal thing for Baekhyun as time went on. Some days were worse than others, but Baekhyun was learning to mask it well, even from Kyungsoo. His manager tried to keep his schedule light and kept threatening to take Baekhyun to the doctor, but he was always too tired to go after they finished the work day, so Kyungsoo agreed to let him go home and rest.

 

      Baekhyun didn't go over to Minseok's any more often than he used to either. He didn't want Minseok to worry about him or start losing sleep caring for him. He loved Minseok to pieces, but the boy was notorious for spoiling Baekhyun, and he wasn't sure he could handle the guilt that he'd feel as a result. It felt like all he ever did was take from Minseok, and he didn't want the other to grow tired of receiving nothing but trouble in return.

 

      It was during an interview that Baekhyun finally realized just what might be happening to him. He was talking with a woman on the radio about his recent mini album, mostly the musical production behind it. She'd gotten on to the topic of his dancing, commenting that he really was good at it. Baekhyun thought about dancing now and he figured he would probably throw up on the stage if he tried. Thankfully, they'd ended music show promotions already.

      “Really, Baekhyun, you seem to be glowing these days!” She commented. “You're really coming into your own.”

 

      Baekhyun offered her a bashful, convincing but forced laugh. He'd heard that a million times already and while he was flattered, he didn't have much to say about it. Something about her first comment didn't really sit right with him though.

      “I think glowing is a bit of an exaggeration.”

      “I'm serious!” The woman continued. “You're sitting across from me and it's like you're shining before me. Perhaps that's just how it feels to see you in person.”

      “Or my makeup artist is one of a kind,” Baekhyun joked. The woman laughed in response and moved on to another topic.

 

      As Baekhyun was being driven home that night, he kept repeating the word 'glowing.' Frankly, he felt like he was dying instead. When he got home, he headed to the bathroom to wash off his makeup and get ready for bed. He'd been so fatigued lately, going to bed as soon as he got home had become normal. As he was leaving his bathroom, he saw his scale out of the corner of his eye and he decided to weigh himself. He genuinely hated the scale, but with how little he'd been eating lately, he probably hadn't gained any weight. He might have even lost some.

 

      He stood there, holding his breath as the numbers shifted slightly before finally settling. Baekhyun gasped and stepped off the scale. He'd gained weight. How? He'd hardly been eating and he already didn't eat enough to gain tons of weight anyway. Baekhyun stared in the mirror, placing his hands on his cheeks. The woman's phrasing from earlier came to mind once more. Glowing.

 

      His eyes widened and he rushed into his bedroom, grabbing his small pocket calendar off his desk. He flipped through the pages, looking for the last time he'd marked when he had a period. His heart sunk. It had been 2 months ago. He'd been so busy, he hadn't kept track, but the last period he'd had was for sure the last one he marked down. What if? It couldn't be.

 

      He pulled on a hoodie and a mask, making sure his face was as covered as it could possibly be. After that, he snuck out of his house and to the nearest convenient store. He kept his head low as he scanned through the shelves. His heart skipped a beat when he finally found the pregnancy tests. He was actually about to do this. There was no way it was possible. This was just to make sure.

 

      He quickly grabbed it off the shelf and paid for it, feeling bad about being so unresponsive to the cashier, but he couldn't risk letting anyone know that it was him. He rushed home from the shop and headed back to his bathroom. His fingers shook as he opened the package and pulled out the stick. Why was he so scared about this? It was completely ridiculous.

 

      Waiting for the result was possibly the most anxiety inducing thing Baekhyun had ever experienced. He was glad he was still sitting on the toilet, because his legs honestly felt about as stable as jello. Finally, the result showed up and Baekhyun dropped the stick, hands covering his mouth in horror. Positive. This couldn't be happening.

 

      He hadn't slept with anyone other than Minseok in the past 2 months. Minseok had been the only one who could even have gotten him pregnant. But it didn't make sense. Minseok had used protection every time, Baekhyun was sure. Minseok wouldn't betray him like that.

 

      He needed to tell Minseok about this. He needed help figuring out what to do now. He wasn't going to be able to sleep like this. He was already bordering on crying and screaming. He needed Minseok to hold him and tell him it would be ok. He needed to wake up and find out that this was all one horrible bad dream.

 

      He pulled his pants back on and grabbed the stick, placing it on his counter. After that, he headed to his bedroom and picked up his phone, calling Minseok. He was practically biting holes in his lips waiting for the other line to connect. When it finally did, Baekhyun had to force back tears. He couldn't break down just yet. He needed to be calm with Minseok.

      “Hello?” His boyfriend answered. “What's up, love?”

      “I...” Baekhyun started.

      “Are you feeling ok?” Minseok asked immediately. “I've been really worried about you lately. It seems like you're always tired.”

      “I need you here,” Baekhyun managed. “I'll tell you my address, but please, can you come to my house?”

      “Y-Yeah...Is something going on? Are you ok?”

      “I really need to talk to you, but it will be easier if I show you, so please come...”

      “I'll be there soon. Should I bring things to stay the night?”

      “If you want to, I wouldn't mind...”

 

      Baekhyun gave his address to Minseok and they hung up so the latter could drive over. Baekhyun sat on his bed with his knees hugged to his chest, finally letting a couple of the tears fall down. What on earth was he going to do now? He couldn't have a baby! Definitely not right now. His image was everything and if he was pregnant, who would take him seriously? His career would be over in a matter of days.

 

      When his doorbell rang, Baekhyun suddenly had the urge to run and hide. How was he going to face Minseok like this? This was a mistake, he never should have called him. It was too late now though, he had to answer the door. Each step towards the thin wood keeping Minseok out seemed to leave Baekhyun short of breath. When he finally wrapped his hand around the doorknob, he let out a deep, calming sigh.

 

      The instant the door opened, Minseok slipped into the house. He cupped Baekhyun's cheeks in his hands and looked at him fearfully, glancing up and down his body to make sure nothing was wrong.

      “I came here as fast I could? What's wrong?”

      “I need you to see something...”

      “What!?”

      “Come with me...”

 

      Baekhyun's heart was pounding. He knew Minseok would handle this maturely, because that's the type of person he was. He would think things through and remain calm. Baekhyun couldn't stop himself from being nervous though. What if on the off-chance, Minseok got angry at him? What if he abandoned him and left him to deal with this alone? What if this was the end of their relationship? Baekhyun didn't want a kid, but he wanted Minseok so much.

 

      He held Minseok's hand as he led him to his bedroom. He hoped the other wouldn't be able to tell how much he was shaking. He made Minseok set his overnight bag down then sit down on his bed while he went into the bathroom to get the godforsaken pregnancy test. He walked over and stood before Minseok, biting his lip once more. If he was going to do this, it was better to just get it over with. He held it out in front of him and looked away, waiting for Minseok to react in some way.

 

      Slowly, two shaking hands wrapped around his and took the test from them. Baekhyun dared to look over at Minseok and he found the boy shaking slightly, staring at the test in a mixture of fear and wonder. He looked up at Baekhyun and the latter saw guilt and worry in his eyes.

      “This is yours?” He asked softly.

      “Yes...I'm pregnant.”

      “And it's my baby...”

      “I only slept with you that way. Did you ever forget a condom?”

      “God, no! I would never have slept with you if I didn't have one! It must have ripped, Baekhyun...”

      “That doesn't make me feel any better,” Baekhyun whimpered. “What am I supposed to do now!?”

      “Calm down,” Minseok said gently, pulling Baekhyun to sit beside him. “Let's take things slowly, ok? Have you gone to a doctor yet?”

      “No...I took the test and called you because I was scared...”

      “Ok, so that should probably happen just to make sure you're actually pregnant and the test wasn't a false result. If that's the case though, what are you thinking of doing?”

      “I don't know...”

      “First off, how do you feel right now? Nauseous? Dizzy?”

      “I'm as well as I can be, but...”

      “That's good...So then, can I ask you the big question?”

      “Which is?”

      “Do you want the baby?”

      “No,” Baekhyun answered with pretty much no hesitation. “I can't afford to have a baby. I mean, money wouldn't be an issue, but I can't...It would ruin everything. I'd have to come out about my body or go into hiding for 9 months, and I can't afford to do that. I can't be pregnant.”

      “Alright,” Minseok answered, voice slightly strained. “Then it sounds like our next plan of action is to look into getting an abortion.”

      “You're ok with that?” Baekhyun asked skeptically. Minseok bit his lip and nodded.

      “Yeah, this is your body, Baekhyun. You should be allowed to make this decision for yourself.”

      “You aren't going to leave me?”

      “No! Of course not! Jeez, Baekhyun, why would you even think that!?”

      “I don't know...Because I'm pregnant and it's weird and I've never dealt with this kind of thing before...”

      “Look, we'll take it slow and go through this together, alright? For now, you need to rest and calm down. Can I make you some tea? Will that help?”

      “Y-Yeah, I guess...”

      “Alright. Come with me cuz I don't know where everything is in your kitchen.”

      “That's really it? We're just going to drink tea and go to bed?”

      “Baekhyun,” Minseok sighed, holding him closer and pressing a kiss on the top of his head. “What are we going to do about it right now? Are you gonna blast off and see a doctor at night? Then go to some abortion clinic after you confirm you're pregnant and get an abortion at 3 in the morning? Then show up for work the next day like nothing happened? There's literally nothing we can do about it right now, and stressing yourself out and losing sleep isn't going to to help anything. The baby won't be born tomorrow either, and you aren't showing yet, so you'll be fine. Let's just calm down for now, ok?”

      “You're so mature with all of this...”

      “I'm trying,” Minseok whispered. “I really fucked up, Baekhyun, and I'm so sorry. If I can't help you through this, what good am I?”

      “You didn't mess up, it was an accident...”

 

      Minseok sighed and hugged Baekhyun close once more. After, he got up and pulled the other to his feet, heading to his massive kitchen. In general, Baekhyun's house was at least twice the size of Minseok's apartment, and he had a decent apartment. In the end, Baekhyun lived in a much grander world than Minseok did.

 

      Once Minseok had made them both tea, they sat down at Baekhyun's table, sipping silently. Minseok could see Baekhyun's hands shaking as he held his cup and his heart ached. This was so horrifying for him and Minseok could barely do anything to help. All he could do was say pretty words that might make him feel a little better.

 

      When they had finished, Minseok led Baekhyun back to his room. He stopped at the doorway, still holding Baekhyun's hand, and turned to face the other boy.

      “Do you want me to go home?”

      “What?”

      “I don't know if you want me to be here any longer,” Minseok said quietly. “If you want to be alone, I understand.”

      “Please stay...I want you here.”

      “Alright. Let's get ready for bed then.”

 

      They went into Baekhyun's room and Minseok changed into some comfortable clothes that he'd brought. After that, they snuggled together on Baekhyun's bed. It was much larger than Minseok's, but somehow they still felt just as close as they did in Minseok's bed. Baekhyun was being particularly clingy at the moment, but Minseok didn't blame him in the slightest. They didn't say anything else to each other that night. Instead, Minseok rotated between running his hand comfortingly up and down Baekhyun's side and kissing his forehead until the singer finally managed to fall asleep. It was only then that Minseok let his calm facade down.

 

      He sighed deeply, staring down at what would be Baekhyun's stomach, were it not covered by the massive comforter. There was a baby in there. The nausea, the dizziness. It was all because of a baby. Minseok's baby.

 

      No, it wasn't his. Getting personal like that was the wrong thing to do. Baekhyun didn't want it and this was his body. Minseok couldn't selfishly get attached to it. It was better to think that there wasn't even a baby there. After all, Baekhyun would be terminating it as soon as possible.

 

      Truthfully, it didn't sit well with Minseok at all. He'd never imagined himself having a baby with Baekhyun, but it wasn't like he hadn't thought about the prospect of kids in his future. He'd always figured he'd settle down with some woman or man and either have kids or adopt them, depending on the situation. Dating Baekhyun was already more than Minseok had ever bargained for in his life, so naturally, his ideas about marriage and raising kids had already shifted dramatically.

 

      This wasn't something he could do with Baekhyun though. There were way too many forces that prevented Baekhyun from having a kid. He might not have wanted to have one in the first place, and if Minseok was able stay with him, he probably wouldn't have minded that fact. But there was a kid now, growing inside Baekhyun, and Minseok couldn't seem to let go of that.

 

      It honestly hurt to think about it, especially after how adamant Baekhyun was about not keeping the baby. Minseok understood his reasoning, but somehow, he wished Baekhyun would have at least considered raising the baby with him. It was completely ridiculous for Minseok to wish this, especially given Baekhyun's profession, but he just couldn't get behind the idea of getting rid of the baby so easily, even if it was just a small bundle of cells at the moment. No matter how he tried to dissociate, he couldn't.

 

      Minseok closed his eyes and held Baekhyun close. He needed to stop thinking about it. Baekhyun had made his decision and he needed to respect that. He needed to be the strong, supportive boyfriend. He couldn't make such a selfish demand. He couldn't ask to keep the baby. It wasn't ok. None of this was. Most of all, Minseok wasn't ok. He was heartbroken and afraid. What was he going to do?

 

~*~

      The following morning, when Minseok woke up, Baekhyun was still snuggled against his chest, sleeping rather restlessly. Minseok frowned and ran his hand down his back, wishing that he could do something to settle him. Baekhyun's eyebrows were furrowed and he looked pale, so Minseok figured he probably felt horrible. Finally, Baekhyun woke up with a sigh.

      “Hey,” he mumbled, staring up at Minseok with tired eyes.

      “How are you feeling?” The other asked. Baekhyun simply shook his head and nestled closer.

      “Do you work today?”

      “Mhm.”

      “So you can't stay with me for much longer...”

      “I'm sorry,” Minseok whispered. His heart was still heavy from their conversation last night.

      “It's alright. I can't hold you down.”

      “You aren't.” Minseok kissed his forehead gently. “Do you want me to take the day off and stay with you?” Baekhyun shook his head a little more intensely this time.

      “You need to work and I have an event later today.”

      “Are you going to be alright?” Minseok asked, frowning.

      “I'll live. Kyungsoo, my manager, has been looking out for me and making sure I'm not pushing myself. He doesn't know why I've been so sick though...”

 

      Minseok bit his lip and nodded. It was still hard to fathom that Baekhyun was pregnant. Biologically, he knew it had always been possible, but he never would have seen it coming, especially with him being the other father. They were really planning to get rid of the baby though. Were they just going to cover all of this up and act like it never happened? Would Minseok be able to do that? He doubted it. The guilt and regret were already tearing him apart. He wanted so badly to talk to Baekhyun once more about keeping the baby, but he was so scared.

      “Will you stay long enough for me to set up a doctor's appointment?”

      “Huh?” Minseok asked, caught off-guard.

      “I need to schedule an appointment with my doctor...to get officially tested, right?”

      “Ah, yeah. Right. Of course I'll stay for that.”

 

      Minseok had thought Baekhyun was talking about the abortion. That was going to be coming next though, if it turned out he really was pregnant. Was Minseok going to be able to support him through that? Did he have a choice?

 

      They eventually got out of bed and Minseok made something light on the stomach since Baekhyun was still queasy. After that, he held him as Baekhyun called his doctor and set up an appointment for later that week. Minseok wanted to stay longer, but he would be late for work if he didn't get changed and leave now.

 

      He let out a deep sigh when he was at the door, ready to leave. Baekhyun was standing behind him to see him off. He gently grabbed Minseok's hand and gave it a squeeze.

      “Are you ok?” He asked.

      “Yeah, just not really ready to face a day of work,” Minseok sighed. That was honestly the least of his worries, but it certainly wasn't going to help anything.

      “I'm sorry to put you through this.”

      “Never apologize for this, ok? This wasn't your fault and you shouldn't feel sorry about it. I meant it when I said we'll get through this. I'll be by your side no matter what.”

      “Thank you,” Baekhyun said softly.

 

      The intimacy they once had seemed to have been stifled completely. Minseok wanted to kiss Baekhyun goodbye, to hold him close, but he was afraid. It felt inappropriate to do so, even though they were dating and hadn't even really fought. Minseok was already so wracked with guilt though.

 

      He opened the door and took a step forward, sighing once more. Finally, he decided to turn back around and pull Baekhyun into a hug, situation be damned. The latter was surprised, but hugged him back in a matter of seconds. When they broke apart, Minseok offered his best attempt at a smile.

      “Call me when you need me, ok? I don't want to go too long without hearing from you.”

      “I will,” Baekhyun agreed. “Bye, Minseok.”

      “Bye. I love you!”

      “I love you too.”

 

      He raced out Baekhyun's door, since he was already going to be late for work, and headed to his car. He was completely oblivious to the man hiding in the bushes with his camera, who had just gotten the perfect shot of his back while he was hugging Baekhyun.

 

      It wasn't until much later that day when he was in the office, that he saw the news on the internet. It hadn't taken long for the picture to circulate and for new, nasty articles about Baekhyun and the 'mystery man' to surface. Minseok felt like he was going to throw up. After everything they'd gone through last night, the last thing Baekhyun needed was a new dating scandal, this time courtesy of Minseok's brief public display of affection. The only good news was that the man hadn't caught his face on camera, or at least hadn't released a picture yet, so he was still anonymous. Baekhyun would no doubt be panicking about this though.

 

      When Minseok was on break, he went to a quiet place, making sure there was no one else around. After that, he called Baekhyun. Thankfully, it didn't take long for the other to answer his phone.

      “Hey, I'm guessing you saw the news,” Baekhyun sighed into the phone.

      “Are you ok?”

      “Not really, but it could be a lot worse. They don't know who you are, so we can still keep you safe.”

      “What about you?”

      “I'm no stranger to nasty comments, I'll be fine. I'll talk to Kyungsoo about what I should do, but I think it's safe to say we can't meet at my house again. We probably shouldn't meet for a while actually.”

      “How long is a while? I'm not going to just sit by, especially now with...that.” There was another sigh from the other line and Minseok's heart ached.

      “I won't keep you out of my life for more than a few days,” Baekhyun stated. “A week at most. I'll be calling you with the doctor results. I just can't handle anything else bad happening right now, please understand that.”

      “I understand completely,” Minseok assured. “I'll stay away. I'm just worried.”

      “It will be alright. You said we'll get through this, right?”

      “Yeah...”

      “Then we will. I can't talk much longer. I have to go back to work and I'm sure you do too. I'll talk to Kyungsoo and make a statement about the picture later.”

      “Alright...Hang in there.”

      “You too.”

 

      They said quick goodbyes and exchanged I love you's. Minseok was starting to worry that if they failed to say those 3 simple words every time they talked, their relationship would come crashing to the ground. He wouldn't be able to bear that. He could barely handle the current situation. Everything was starting to feel so hopeless.

 

~*~

      After Baekhyun finished his work, he had Kyungsoo drive him home. Baekhyun had invited his manager inside to talk about what they were going to do in regards to Minseok and the photo. He normally wasn't so careless about public appearances, but it had been a rough 24 hours and Baekhyun was allowed to make just one more stupid mistake. He was only human, and apparently, not a very smart one.

 

      Kyungsoo took a seat across from him at the table, and somehow Baekhyun's massive room felt like it was closing in on him. Was he going to tell Kyungsoo about the pregnancy as well? They were connected after all, but he was so scared. If Kyungsoo reacted negatively, Baekhyun wasn't sure what would happen. Perhaps it was safer to just talk about the dating scandal for now.

      “The guy in the picture, is that your boyfriend?” His manager asked, getting right down to business.

      “Yes,” Baekhyun answered quietly. “What should I do?”

      “He's just a regular guy, right? Not a celebrity?”

      “Yeah.”

      “Does he want to be out in the open?”

      “I don't think so. He probably would go public if he needed to, but I don't want to put him through that.”

      “Then we should cover it up. It was just a hug. Childhood friends would do that naturally, don't you think?”

      “Will the media believe that?”

      “There will be some conspiracy theories, but I think that should be your official statement regarding the matter.”

      “Alright...”

      “What about your health? You're still really ill, aren't you? I'm not going to let you say no to the doctor again.”

      “I set up an appointment for later this week, during some of my off-time,” Baekhyun explained.

      “That's good. Should I come with you?”

      “No, I'll be fine on my own, but if you could drop me off and pick me up, that would be appreciated.”

      “I can do that, just let me know what time.”

 

      Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo his appointment information and saw his manager out. The latter briefly asked if he was really ok and Baekhyun lied once more that he was. His manager had agreed that it was a good idea to stay away from Minseok until they cleared things up, but it was so hard. All Baekhyun wanted was to be by his side. When he was alone like this, his thoughts and fears slowly consumed him.

 

      As he laid down to sleep, he unconsciously rubbed his stomach. He hadn't started showing at all thankfully, but the baby had already made him so ill. It was far more work than it was worth. It was going to be better this way.

 

~*~

      Staying away from Baekhyun felt like divine punishment for Minseok. He knew it was for the best while Baekhyun tried to convince the world that they weren't a couple, but it wasn't like it didn't hurt. With Baekhyun's current predicament, Minseok found it even harder to stay away. He wanted to be with Baekhyun through all of this. Part of him even wanted to try and convince him to keep the baby. He knew that wasn't going to happen though.

 

      Life had a funny way of kicking Minseok when he was down, however. Despite how hard he tried not to think of the situation, something always seemed to remind him of the pregnancy, be it a crying child on the street on the way to work or an ad on a billboard for a hospital. The worst was when he came into work one morning to find everyone gathered in the main office. It seemed the woman in the cubicle next to him, Joohyun, had a special announcement to make.

 

      Once everyone had gathered, she happily spilled the beans. As it turned out, she had just found out she was pregnant. Minseok paled as bad memories of that night with Baekhyun flooded his mind. She was so overjoyed and everyone was congratulating her, but Minseok felt like his chest was constricting his lungs. He wanted to be this happy over their baby. He wanted to see Baekhyun smiling and excited like this. He didn't want to think about losing the baby.

 

      He bit his lip and left the office before even congratulating her. Tears were welling in his eyes and the last thing he wanted was for Joohyun to see him crying and in a piss poor mood. She didn't deserve that. She deserved to be happy.

 

      He went to his desk and quickly started working, wiping at his eyes and trying to concentrate on his computer. As people trickled into the office, he felt someone gently rub his back. He glanced up in time to see Joohyun smile at him and enter the cubicle next to him. He let out a deep sigh. Of course she had noticed his reaction earlier.

 

      He hadn't ever been particularly close to her, but they were good work acquaintances. He'd been there at her wedding last year and they'd helped each other through a couple of pinches, both work related and personal. She was probably the closest thing he had to a friend these days, but he still didn't go out of his way to interact with her. It wasn't anything personal, it was just the way Minseok was.

 

      When it was time for lunch, Joohyun appeared once more at his cubicle, smiling at Minseok. He internally groaned, knowing she would want to make sure he was ok the next chance she got. He would just have to lie to her and gloss over the details until she was satisfied.

 

      They headed out to the rooftop, where there was a small sitting area. Minseok usually liked to eat his lunch there, and sometimes Joohyun would join him, even if they didn't really say much to each other. Today, Joohyun had lots to say though.

      “Are you ok?” She asked gently. “I saw you crying earlier.”

      “I'm sorry,” Minseok sighed. “I have a lot going on right now.”

      “Do you want to talk about it? I'm here if you do.”

      “I wouldn't want to weigh you down with my problems. You should be happy right now.”

      “Right, like I've never bothered you with some insignificant fight with my husband,” she laughed. “You don't have to keep to yourself, you know? I'm good at keeping things secret if you don't want drama in the office. You've been so happy lately and now you're so miserable, it's obvious something really bad happened, right? Don't suffer by yourself when there are people who care about you and want to help you.”

      “It's hard to explain,” Minseok mumbled.

      “Try me.”

      “I got someone pregnant,” the man deadpanned, deciding he could at least tell her that much.

      “Oh...”

      “I've been seeing someone and I really like them, but they found out they're pregnant and now things are complicated.”

      “Do they want the baby?”

      “No.”

      “Do _you_ want the baby?” She asked next and Minseok hesitated.

      “They really aren't in a position to keep it, Joohyun.”

      “That's not what I'm asking. Do you want this baby?”

      “Yes...” Minseok whispered, his voice shaking as he felt a fresh set of tears gather. “I want the baby so badly...”

      “Have you told your partner that?”

      “I'm afraid. I don't think I have the right to. It's their body, not mine. We didn't plan for this to happen.”

      “Minseok, you realize it takes 2 to make a baby, right? You still have a right to say that you want the child. And if your partner respects you at all, they'll at least listen to you.”

      “I don't want to lose them, Joohyun. The baby or my partner...But it feels impossible to keep both. I can't ask them to go through what they would have to endure just to let me have the baby.”

      “You know, I've realized something about you,” Joohyun sighed. “You're the type of guy that would do anything for the person he loves, even if it breaks him in the end. It's admirable of you, Minseok, but it's going to hurt you both in the end. If your partner loves you, do you think they're going to be alright with the fact that you lied to them and they hurt you without even knowing it? What if your partner gets rid of the baby and learns how much you wanted it? If it were me, I'd be so guilty and heartbroken...And angry that you didn't even bother to tell me what you were feeling. It would be too late to take everything back. Your emotions and feelings matter, Minseok, and if this person doesn't think that way too, then they aren't the one for you.”

      “So you're saying I should talk to them...”

      “If you _really_ want the baby, then yes.”

      “What if we break up?”

      “Then it wasn't meant to be and you would have broken up eventually anyway.”

      “I can't handle losing them, Joohyun. You don't understand how important this person is to me.”

      “Minseok...” She sighed. “We're going in circles now. I'm not going to tell you what to do in this situation, because that's for you to decide. But if you're this heartbroken over the pregnancy, I really think you should at least talk to your partner. I think you'll both regret it later on if you don't.”

 

      Minseok let out a deep breath and nodded. Joohyun did have a point, but it would still be a pointless conversation. It would only confuse Baekhyun and stress him out further. He was adamant about not keeping the baby. It was Minseok's baby as well though, Joohyun was right. Not only that, but if he couldn't even be honest with Baekhyun, what chance did their relationship stand? After all, he believed that honesty was policy in relationships. As scary as it was and as badly as he knew it would end, Minseok had to tell Baekhyun how he really felt. Guilt and regret would eat him alive otherwise.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun's appointment crept up on him much sooner than he would have liked. He'd gone to his trusted doctor who'd been looking after him for years. One of the more annoying things about Baekhyun's body was since he had a special condition, he couldn't just go to anyone. He didn't trust most doctors enough. Instead, he'd built his trust with this one and had gone to him whenever he needed anything. This situation was no different.

 

      The man, Dr. Lee Minhyun, was always very good to Baekhyun when he saw him. It was part of remaining professional, but Baekhyun appreciated that he never seemed condescending about his condition. Rather, he handled everything calmly and gently, much like Minseok did. Perhaps that was why Baekhyun was so comfortable around him.

 

      It didn't faze the man in the slightest when Baekhyun asked for a pregnancy test. In fact, he simply agreed and immediately started preparations. Baekhyun was shaking as the man proceeded to do the blood and urine tests. Normally, it would have taken a while to hear back from the lab, but Baekhyun's doctor had prioritized the results upon his request. Baekhyun was willing to pay anything to find out as soon as possible. He couldn't bear to be in the dark any longer. Finally, after a few hours of nervous waiting, his doctor came back in the room.

      “You're 9 weeks pregnant,” he explained gently, sitting on the stool near Baekhyun. The boy let out a shaky sigh.

      “So the pregnancy test wasn't false...”

      “Have you been feeling nauseous lately?”

      “Yes, that's why I took the test. My boyfriend and I...the condom broke.” The doctor nodded solemnly. “This was the first person you'd let sleep with you that way, was it not?”

      “That's right...”

      “Does he know you're here testing for pregnancy?”

      “Yes, he was with me when I called and set up the appointment.”

      “Without overstepping my boundaries, may I ask what you plan to do? Are you thinking of keeping the baby or not?”

      “I don't...think I'll keep it,” Baekhyun mumbled, looking away. He felt ashamed for saying this, but his doctor didn't say anything accusatory. “I can't be pregnant...with my career and everything...” His doctor nodded.

      “And your boyfriend is on board with this?”

      “Yes. Is...Is it going to be dangerous to get an abortion?”

      “Not if you do it somewhere safe. We can't do that at this hospital, but I can refer you to someone trustworthy. He'll be sure to keep quiet. It's part of protocol.”

      “A-Alright...”

      “You'll want to get the abortion soon to ensure a safe and easy operation. The longer you wait, the more risky it becomes.”

      “Ok...”

 

      Baekhyun listened as the doctor explained the procedure as well as a time frame in which he should get it done. When they'd finished, the doctor gave Baekhyun his test results, sending him on his way. Baekhyun had made sure to wear a mask and dress down, keeping his hair down over his eyes so it was hard to recognize him. Kyungsoo was already waiting for him in the van in the parking lot, but the last thing Baekhyun needed was to be recognized and have yet another scandal on his hands. He'd barely managed to pass Minseok off as just a friend. When he got in the car, Kyungsoo gave him a concerned, raised brow.

      “Do you know what's wrong now?”

      “Yeah...”

      “And?”

      “I'll tell you when we get back to my house. Please just wait until then.”

 

      Kyungsoo sighed, but did as told, starting the car. Baekhyun wasn't going to be able to hide this from him any longer, especially if he wanted to have an abortion. Kyungsoo was going to need to plan his schedule accordingly. He was terrified of telling him. Kyungsoo had always been strict with him and quick to judge his flippant relationships. What was he going to say now that he was pregnant?

 

      The drive was far too short and soon, Baekhyun was getting a glass of water for each of them in his kitchen. He sat down across from Kyungsoo and bit his lip, trying to think of how he was going to word this. The other must have realized he was nervous, because he remained silent and patient. Baekhyun eventually decided to show him the test results, passing them across the table. Kyungsoo opened the folder slowly and flipped through the pages inside. Baekhyun saw his eyebrows raise and he gulped.

      “I'm pregnant,” he whispered, trying to fill the silence.

      “Is it your boyfriend's baby?”

      “Yes...Minseok's.” Kyungsoo let out a deep sigh and Baekhyun closed his eyes, waiting for the nasty lecture he was going to get.

      “Are you feeling alright? Are you healthy and safe?”

      “I'm still queasy, but I think I'm ok,” Baekhyun answered awkwardly. He hadn't expected a concerned reaction from Kyungsoo.

      “That's good. Does Minseok know about the baby?”

      “Yeah, he was there with me when I found out. That's why he hugged me that morning the paparazzi caught us.”

      “And you didn't think to tell me about this then?”

      “I was scared,” Baekhyun whimpered. “I thought you would get angry or leave me or do something drastic.”

      “Baekhyun, I'm your manager. The last thing I would do is leave you or do something drastic.”

      “You aren't angry?”

      “No. It won't solve anything getting angry at you. What do you plan to do now?”

      “I was thinking...of having an abortion. The doctor said if I do it soon, it should be safe.”

      “And Minseok is alright with this?”

      “Yes...” Baekhyun mumbled. Kyungsoo let out another exhausted sigh.

      “Then it sounds like I should start looking into how long it will take for you to recover and where to get it done...”

      “My doctor referred me to someone. His information is in that folder.”

      “Alright, I'll take that and look into it.”

      “I'm sorry, Kyungsoo. All I do is cause you trouble...”

      “It's not a problem, Baekhyun,” his manager sighed. He got to his feet and placed a hand on the singer's shoulder. “This is a big deal, not something that should be taken lightly. I want you to be the one to make this decision about your body. I'll do whatever I can to support what you decide. I just want to make sure this is really what you want.”

      “It is,” Baekhyun said softly.

      “Then I'll get on it. Rest for now, alright? I'll try to make your schedule a little lighter now that I know what's going on.”

      “Thank you, Kyungsoo. You're the best.”

      “Of course I am. You'd be lost without me.”

 

      Baekhyun laughed and saw Kyungsoo off. After that, he went back to his room, opting to rest some in bed and watch TV. His energy was so easily depleted these days, naps were the only way he got through the day. He'd made great progress though. Kyungsoo had been gentle with him and extremely understanding of the situation. Perhaps he would get through this a little smoother than he anticipated.

 

~*~

      Minseok called Baekhyun a few days later, asking him to come over to his place. Baekhyun happily agreed, wanting to see him as well as discuss the issue of the paparazzi and the baby. Minseok didn't let on at that point that he was having second thoughts. He needed to wait until Baekhyun was in front of him to say so. He had a feeling if he said anything on the phone, Baekhyun would run away and never come over.

 

      It didn't make saying it to Baekhyun's face any easier though. Even after the celebrity arrived, Minseok struggled to bring it up. He opted to serve dinner and have a calm start to the evening first. It was only towards the end dinner when Baekhyun brought it up himself that the two started talking about what they'd really gotten together to discuss.

      “The issue with the picture is solved,” Baekhyun explained nervously. “I'm really sorry you had to go through that.”

      “It's fine,” Minseok quickly soothed. He'd been more worried about Baekhyun than himself.

      “We told the press you were my childhood friend and I was feeling ill that day, so you came over to take care of me. The hug was out of encouragement to get better.”

      “I see...”

      “I talked to Kyungsoo about the abortion too...He's looking into getting it scheduled now.”

      “Oh...” Minseok choked out.

 

      This was it. If he didn't say anything now, he would live to regret it forever. His heart was pounding out of his chest practically, and he was sure he was shaking from nerves, but he couldn't let this go. He had to at least try.

      “Baekhyun...Have you considered what it would be like to keep the baby?”

      “Minseok, we went over this already. I _can't_ keep it.”

      “What if we could figure out a way to keep the baby? Have you thought about raising it?”

      “Minseok, what's gotten into you!? I don't want the baby!”

      “But I do,” the other said quickly. Baekhyun's eyes widened, shock and confusion on his face. “I want the baby,” Minseok whispered, placing his head in his hands. He could feel the tears coming.

      “You...what?”

      “I want to keep the baby, Baekhyun.”

      “I don't understand...You said...”

      “I lied. This is your body so I feel like I don't have the right to tell you what to do...but I want to keep the baby...I want to raise it with you.”

      “Minseok, I can't!” Baekhyun exclaimed, sounding very shaken up.

      “Please...Just think about it. I'm sure we could find a way.”

      “I don't want to! I don't want a baby, Minseok! I thought we came to an understanding about this. You can't just tell me this now...”

      “I'm sorry...” The other whimpered.

 

      Baekhyun had been too busy panicking to notice the small droplets of water landing on the table through Minseok's fingers as he wept into his hands. He was crying. This was the first time he'd ever cried in front of Baekhyun. He always had such a calm, strong personality, seeing him like this was more unnerving to Baekhyun than being asked to keep the baby. Minseok was serious about this. He really wanted the baby.

      “I can't do this,” Baekhyun mumbled, getting to his feet shakily.

      “Baekhyun-”

      “No! We had a plan, and now...I can't decide this right now. I need to think...”

      “I'm so sorry...”

      “It's my body, Minseok...And I'll make the final decision...”

      “I know...”

      “I can't be here right now...I need to go...”

      “I'm so, so sorry,” Minseok repeated, not raising his head to look at Baekhyun. The latter bit his lip.

      “I'll call you...”

 

      Baekhyun walked away from the table quickly, wiping at his own eyes. He didn't know why he'd thought things would work out easily. They never did. He didn't even know what he was going to do now, but he knew that he couldn't stand the sight of Minseok crying. It was wrong to leave him like this, and Minseok would never abandon him if he were in his shoes, but Baekhyun couldn't help it. He wasn't some amazing person like Minseok. He was just a shitty human being with no regard for anyone's feelings but his own.

 

      Minseok heard the door shut and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He collapsed on the table, crying into his arms for what felt like a small eternity. He hadn't even remotely defended why he wanted the baby, but Baekhyun hadn't wanted to hear anything of it. Minseok had gone back on his word and made things infinitely harder for Baekhyun now. There was no way the other was going to come back. He would probably just abort the baby and leave Minseok because he was too attached and too much work. Their relationship was doomed from the start.

 

      Minseok practically dragged himself into bed that night. He was going to have to wake up and go to work the following day, which meant putting on the same mask he always wore. He felt so drained though, he wondered if that was even possible. He never should have fallen in love with Baekhyun. He was the only one that could ever wreck Minseok's life this badly. But it was too late now.


	4. Chapter 4

      The following day, Baekhyun couldn't concentrate during his work at all. It didn't help that the nausea was particularly bad that day. Thankfully, Kyungsoo was ever attentive to his needs. Any time Baekhyun needed a rest, Kyungsoo found a good reason to give him one. It took them longer to finish, but Baekhyun wasn't ready to pass out mid photo shoot this time, so he was grateful.

 

      When they were driving back in the car at the end of the day, Kyungsoo was silent for a large part of the drive. It was only when he was a short distance away from Baekhyun's house that he spoke up.

      “Did something happen with Minseok yesterday?”

      “Huh? Why do you ask?”

      “Because you've been spaced out and depressed all day. I'm not an idiot, Baekhyun. What happened?”

      “Can you come in...I need your advice...”

      “That's a first,” Kyungsoo remarked. “But I'll try my best to help.”

 

      When they got to Baekhyun's house, Kyungsoo followed him in. They sat at the table again, but this time was a little more relaxed than the last. Baekhyun wasn't afraid of talking to Kyungsoo, he was just completely lost on what to do. There wasn't an easy answer anymore, not since Minseok had told him how he really felt.

      “Minseok changed his mind,” Baekhyun sighed. “He wants to have the baby...He wants to raise it with me.”

      “So that's what happened,” Kyungsoo sighed. “And? What did you say?”

      “I told him I needed time to think and left...He was crying, Kyungsoo. I've never seen him that emotional and hurt before. He really wants the baby...”

      “What do you want?”

      “I don't know. I can't have a baby though. I can't go out on stage with a massive stomach and sing for people! I'll be a complete joke! If they don't completely boycott me for being a freak of nature first!”

      “Baekhyun, calm down. You're overreacting. That's not what I asked you. If we really needed to, I would find a way to get you safely through this pregnancy, both financially and medically, with a continued career on top of it all. The thing I want to know is whether or not _you_ want the baby.”

      “I never thought about it honestly,” Baekhyun muttered. “I've been trying to since Minseok told me he wanted to keep it, but...I just never saw myself becoming a parent, especially this way...”

      “Would you be opposed to it now that it's happened?”

      “I don't know...I'm scared. It's so much responsibility and I'm so scared of the future...But I can't stop thinking about Minseok. He was so miserable, Kyungsoo. And he must have been scared to tell me that. He's always been the type of person to hold back and make the sacrifices himself for the sake of someone else. I know he was fully planning to do that this time, and I was too caught up in myself to even notice how upset he was...”

      “Baekhyun, you can't blame yourself for that. You have a lot going on too. And while his opinion is important, you shouldn't keep the baby just for him. If you aren't serious about the child, it's going to make you both miserable down the road.”

      “I know that, which is why this is so hard. I don't think I can just suddenly wrap my head around being a parent and possibly risking my career or putting it on the side while I go through the pregnancy...But Minseok was willing to risk everything.”

      “You're two different people, Baekhyun. You don't have to do this if you don't want to.” The singer nodded slowly.

      “I still don't think I really want to have a baby, for several reasons. But...All my life, Minseok has given me so much, and I've just taken. Am I really going to do that again this time? If I get rid of the baby, the odds are it's going to break his heart. Would he still want to be a relationship with me after that? Would I lose the baby _and_ Minseok?”

      “There's a very good chance that you would,” Kyungsoo agreed.

      “I don't know if I would be able to live without Minseok,” Baekhyun whispered, feeling a lump in his throat as his emotions welled up. “It was hard enough living without him for the past 5 years, and now that I have him back, I never want to let go again...”

      “Something's got to give, Baekhyun. I don't think this is a situation where you can get everything you want.”

      “So I need to stop being selfish...”

      “No,” Kyungsoo corrected. “You need to think long and hard about what you _really_ want. If you don't want the pregnancy, terminate it. If you aren't willing to raise a child, don't do it just for Minseok. Or you could have the baby, give it to him, and go your separate ways. That's an option too, but I don't think that's very appealing to you given what you've told me. You need to make a decision and make sure you're behind it 100%. This isn't something you can half-ass.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded. Kyungsoo was absolutely right. He couldn't half-ass this, but he couldn't spend a lot of time thinking about it either. If he wanted to get rid of the baby, he needed to do it soon. He really wished there was some way he could find an easy solution. It was all going to come down to how much he loved Minseok and what he was willing to do for him.

 

      Kyungsoo stayed with Baekhyun a little while longer, just letting him ramble his thoughts and change the subject when he needed to. When his manager left, Baekhyun was feeling slightly more at ease. It had helped to talk things through with another voice of reason. He was still unsure of what he would do. It was so hard make a definitive decision.

 

      He laid down shortly after, his nausea and exhaustion getting the better of him for the evening. As he laid nestled under the covers, his hand unconsciously rubbed his stomach. He shouldn't even have to be worrying about this problem. If he were a normal guy, this never would have happened. He'd never resented his body as much as he did now.

 

      But Minseok still loved him as he was. He found no fault in Baekhyun or his body. How could Baekhyun pass someone like that up? He loved Minseok so much too, even if he was horrible at showing it. He glanced at the figurine on his desk that Minseok had gotten him. Minseok really was in a league of his own. What was he going to do?

 

~*~

      It had been 3 weeks. Baekhyun hadn't bothered to contact Minseok in all that time. Minseok had assumed him as good as gone at this point. He'd probably gotten the abortion and decided to never see him again. Minseok had started avoiding any news or sight of Baekhyun as well, mostly because it hurt to remember.

 

      Time seemed to drag by slowly. His work was exhausting, but he couldn't put his all into it. As such, he'd made his supervisor angry a few times and Joohyun had started looking out for him to prevent further mess ups. Minseok felt horrible about it, but he needed someone to clean up after him right now. He was too upset to do it himself.

 

      Joohyun was really turning out to be a blessing in Minseok's life. Even though she was going through her own set of changes with a baby on the way, she still made sure to look after Minseok. She almost always ate lunch with him, sometimes chatting away about something lighthearted, other times just providing a silent presence so he wasn't alone. Minseok really needed that right now, especially since Baekhyun had left him.

 

      Finally, when she'd had enough of watching him be upset, she decided to try talking to him about what had happened during their lunch break. Minseok knew it was coming eventually, so he didn't bother to avoid the subject. She'd been dealing with his foul attitude long enough, she deserved to know.

      “I take it things with your partner didn't go well,” she said softly. Minseok shook his head.

      “They left right after I asked them and they haven't contacted me in 3 weeks.”

      “I'm sorry...”

      “You don't have to apologize. Even though it hurts now, I don't regret it, and it's because of you that I can feel this way. It's just hard to move on, that's all.”

      “Did they have an abortion? Do you know?”

      “No, I don't know. But they needed to have it soon if they were going to, so I'm sure they did. Why else wouldn't they contact me?” Joohyun sighed and nodded.

      “The least they could do was tell you it was over so you wouldn't be left hanging like this...”

      “I think the silence says everything,” Minseok grumbled. “It was a short time, but it was really nice when we were together. I guess I just have to count my blessings and leave it as is. In the end, I was just much more attached than they were, I think.”

      “This isn't fair, Minseok,” she whined. “They owe you at least a resolution.”

      “I'll get over it, Joohyun. There's nothing I can do about it now.”

      “Will you really be ok? You're slipping up at work and I'm sure you're even more of a mess at home, right?”

      “I'll be fine,” Minseok assured, offering a small smile. “Just don't give up on me. It'll take a little time, but I promise I'll get over this. And I'll make it up to you somehow.”

      “You can help me out at the office when the pregnancy brain kicks in,” she laughed. Minseok even let out a quiet chuckle at this.

      “I can definitely do that.” Joohyun nudged him with her arm.

      “I know you're going through a lot, but seriously, don't keep it all in. I'm here for you.”

      “Thanks...It means a lot to me.”

 

      Joohyun smiled and patted Minseok's back. She really was a wonderful person. Her husband was lucky to have her. Minseok was lucky to have her as a friend too, especially now that he'd lost his only other friend in this city.

 

      As Minseok finished work and rested at home, that thought kept lingering in his head. He really didn't have many friends here. His main reason to come to the city was for Baekhyun. As much as he liked Joohyun, he hated his job and was miserable doing it. Perhaps it was time to accept defeat and go home. He'd always liked the countryside more anyway. He wouldn't have to hear about Baekhyun as much there either.

 

      Maybe he would take some time off work and go home and visit his parents. He needed a break from the city life and the misery that came with it. If Baekhyun was going to abandon him, Minseok would just leave. He'd have to ask for some time off, so it wasn't something he could do immediately, but the thought of getting away for a bit was sounding more and more appealing. It was time for a new start.

 

~*~

      When Minseok's phone rang a few nights later, displaying Baekhyun's number, he was surprised to say the least. He'd all but given up hope on that situation. Although he hadn't talked to his supervisor about taking any time off yet, he'd already resolved himself to do so. He was serious about moving on from this. So why was Baekhyun bothering to call him now? Was it to give some half-assed apology and ask to go out again? Could Minseok just get over it that easily and go back to the way things were? He didn't think so.

 

      He sighed and set his phone down on his desk. He had been sitting at his computer, watching a show while eating some instant ramyun. He hadn't done much cooking for himself in the past few weeks. It was hard enough to motivate himself to get up and go to work in the morning, so naturally he'd slipped a bit on house work and cooking.

 

      He took another bite of his ramyun and was about to play his show again when his phone rang once more. It was Baekhyun again. He was being extremely persistent. Minseok had never ignored him like this before either. He hated himself for wanting to answer the phone so badly. What if something horrible had happened and Baekhyun needed him though? Minseok was so easily drawn back into this relationship. It had always been that way.

 

      The phone rang a third time and Minseok sighed, setting his bowl down. Baekhyun wasn't going to let up it seemed. He picked up his phone and lazily held it to his ear. He had to remain distant and detached.

      “Hello?”

      “Thank God, you picked up,” Baekhyun exclaimed on the other end. “I was getting really worried.”

      “What did you need?” Minseok asked, not really acknowledging what the other had just said. There was a short pause and Minseok could tell the other was taken aback slightly by his response.

      “I needed to talk to you, actually...My house probably isn't the best, so I was wondering if I could come over.”

      “It's not something we can't talk about on the phone?”

      “No, not really...I'd like to talk to you in person. Is that not ok?”

      “No, it's fine,” Minseok sighed, giving up the fight. “Just come on over and I'll open the door for you.”

      “Ok...”

 

      Minseok hung up the phone after that, chewing on his lip nervously. What was so important that Baekhyun had to come over? Was he really trying to sneak his way into Minseok's good graces again? Was he even aware that he'd fallen out of them? If anything, Minseok had assumed Baekhyun was done with him. It was odd to have the other come back now. Minseok was scared of what Baekhyun was going to tell him.

 

      He finished his ramyun and decided to clean up his kitchen enough for it to be presentable. About 20 minutes later, there was a persistent knock on the door. Minseok let out a shaky sigh before walking over and opening it, letting Baekhyun slip in. The singer timidly kicked his shoes off and headed for the table, where he and Minseok usually had their important discussions. Minseok followed behind, sitting across from Baekhyun and waiting patiently for the other to say something.

      “I'm sorry!” Baekhyun shouted suddenly, bowing forward so much his forehead was practically touching the table. Minseok's eyes went wide.

      “What about?”

      “Everything! For taking this long to get back to you, for forcing you into a situation where you couldn't be honest with me...For hurting you...”

      “Baekhyun, that's...”

      “I'm so, so sorry. I was so selfish and only thinking about myself and you have every right to hate me.”

      “Baekhyun, calm down! I don't hate you, ok? Lift your head, I don't want to talk to your hair.”

 

      The other boy sighed and lifted his head so he wasn't bowing anymore, but he still kept it lower than Minseok's. He was far more upset than Minseok had realized he would be. What had caused him to become this self-conscious? Now that Minseok thought about it, he really hadn't been paying _any_ attention to Baekhyun the past few weeks, so he didn't even know what the boy was up to these days.

      “How have you been?” Minseok asked.

      “About as well as I can be. It's been pretty busy.”

      “I see...Did the operation go well?”

 

      There was no point in beating around the bush. By this point, Baekhyun had to have had the abortion. Why else would he be here apologizing so much? Minseok just wanted him to be honest and leave if he was going to leave. He was tired of being dragged through an emotional roller coaster.

 

      Baekhyun looked confused at first, as if what Minseok had asked didn't make sense. He repeated the word 'operation' to himself and Minseok wondered if he'd never heard an abortion referred to in that way. In truth, he just didn't want to say the word out loud because he didn't want to break down crying over it again. Eventually, Baekhyun's eyes widened as he put two and two together.

      “Minseok, listen,” Baekhyun started, getting to his feet.

 

      This was it. He was leaving. Minseok had pushed too far again. Should he apologize? He didn't feel like it. He'd been hurt too after all. To his surprise, once Baekhyun was standing, he walked over to Minseok, stopping beside him. He pulled his shirt tight, revealing the smallest bump of stomach Minseok had ever seen on him. It almost looked like Baekhyun had just let his diet go and filled out a bit. It was a bit rounder than the normal soft stomach Baekhyun had in high school though. Minseok stared up at him with hopeful, searching eyes, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest.

      “I didn't get the abortion. I still have the baby.”

      “W-What...? Why? I thought you didn't...”

      “I thought about it for so long, Minseok. I really did. I didn't want to come to you until I was resolved in whatever I had decided. I went back and talked to my doctor about whether it's safe for me to be pregnant and have a baby. Then I talked to my manager a lot about what we could do and what my options were. I'm sorry I took so long, but I wanted to make sure I had thought through everything I possibly could.”

      “What made you decide to keep the baby?” Minseok asked. He could feel his eyes watering, but he wanted to keep it together. Crying in front of Baekhyun wasn't something he liked to do.

      “I thought about what it would be like to be a parent. And I'm still scared and pretty unsure about it, but I'd be with you right? Between the two of us, we could probably raise a kid, right? And besides, if I'm going to have a kid with anyone, it's going to be you. I want to be with you, Minseok...You and the baby.”

 

      Minseok raised his hand, timidly pressing his fingers against Baekhyun's stomach. The baby was really still in there. Baekhyun hadn't gone through with the abortion. He'd decided to raise it. He'd decided to stay with Minseok. Baekhyun placed his hand over Minseok's, and that was all it took for the latter to break down crying again. He leaned against Baekhyun's stomach, crying into his shirt while the other wrapped his arm around him, rubbing his back gently.

      “I'm 12 weeks now,” Baekhyun said softly. “Just about done with the first trimester.”

      “I can't believe it...I thought you'd gotten rid of the baby. I thought you didn't want me anymore...”

      “I'll always want you. I'm sorry I ran away and hurt you like that. We should have talked it out together. Will you forgive me for being selfish?” Minseok shook his head.

      “You weren't being selfish. You were looking out for yourself. I still can't believe it...We still have our baby.” Baekhyun smiled and held him closer.

      “We do.”

 

      Seeing Minseok like this had been more than enough to reassure Baekhyun that he'd made the right choice. Truthfully, the thought of having a kid still didn't entirely appeal to him, but if he was with Minseok through it all, he was sure they'd find a way to be happy. Minseok was the only one he had that amount of undying faith in. He wasn't about to lose that presence in his life. He was sure he would come to love the baby as well. After all, they would be related to Minseok too.

 

      Minseok held Baekhyun, crying for for some time. It was only when Baekhyun started whining about being tired and having a long day that Minseok finally let go and wiped at his eyes.

      “Do you need to go home?”

      “No. Kyungsoo gave me the day off tomorrow so I could spend some time with you and patch things up...”

      “You got a day off?” Minseok asked skeptically.

      “Yeah. Kyungsoo actually backed my schedule off a lot lately. The morning sickness has been pretty bad and I need all the rest I can get because my energy just seems to deplete easily these days.”

      “I'm sorry...”

      “It's fine. It's nothing to apologize for. Once I get into the second trimester, my energy should be going back up.”

      “That's good to know...” Baekhyun nodded and smiled, running his fingertips gently through Minseok's hair.

      “Would you mind if I spent the night tonight?” Minseok rapidly shook his head.

      “Do you need food? I kinda just ate instant ramyun, but I can cook something for you...”

      “I'm fine. I'd like to lie down if that's ok...I'm really tired and that kinda took a lot of courage and energy,” Baekhyun laughed awkwardly.

      “Of course! Come on!”

 

      Minseok got up from his seat and held Baekhyun's hand as they walked back to his room. Baekhyun immediately laid down on his bed, and Minseok noticed then that he did look a little pale and very tired. Minseok turned the TV on and got something playing so that Baekhyun could watch it and doze off. After that, he cautiously crawled into bed beside Baekhyun. The other rolled onto his back and held out his arm, whining a bit as a means to ask Minseok to come closer. Soon enough, Minseok's head was resting on Baekhyun's chest and his hand was once more planted on his stomach, rubbing it gently with his thumb.

      “You're really ok with having a baby, Baekhyun?”

      “Yes. Are you trying to make me second guess myself now?” The other laughed.

      “I'm just...What about your body? It's going to change a lot. And your career? Isn't that going to be a problem now? Kids are lifelong responsibilities too...”

      “I'll deal with the body changes as they come,” Baekhyun sighed. “No use worrying about being round now, right? As for having a kid, I know it's a huge responsibility, but I want to try and do my best.”

      “Your career though...”

      “Kyungsoo and I ironed it out. We spent a while trying to plan and figure out what we would do if I kept the baby. He's willing to help me keep it covered as long as we can. For now, I'm hardly showing, so as long as I wear loose clothes, I'm fine to work just as I am now. In the meantime, Kyungsoo's going to try and set up a radio show for me.”

      “A radio show!?”

      “Yeah. When I start showing more, I'll move off the TV and public promotions onto a radio show. That way I can still make money and appear to the public in some form. Then when I'm about ready to burst, I'll go on a maternity hiatus, though we obviously won't call it that~”

      “You really thought this through...”

      “I told you I wanted to be completely sure of my decision when I came back, right? I've got everything as planned out as I can have it for now. I'm serious, Minseok...”

      “I believe you,” he said softly. “Thank you, Baekhyun...For doing all this. I promise I'll be here with you every step of the way. You won't be alone.”

 

      Baekhyun shifted on his side so he was facing Minseok and he connected their lips. It had been so long since Minseok had felt Baekhyun this close, the kiss practically took his breath away. He'd been so bitter and hateful just hours before. He really was putty in Baekhyun's hands. He loved him too much for his own good. At least this meant they would stay together though. Minseok would get to have a family with Baekhyun. This was more than he could have ever bargained for in his life.

      “I love you,” Baekhyun whispered in between kisses. “I'm sorry for making you wait.”

      “I love you too,” Minseok hummed back.

 

      As long as Baekhyun was happy, Minseok didn't mind how long he had to wait. Baekhyun had really taken his feelings into consideration in the end. Minseok had no doubt in his mind now that Baekhyun was serious about this and that he loved him. The road ahead would be bumpy, but at least they would be traveling it together instead of apart. Minseok couldn't ask for a better outcome than this.

 

~*~

      As soon as Minseok went back to work, he was dying to tell Joohyun the good news. She'd been there during his low, she needed to know things were fine. He rushed into the office and more or less dragged her excitedly up to the rooftop where they normally talked. When he turned around to talk to her, she was giving him a concerned look, like he was crazy, and he felt a little bad for pulling her so dramatically out of the office, but he couldn't help it.

      “What!?” She gasped. “If you act like that, people are gonna get suspicious of us!” She joked, lightening up slightly now that she wasn't being pulled across the building.

      “My partner!” Minseok started. “They came over the other day!”

      “Really? How was it...? Had they gotten the abortion?” She asked nervously, holding her own stomach unconsciously. Minseok shook his head.

      “They kept the baby,” he said gently, smiling fervently. “They're about 3 months along now.”

 

      Joohyun's face lit up so much it was almost as if she was the one who'd received the best news of her life. She rushed forward, squealing happily, and hugged Minseok close, this time catching him off guard. It didn't take long for him to hug her back though. They stood there, swaying and bouncing up and down, acting like the most gleeful of idiots. Minseok couldn't have cared less though. He was the happiest of all idiots right now. Finally Joohyun pulled back, still holding his shoulders.

      “That's so wonderful! I'm so happy for you.”

      “I didn't think this would actually happen. I really thought it was over.”

      “You were in a bad state of mind,” she soothed gently. “I told you if your partner loved you, they would really consider it! You just needed to trust them more and speak up for yourself!”

      “Thank you...I really don't know where I'd be without you. I had to tell you first because I was so happy. Sorry for dragging you out of the office like that.”

      “It's fine,” Joohyun laughed. “I would have done the same~ You know what this means, Minseok?”

      “What?”

      “We're going to go shopping for baby things together down the road.”

      “Oh God...I didn't even think about that. I don't know the first thing about any of that stuff.”

      “Well, you've got another 6 months or so to think about it so don't worry~ I'll help you too. It's not like I don't have to learn it myself as well.” She rubbed her stomach once more. She was just starting to show too.

      “I'll be glad for all the help I can get. I'm sure my partner will too.”

      “Will I ever get to meet this partner of yours?” Joohyun asked playfully. “I might have to teach them a lesson or two for making my coworker a disaster for a month.” Minseok laughed awkwardly.

      “Maybe someday...Right now things are still pretty difficult for them.”

      “Is the pregnancy dangerous?”

      “Ah, no. It's not anything like that. They told me they were healthy and safe at least. It's just...They're in a bit of a position where they have to protect their identity. I promise I'll tell you someday...”

      “It's alright. I believe you. This is so exciting though! I'm going to have a partner in crime~”

      “For now, we might want to get back to being business partners unless we want to lose our jobs,” Minseok grumbled. Joohyun nodded.

      “You're right. Really though, Minseok. Congratulations. I'm so happy things worked out for you!”

 

      Minseok nodded and the two headed back to the office. They received a few curious glances and waved them off, saying there were some urgent matters they had to discuss. Work was dull as usual, but Minseok was very easily sated with the knowledge that Baekhyun would be coming over to his house again that night. He really felt like he was over the clouds. How on earth had Byun Baekhyun managed to get such firm control over Minseok's entire life?

 

~*~

      Time seemed to fly by while Minseok was so happy. Kyungsoo usually arranged Baekhyun's schedule in such a way that he could come and see Minseok every couple of days. They were still really careful about it since Baekhyun was still pretty high on the radar after his recent scandals. It was nice not to be denied seeing each other though. Kyungsoo was pretty understanding about the whole situation.

 

      Baekhyun would do any number of things when he came over to Minseok's house after finishing his work. Sometimes they would just curl up in bed together and talk. Other times they would watch movies or cook dinner together. On rare occasion, Baekhyun would reserve part of a restaurant and they would go out while he still could. Baekhyun's favorite thing to do was come over to Minseok's house and play video games though.

 

      Sometimes they would play something on a console, either fighting against each other or working together depending on the game. Other times, Minseok would watch Baekhyun struggle on his computer, trying his hardest to get better at the rpg that he used to conquer in. It was frustrating for Baekhyun to always lose, but Minseok found it rather endearing, especially when Baekhyun would puff his cheeks out and make some silly excuse or tell Minseok some cheesy, motivational quote. It really felt like they were back in high school again with how much time they were able to spend together.

 

      A month went by quickly and Baekhyun had a small, but very present baby bump on his stomach. He'd mourned the loss of his abs initially, but Minseok had sworn to him that he loved him with or without them, and if he really wanted, they could work out together once the baby was born to get them back. Not all of his musculature had faded just yet, but Baekhyun knew by the end, he would be _very_ round.

 

      Baekhyun had just finished a photo shoot one evening and was once more over at Minseok's place, playing on his computer. The other was watching him from the bed, eyebrows raised every time Baekhyun did something risky. There was probably a reason why he lost so much. He was impatient and stubborn, but at least it provided something entertaining to watch. After dying once again, Baekhyun groaned, leaning back in the chair in frustration. Minseok caught a glimpse of his belly and couldn't help but smile. Even after a month, it still felt unreal that they were really going to have the baby.

      “How the hell did we used to play this stupid game?” Baekhyun whined.

      “Not like an idiot,” Minseok deadpanned. He received a pout in response. “You'll get the hang of it, you just need to stop rushing headfirst into enemy territory.”

 

      Baekhyun whined and started his game from his last save point once more. Minseok smiled gently, then noticed a folder that Baekhyun had brought over and placed on his desk. He reached for it and picked it up, giving Baekhyun a curious look.

      “What's this?” He asked.

      “Ah! That's from my photo shoot!” Baekhyun explained happily, pausing the game so he could face Minseok.

      “Really? Isn't that confidential stuff til the official release? Are you supposed to just bring it home with you?”

      “These are some of the no good shots, so they won't ever be used. Usually, they're just deleted, but there were some that I really wanted to keep, so I asked for some favors and got them printed out.”

      “Wow, that's quite the exception. Why would you want a no good shot anyways? Aren't those usually the awkward or blurry ones?”

      “Look at it and you'll see,” Baekhyun singsonged.

 

      Minseok raised his eyebrows and opened the folder. There were a few photos inside, which Minseok gently pulled out. His jaw dropped when he looked at them. They were absolutely beautiful shots. One was over the shoulder, angled down so you could see some of Baekhyun's cheek and side profile. As Minseok's eyes traveled down the picture, he noticed that Baekhyun's shirt hadn't fallen right on his body and there was a very distinct bump on his stomach. The next picture he was laying on his side, looking at the camera with an intense, but beautiful stare. Again, his shirt material had gotten pulled tight, revealing his stomach. The last one was him seated in a chair, one leg bent with his foot on the seat and the other leg sprawled before him. His head was tilted back in this shot, revealing his jaw and neck. In this picture, it was easiest to see the bump on his stomach.

      “They aren't really bad poses, but we can't use them because of this little one,” Baekhyun sighed, rubbing his stomach. “I really liked them though, so I thought they might make good maternity pictures...It's not like I'll get to do anything like that once I get much rounder than this.”

      “They're beautiful,” Minseok breathed. “The perk of being a celebrity is great photos I guess. Though I guess the subject matter's pretty good too~” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “The photographer didn't make any comments about your stomach?”

      “Nah. Right now it still looks like I just said fuck it to dieting and we're just trying to cover it up. Plenty of photographers have to do that.”

      “That's good, I guess...”

      “Anyways, I wanted you to have them,” Baekhyun stated shyly. “If you want them, that is...”

      “Of course I do!” Minseok exclaimed. “Ah, I'll have to shop for frames...”

      “Really?” Baekhyun asked incredulously.

      “Well yeah...These pictures are beautiful and I want to keep them safe.”

      “What if people come over and see them?”

      “The only person who would come over is you, and if anyone else did, I'd obviously put them somewhere they couldn't be seen.”

      “So you really like them?” Baekhyun asked hopefully. Minseok nodded.

      “I love them.”

 

      Baekhyun got up from the computer and walked over to the other. Minseok naturally set the photos and the envelope back on the desk to make room for Baekhyun as the latter straddled his thighs. Minseok wrapped his arms around him, massaging his lower back gently. Baekhyun sighed contentedly, draping his arms around Minseok's neck and resting his head on his shoulder.

      “Does you back hurt?” Minseok asked softly. Baekhyun shook his head.

      “Not too bad.”

      “Have you been sleeping alright? You look tired.”

      “I never sleep well,” Baekhyun sighed. “But being pregnant doesn't help. It's so hard to find a comfortable position...And it's only going to get worse, right? Eventually the back pain will come.”

      “We could get you one of those body pillows,” Minseok suggested. Baekhyun groaned.

      “Pregnancy is hard...”

      “I'm sorry,” Minseok whispered, pressing soft kisses down Baekhyun's neck and sliding his hands underneath his shirt, running his fingers along the musculature of his back. “I'll be sure to take good care of you the entire time.”

      “Will you still hold me like this when I'm 8 months pregnant?” Baekhyun asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

      “Of course. If you want to be held, I'll do it any time. It will never matter to me how round you get, Baekhyun. Pregnant or not.”

 

      Baekhyun hummed, sounding somewhat impressed but also like he was teasing Minseok. The latter smirked and pressed his fingers a littler harder into Baekhyun's back, gently working out some of the tightness. Despite denying that his back hurt, Minseok had found that Baekhyun's back and shoulders were always tense. Baekhyun let out a soft mewl and Minseok continued placing kisses on his neck, pressing them against Baekhyun's Adam's apple as he leaned his head back.

 

      Minseok grabbed Baekhyun's thighs and lifted him up long enough to lie him on his back. He fitted himself in between Baekhyun's thighs and leaned over him, connecting their lips this time. Baekhyun closed his eyes and sighed, letting himself be led by the other. Minseok ran his hands along Baekhyun's thighs, squeezing here and there, then tickled his sides, causing the man underneath him to wriggle and yelp. Minseok laughed and pressed their lips together again just as Baekhyun was about to voice his complaints. When their lips broke apart, Baekhyun smiled sheepishly.

      “I love you so much,” he breathed, running his fingers through Minseok's hair and along his cheek.

      “I love you too,” Minseok responded, placing another kiss on his jaw. One thing he would never tire of was kissing Baekhyun.

 

      Eventually, the two curled up in bed together, getting ready to sleep, Baekhyun's game long forgotten for the night. Minseok had made it a habit of laying on his side, caressing the other's stomach before he fell asleep. Baekhyun's body was starting to change at a faster rate now, and there were times when the slow stretch of his stomach was actually somewhat painful. Minseok wished he could provide more help to the boy, but this never failed to calm Baekhyun down.

      “Next month I'm going to get an ultrasound and find out the gender.”

      “Really? You had one recently, didn't you?”

      “Yeah, that was just to make sure the baby was healthy and confirm the due date...”

      “March 18th, right?”

      “Yep. I got pregnant back in mid-June.”

      “The baby's gonna come near my birthday then, huh...” Minseok muttered in thought.

      “The doctor said they rarely come on the exact due date, so I guess we'll have to see. Will you come with me to the next ultrasound?”

      “I wouldn't miss it. I didn't even want to miss the first one, but I had work. We're gonna find out what we can call you~” He singsonged, poking Baekhyun's stomach playfully.

      “We're gonna have to think of a name...”

      “You write music, shouldn't making up titles and names come easily to you?”

      “You overestimate me,” Baekhyun laughed.

      “We'll figure it out~”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and shifted gently onto his side, pressing his forehead into the crook of Minseok's neck. This was by far his favorite position to sleep in. Minseok would always wrap his arms around him and hold him close. It was the only time Baekhyun really felt safe and secure.

 

      Truthfully, he was still far from confident on many things, raising a child and keeping up with his career just a couple off the list. When he was with Minseok though, he could let his anxieties go and be himself. It was the first time he'd ever felt this way in his life. Despite the hard road ahead and the constant nerves and fear, Baekhyun was genuinely happy. He hadn't voiced this to Minseok yet, but he was also starting to get really excited for the baby. It was amazing just how much Minseok had influenced him. He was even starting to love the idea of being a parent with him.

 

~*~

      A few weeks passed and soon enough, Baekhyun's ultrasound date was upon them. He'd spent the night at Minseok's house the day before. Kyungsoo wouldn't be taking him this time because he didn't want to attract too much attention bringing him in the van, so he would drive there with Minseok instead. He'd brought a rather elaborate amount of clothes and accessories to hide his face with for the occasion.

 

      His appointment was in the afternoon, so they spent a rather lazy morning together, having a late breakfast then lounging about. The weather was much cooler now as they neared mid-October, so Baekhyun very easily got away with wearing loose fitting sweaters to hide his baby bump. Even over the past few weeks, he seemed to have gotten bigger. It was amazing how fast the baby seemed to grow now that he was in the second trimester.

 

      Baekhyun left his hair down and looking rather messy, but Minseok thought it still looked great on him. After that, he put on a black mask, covering all of his face except his eyes. He was wearing a loose black sweater, but his stomach still popped out in it. He definitely didn't look like the celebrity Byun Baekhyun, but he was still nervous nonetheless. Going into public these days always made him feel that way, and that made Minseok a little sad. It would only get harder as time went on.

 

      Baekhyun held out his hand for Minseok and the two left his apartment and got into his car, heading for the hospital. They ended up getting there fairly early, so Baekhyun checked in and they sat in the waiting room. He leaned on Minseok's shoulder with a sigh and the latter intertwined their fingers again.

      “You ok?” Minseok asked. Baekhyun nodded.

      “Just tired. I didn't sleep well last night. It didn't help that I was too excited for today.”

      “We've got like 15 or 20 minutes. You want to sleep for a bit?”

      “Do you mind?”

      “Not at all.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded and Minseok leaned forward just enough to see his eyelashes flutter shut. Minseok smiled and placed a kiss on Baekhyun's head before leaning back in his seat. There weren't many people there, so Baekhyun must have relaxed a little bit. Otherwise, he never would have even considered falling asleep on Minseok. He would have been keeping watch, making sure no one recognized him.

 

      Finally, a nurse called them back and Minseok gently shook Baekhyun. He must have been really tired because he'd actually managed to fall asleep in those 15 minutes. The nurse proceeded to do a regular checkup on him before taking them to the room with the ultrasound equipment. At that point, Baekhyun was asked to lay down on an examination bed while he and the room were prepped for ultrasounds. The nurse then left them alone in the room to go get the doctor.

      “Are you nervous?” Minseok asked, noting how Baekhyun was clinging to his hand with an iron grip.

      “A little...What if there's something wrong with the baby? What if they end up like me...?”

      “Baekhyun, if they do, then it won't matter. We'll treat them just the same way. There's nothing wrong with you in the first place.”

      “I just don't want them to be confused or mistreated.”

      “They won't be, I promise. You and I will protect them, no matter what, ok? Let's not borrow trouble for now and just see what the ultrasound shows.”

      “Yeah...This will be your first time seeing an ultrasound, huh?” Baekhyun commented, trying to find something lighter to talk about.

      “That's right.”

      “You'll get to hear the heartbeat...”

 

      Minseok's eyes widened at this. He hadn't even thought about that. The baby was alive so obviously it would have a heartbeat, but the idea was so mystical to Minseok. Other than feeling Baekhyun's stomach and watching it grow, he'd had no other way of connecting with the baby. Now, not only was he going to get to see the baby and learn the gender, he was going to get to hear the heartbeat too. The thought alone was a little overwhelming.

      “It's so amazing, Minseok...It makes everything feel real.”

      “Are you happy, Baekhyun?”

      “I am...Thank you so much for bearing with me and helping me get this far. I guess this is probably the best time to tell you this, but I'm looking forward to being a parent more and more as time goes on.”

      “Really?” Minseok asked.

 

      His chest felt like it was going to burst hearing this. He'd been so worried up until now about Baekhyun pushing himself and still not wanting to go through with this, but bearing it for his sake. This was the first time Baekhyun was actually expressing any inclination towards wanting to be a parent. Today really was going to be a life changing day.

      “Maybe it's maternal instincts, but all I can think about finally meeting the baby, you know?”

      “You're gonna have to wait a little longer for that,” Minseok laughed.

      “I know,” Baekhyun pouted. “But today will give us a lot more to think about, so I'm excited.”

 

      At that point, the doctor entered the room. Minseok bowed to him slightly, since Baekhyun was still holding his hand and preventing him from really getting up or going anywhere. The doctor returned his greeting and walked over to the counter, setting down some files, putting on gloves, and preparing the gel and the probe.

      “How have you been, Baekhyun?” He asked.

      “Pretty well. Dr. Lee, this is my boyfriend, Minseok.”

      “It's a pleasure to finally meet you.”

      “You too,” Minseok responded.

      “So he's the lucky father, eh? Today's a pretty big day. If all goes well, we'll learn the gender.”

      “If all goes well?” Baekhyun asked nervously.

      “Sometimes babies are a little elusive and don't like to be seen,” the doctor explained, chuckling a bit. “That's all. Shall we get started?”

 

      Baekhyun nodded and looked up at Minseok, both in fear and excitement. The doctor lifted Baekhyun's sweater and squirted some gel onto his stomach. Baekhyun let out a shaky breath, shifting his eyes from Minseok over to the screen as the doctor lightly placed the probe on his stomach. It took a while before he could make anything out on the screen, but eventually, he caught sight of a small foot.

      “Ah, there we go,” the doctor chuckled. “There's something you'll recognize.”

      “A foot!” Minseok whispered excitedly. He was acting surprisingly giddy compared to his normal demeanor, but he was more excited to see his own baby than he'd been for anything else in his life.

      “Let's see what else we can see.” The man shifted the probe slightly. “Here's the head, and there's a hand.”

 

      Baekhyun squeezed Minseok's hand excitedly. He'd seen an ultrasound the last time he was here with the doctor, but the baby was much further along now, so it was still new and invigorating. The doctor moved the probe again and Minseok heard a strange, soft thumping noise. His eyes widened as Baekhyun's grip got even tighter and he realized what it was.

      “Still got a good, strong heartbeat,” the doctor stated.

 

      Minseok's jaw dropped at the sound. This was all suddenly too much to take in and he was quickly feeling overwhelmed. The doctor didn't seem to care that Minseok was already struggling. Instead, the man moved the probe again, smiling and glancing between the two of them.

      “Would you like to know the gender?”

      “Yes!” Baekhyun gasped immediately. The man laughed and pointed at the screen.

      “Look at that right there. You two are the proud parents of a baby boy.”

      “A boy...” Minseok repeated, eyes so wide they looked like they might fall out. Baekhyun looked like he was about to cry.

      “Is he...Is he ok? He's healthy and developing well?”

      “He looks beautiful, Baekhyun,” the doctor soothed. “He's a very healthy baby boy.”

      “Thank God...”

      “You were worried, weren't you?” Dr. Lee asked, patting Baekhyun's shoulder.

      “I was so scared something would be wrong...” Baekhyun whispered. “He's really healthy?”

      “Yes. Can't you see him? He's perfect.”

 

      Baekhyun stared at the monitor and felt his eyes watering. Suddenly, Minseok leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead. They were going to have a baby boy, who was healthily growing inside Baekhyun. He didn't need to worry or panic anymore. Baekhyun was so unbelievably happy.

 

      The doctor showed them a few more angles and printed out the pictures for them to take home. Next, he cleaned up Baekhyun's stomach and finished the checkup. Baekhyun had taken his mask off in order to speak easier, but now that they were finishing up, he put it on once more, his entire face disappearing except for his eyes. They said their goodbyes to the doctor and Minseok held out his hand for Baekhyun to take. After that, they left the hospital hand in hand, heading back to Minseok's place for a peaceful lunch minus Baekhyun's mask.

 

      When they got back to his place, Minseok immediately went to the kitchen, cooking something simple and quick for the both of them. It took a little while because Minseok was still somewhat dazed from everything he'd just witnessed. Baekhyun sat at the table, resting his cheeks on his hands and staring down at the ultrasound pictures. As Minseok brought food to the table, he couldn't help but giggle to himself when he noticed Baekhyun kicking his legs back and forth like an excited kid. He really was getting into this. Minseok had never been happier in his whole life.

      “You might want to put the pictures away while you eat so you don't get them dirty,” Minseok suggested, setting Baekhyun's food down on the table.

      “Ah, thanks. I'll put them away, just one more look.”

 

      Minseok set his own food down on the table and took a seat next to Baekhyun, smirking as the boy looked at each picture individually before putting them back in the folder. He really was adorable, and he had Minseok completely charmed. Finally, Baekhyun let out a happy sigh and took a bite of his food. Minseok glanced at his fairly prominent baby bump, which was somewhat exaggerated now that he was sitting.

      “You're really starting to show,” he stated, reaching over to rub Baekhyun's stomach. “Are you going to be ok to work for much longer?”

      “After this month, I'm switching to the radio show. Kyungsoo's been working hard to set it up, making sure the staff are trustworthy enough to understand the situation and keep it under wraps.”

      “I see...”

      “But for the rest of this month, I'm just doing a few interviews and a couple simple performances. Sometimes we have to pad my outfits a bit to hide the baby, but the stylist has been really good about it. Kyungsoo and I told her about what was going on as well, so she's definitely a stylist to keep in the future.”

      “That's pretty awesome. So you'll have a radio show, huh? During the day or night?”

      “In the evening.”

      “So I can listen after I get off work then. That will be nice~”

      “You'll listen to me every night?” Baekhyun asked happily.

      “Of course, I wouldn't miss it. What do you think you'll talk about?”

      “I'm still trying to decide. For part of it, I'm going to be receiving calls as a way to get closer to my fans.”

      “What if they say something freaky? I know you've got weird fans...”

      “Then they'd embarrass themselves on a live broadcast and I'll find some way to get through it.”

      “So professional~”

 

      Baekhyun shrugged, giving Minseok a cocky glance. He seemed really confident about the radio show though, which made Minseok feel better. If it were him, he wouldn't be able to just improvise every night and talk to random people. Baekhyun had always been a 'people person' though. This was in his natural element.

      “Changing topics a bit,” Baekhyun started. “What are we going to do about this little one?” He asked, rubbing his belly. “He's gonna need a name and plenty of things. Clothes, bottles, diapers, toys...A car seat or a carrier, maybe a stroller...There's a lot to think about.”

      “That's true. Let's take it slow on the name. He won't be born too soon, so I really want to put time into deciding. As for buying all that stuff, I'll start reading up on good brands. I have a friend at work who's pregnant too, so she'd wanted to do some shopping together.”

      “She knows about us?”

      “Not you. She knows I got someone pregnant and that we're keeping the baby. You didn't want anyone knowing about your pregnancy, so I wasn't going to tell her it was you, just that my lover was pregnant.”

      “Thanks...I appreciate that. Is she a good friend of yours?”

      “Probably the best one I got after you. I've relied on her a lot recently.”

      “Sounds like you'll be relying on her more because I don't think I can go out and shop for baby items in peace.”

      “We could probably order a lot of it online, that way you could contribute too.”

      “That's a good idea.”

 

      They proceeded to start making a list of different things they would need for the baby so Minseok could research them later. After that, Baekhyun took out the ultrasound pictures once more, giggling to himself every now and then. He was completely love struck, but Minseok was starting to think this was his new favorite image of Baekhyun.

 

      Baekhyun spent the night as always, and they curled up in bed relatively early. Baekhyun had an early morning the following day and Minseok was an early riser in general with his job. The day had taken so much out of them, especially Baekhyun with all his worrying, so sleep came easy for them. The happiness they were both feeling was almost suffocating, but they wouldn't trade it for the world. They would soon come to realize that it wasn't going to last very long either. There was trouble brewing just over the horizon, waiting for Baekhyun.


	5. Chapter 5

      Baekhyun had just finished his last performance for one of the bigger music channels. Two weeks had passed since his ultrasound, and he was starting to look too round for even thick layers of clothing to hide. It was finally going to be time for him to move on to the radio show once he finished all his final performances, and he'd made a special announcement that night about it. He'd been in a surprisingly perky mood, all things considered. It was probably because he would no longer have to worry about someone on a show touching his stomach or figuring out that he had a very small melon-sized bump hiding under his clothes. All he would have to do was sit in a chair and talk into a mic. He could do that _very_ easily.

 

      He was in his changing room, taking off a few layers of clothes for comfort's sake. His makeup artist had already cleaned his face, so he was taking his time alone in the room. It was pretty exhausting for him to stand for relatively long periods of time, so he was enjoying just sitting and resting. When he received a sudden knock on his door, he forced himself to get up with a groan. It was probably Kyungsoo coming to check on him.

 

      He walked over and opened the door, mid-sentence about how tired he was, when his eyes connected with not the face of Kyungsoo, but instead that of Song Haneul. Baekhyun's eyes widened and he immediately tried to shut the door, but the other man was much larger and stronger than him, so he jammed his foot in the doorway, stopping the door. After that, he grabbed it and shoved it open, knocking Baekhyun backwards and almost off-balance.

 

      Haneul walked the rest of the way in, shutting the door behind him. He took a menacing step towards Baekhyun and the latter backed away, quickly running out of space in the small room. Haneul grabbed his wrist and dragged Baekhyun towards him, spinning him around and slamming him against the wall next to the door. Baekhyun yelped and grabbed his back in pain with his free hand. Haneul still had an iron grip on his wrist.

      “What do you want!?” Baekhyun hissed, his voice raised from both fear and pain. That had really hurt.

      “It's been a while since we've talked. Why so cold?”

      “Maybe because you just threw me against the wall! Get out! I have nothing to say to you!”

      “I have plenty to say to you though,” Haneul bellowed. “Think you can just tarnish my image with your little escapades with that actor? You didn't even take responsibility for cheating on me.”

      “We were in a purely sexual relationship! I hardly cheated on you!”

      “And where's that easy little ass of yours been recently? How many actors have you fucked? What about singers? There's that 'mystery man' too. You think I'm going to believe he's just your childhood friend?”

      “That's none of your business! We're through, Haneul. Get. Out!”

      “And what about this?”

 

      Haneul grabbed a large handful of Baekhyun's shirt and pulled it roughly to the side, tightening the fabric around his stomach. Baekhyun quickly covered himself with his free hand, moving it lower in an attempt pry Haneul's hand off his shirt. Unfortunately, the other man had no intention of letting go.

      “You think I didn't notice when you put on weight? At first I thought you were finally spiraling over a diet, but turns out you've got a baby in there instead.”

 

      Baekhyun's heart sunk. Haneul had figured it out. What was he going to do now? Was he going to say something? Baekhyun wasn't sure he'd be able to lie his way out of this anymore.

      “Let go!” Baekhyun shouted, though he sounded more desperate than intimidating.

      “So which one's the father? That actor you fucked? Or perhaps the 'mystery man?' Could it be mine?”

      “Fuck off! There's no way in hell it's your baby! You know how my body is. You couldn't be the father, you piece of shit!” Baekhyun realized then that he'd just admitted he had a baby and given Haneul just what he'd wanted to hear.

      “Watch what you say, you little slut!” Haneul threatened, leaning in closer. “You've got a lot to lose, you know? Your career, your popularity...The baby. Don't make me angry.”

      “I'll scream,” Baekhyun said in a surprisingly level voice. “Leave me alone. I never want to see you again.”

      “You talk big. You're a chronic liar though, aren't you? How can I believe anything you say?”

 

      He let go of Baekhyun's shirt only to press the palm of his hand against Baekhyun's stomach, rubbing it slightly. Baekhyun felt a mixture of disgust, panic, and nausea. This felt wrong and gross. He didn't want this at all.

      “Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun shouted, surprising Haneul enough for him to drop his hand. Within seconds, his manager entered the room.

      “Baekhyun, what's wron-?” As soon as Kyungsoo's eyes met Haneul's, he no longer needed an answer to that question. “Get out!” He ordered, storming over and shoving Haneul away.

 

      Kyungsoo was much smaller, but he was still plenty strong and intimidating. Baekhyun quickly cowered behind him, clinging to his shirt nervously. Kyungsoo had instinctively put himself in between the two, shielding Baekhyun with his arms.

      “Awfully daring of you to manhandle another celebrity.”

      “Like you didn't manhandle mine,” Kyungsoo growled. “Leave before I get your manager and a lawsuit involved.” Haneul clicked his tongue, but headed for the door nonetheless. Before he left, he spewed one more nasty insult at them.

      “Better keep a tight leash on your little slut. Before you know it, he'll be coming home with 3 boyfriends for you to cover up.”

      “Bastard,” Kyungsoo grumbled through gritted teeth, but before he could go after Haneul, Baekhyun grabbed his hand.

      “Let it go, please...”

      “What did he do to you?” His manager asked, immediately turning around and looking Baekhyun up and down for signs of injury.

      “Can I sit down?”

 

      Kyungsoo nodded and held Baekhyun's arm while they walked back over to his chair. Baekhyun's back was still a little sore, so he very tenderly lowered his body down. Kyungsoo must have noticed, because his hand very gently began to rub Baekhyun's back, searching for signs of a growing bump or bruise.

      “Did he hit you?” He asked, deadly serious. Baekhyun could hear the anger in his voice, and it scared him even though it wasn't directed at him.

      “N-No...Just pushed me against the wall. My back doesn't hurt too badly anymore. I think I'm ok.”

      “Should we take you to the hospital?”

      “Kyungsoo, I'll probably have a bruise and that's it.”

      “I just don't want something bad to happen to you or the baby.”

      “I know,” Baekhyun whispered.

 

      It was slowly started to register that Haneul had threatened both him _and_ the baby. Baekhyun didn't even understand why. He'd been so silent up until then, why would he get scary and possessive now? If he'd wanted revenge, wouldn't he have already taken it? Or was he waiting for the perfect moment to bring Baekhyun down. He'd learned his ultimate weakness just now, so there was no telling what Haneul would do with it. Baekhyun didn't even want to think about that. He just wanted to go home.

      “What did he say to you?” Kyungsoo asked, kneeling down in front of him and placing his hands on top of Baekhyun's. “He obviously came here to antagonize you.”

      “Just a lot of nasty things...He called me a slut and asked me how many men I'd fucked...He asked about Minseok too, though he didn't know him as more than the 'mystery man.' He seemed really possessive almost, like we were still dating and I'd been betraying him all this time...”

      “Are you ok?” Kyungsoo asked gently, reaching up and placing a hand on Baekhyun's cheek now. The latter nodded.

      “I'll be fine. I've been called those names before. I'll get over it.”

      “You aren't a slut, do you understand?” Kyungsoo waited for Baekhyun to nod. “You've got a boyfriend you're devoted to who loves you too. You've got a baby on the way and you're doing everything you can to make sure he's brought into the world safely and with lots of love. You're a good person, Baekhyun, and I'll be damned if that bastard convinces you that you aren't. You hear me?”

      “Y-Yeah...Thank you, Kyungsoo.”

 

      It was rare for Kyungsoo to say something like that to Baekhyun, but his manager never failed to say exactly what he needed to hear. As much as Baekhyun hated Haneul, his insults had dug into to some old wounds that hadn't really ever healed. The singer didn't even notice when tears were streaking down his cheeks until Kyungsoo had gotten a tissue and started dabbing them up.

      “Let's get you home. Should I take you to Minseok?”

      “Yes please...”

 

      Kyungsoo handed Baekhyun a few more tissues to wipe his eyes and helped him out of the chair when he was ready. After that, he kept his arm around his waist as they headed to the van. Normally, Baekhyun would have squirmed out of his hold, but he really needed Kyungsoo to be at his side. He was scared that Haneul would come back if Kyungsoo let go.

 

      The drive to Minseok's house was silent. Baekhyun knew he should have told Kyungsoo about his slip up with Haneul, but he was so emotionally drained and afraid of what Kyungsoo would do or say. He just wanted to cry, sleep, and wrap his arms around Minseok. He could only hope that he wouldn't wake up to another horrible article about him the following day. He was starting to get used to it at this point.

 

      When they got to Minseok's apartment, Kyungsoo got out of the car with Baekhyun and walked him up the steps. His manager apparently wanted to tell Minseok what had happened because he didn't trust Baekhyun to do it himself. Given Baekhyun hadn't even told Kyungsoo everything that happened, he was probably right.

 

      Minseok answered the door, eyes going wide when he saw Kyungsoo as well. The two had briefly met a few times and Kyungsoo seemed like a good guy, but Minseok was still somewhat reserved and shy around him. He glanced between the two of them nervously. Finally, Kyungsoo gently pushed Baekhyun forward, and the latter almost instantly planted his face on Minseok's shoulder.

      “Did something happen?” Minseok asked nervously, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's waist.

      “An ex-boyfriend of his harassed him at work today. Baekhyun hit his back on the wall but he insists he's alright. I just wanted to let you know.”

      “Thank you for letting me know...I'll take care of him.”

      “I'll get going then,” Kyungsoo said quietly, bowing. Baekhyun lifted his head and turned to face him.

      “Thank you, Kyungsoo...For everything.”

 

      His manager nodded, smiling softly at him. It was the first time Minseok had seen a gentle expression on Kyungsoo's face, though he'd only met him a handful of times. The man must have really cared for Baekhyun. He was doing an awful lot to make sure he was safe, healthy, and happy.

 

      When Kyungsoo had left, Minseok shut the door, Baekhyun still clinging to him. They headed back to Minseok's room, struggling a bit because it was very hard to walk down a hallway with a pregnant man clinging to him, but they managed to make it to his room without knocking anything over. Minseok walked Baekhyun over to the bed and forced him to sit down. After, he slid on the bed behind him and lifted Baekhyun's shirt up, surveying his back. Baekhyun's eyes widened and he tried to turn around, but Minseok forced him to stay still.

      “I'm just checking your back, ok? Relax.”

 

      Baekhyun flushed, looking down. Minseok hadn't really looked at his body without clothes on recently, so Baekhyun had gotten a little shy about it. This was just his back though, so why was he so flustered? Minseok pressed his fingers along his skin and Baekhyun couldn't help but fidget as it tickled. Finally, Minseok let out a sigh.

      “It doesn't look like there are any bruises or cuts...”

      “I'm fine. I told Kyungsoo that.”

      “No, you're not fine,” Minseok answered, voice raising slightly. “You were harassed at work and I can tell you cried because your eyes are red.”

      “Minseok...”

      “Was it that Haneul guy? The one who was getting forceful with you before?” Baekhyun nodded. “Can't you and Kyungsoo get a restraining order or something?”

      “Maybe, if he harasses me enough...”

      “You have that other contract against him, right? The one you force all your boyfriends to sign. He's obligated by law to keep quiet about you at least, so that protects you a little bit...”

 

      Baekhyun's eyes widened as he remembered the contract. Haneul _had_ signed it, so any slander of Baekhyun's name or character would bring him crashing down as well. Haneul wouldn't be so naive to tell the world about Baekhyun's pregnancy because it would mean that he violated the contract. Haneul would have to find a way to void it first, otherwise they would both go down in flames. As long as he still had that contract, Baekhyun was safe.

 

      He let out a relieved sigh and leaned back against Minseok. Two arms wrapped around his waist, hands planting themselves gently on Baekhyun's stomach. _This_ felt right. Not Haneul's gross hands. Minseok meant safety and comfort. He was the person Baekhyun wanted to spend the rest of his days with, though he hadn't quite expressed that level of devotion to Minseok himself. He wanted to get through the pregnancy before saying something like that.

 

      Baekhyun felt a sudden jolt on his stomach and glanced down. Minseok must have felt it too, because his chin was on Baekhyun's shoulder as he stared down at the small, moving bulge on Baekhyun's stomach. Minseok timidly placed his hand over it, feeling something jut out against his palm every now and then.

      “The baby's kicking...” Baekhyun finally supplied. Minseok nodded.

      “He's upset about what happened too,” he whispered, placing a kiss on Baekhyun's neck.

      “I don't see how kicking me is going to help,” Baekhyun pouted.

      “Is this the first time?”

      “He's moved around a little bit before,” Baekhyun sighed. “But this is the first time he's decided he has to kick everything he can find,” he groaned. Minseok laughed and scooted off the bed.

      “Let's get you lying in bed and watching some TV while he has his stomping tournament.”

      “You're enjoying this, aren't you?” Baekhyun grumbled.

      “Just a little~”

 

      Minseok got off the bed and turned the TV on. One of Baekhyun's favorite dramas was on, so they quickly curled up together on the bed and watched it. When it was over, Minseok made them a somewhat late dinner, and they returned to bed afterwards. It was a little odd for Baekhyun how most of the time when he went to Minseok's house, all they did was lay in bed and talk. He was so used to being constantly on the go, it was strange to come home and relax.

 

      This night was no different. It took a while before the baby decided to settle down again, but once he had, Baekhyun found himself laying in bed, resting on Minseok's shoulder. Carrying a baby around and trying to work always left Baekhyun exhausted by the end of the day, but sleep was sometimes hard to come by, either due to stress or general discomfort. Baekhyun always slept better with Minseok, so he usually took advantage of those nights. He was already starting to doze off when Minseok finally brought up what had happened earlier.

      “What did Haneul do to you today?”

      “Minseok...”

      “I'll remain calm, I just want to know. I'm really not ok with being kept in the dark. Not about this.”

      “He got angry at me for cheating on him, even though all we were doing was having sex every once in a while. He called me a slut plenty of times and kept asking about you, though he obviously didn't know your name because we kept it vague. He didn't think you were my childhood friend though. He wasn't wrong...”

      “I'm sorry you had to go through that,” Minseok mumbled, snuggling closer and laying his arm across Baekhyun's stomach.

      “It was scary more than anything. I didn't think he still had that bad of a grudge against me, you know? I know we didn't part on good terms, but getting in my face and being malicious seemed a little low for him.”

      “He was starting to get pretty nasty when you two were seeing each other though. I'm not that surprised he did this. I don't want it to happen again though. Is there anything you and Kyungsoo can do?”

      “I'll talk to him about it. If nothing else, he can stay by my side at all times until I finish my music performances. When I go to the studio for the radio show, Haneul won't be there.”

      “Alright...That's good to know.”

      “I'm really tired. Can I go to sleep?”

      “Of course,” Minseok hummed, noting Baekhyun looked seconds from falling asleep regardless of what the other answered.

 

      Baekhyun sighed and Minseok adjusted himself slightly so they were pressed together. Baekhyun was fast asleep in a matter of minutes, but Minseok stayed up a little while longer, watching over him and silently worrying about what had happened. The fact that Baekhyun had been not only verbally assaulted, but also pushed around by that man really didn't sit well with him. He could only hope that Kyungsoo would be able to keep Baekhyun safe and out of trouble long enough to get him onto the radio show. He really hoped Song Haneul would remain a problem of the past as well.

 

~*~

      Unfortunately, Baekhyun's work days weren't peaceful following the incident. Haneul had kept quiet about him, but he hadn't stopped antagonizing him. Haneul had just released a new album, so he was on every single music show that Baekhyun was on. Kyungsoo was aware of this though, so he made sure to stay by Baekhyun's side at all times. Still, it didn't keep the man from finding a way to get under Baekhyun's skin.

 

      Sometimes it would be a smirk or a glare while they were waiting backstage. Other times, he would run into Baekhyun in the hallway backstage while he was on his way to his dressing room where Kyungsoo was. Those times were always the most intimidating because he never knew if Haneul was going to stop him or not. Sometimes he would fake him out, stepping forward quickly like he was going to rush Baekhyun, causing him to flinch. Haneul usually left after laughing or smirking at him, but Baekhyun was left shaking and close to tears. He couldn't wait to be done with the music shows.

 

      He tried his best not to let it show to either Minseok or Kyungsoo. His manager was already doing everything he could to make sure things didn't go any further, so a few uncomfortable encounters in the hallway could be stomached. Minseok on the other hand, was dealing with enough of Baekhyun's other problems, so he didn't want to thrust any more on him. He was strong enough to handle a nasty ex on his own. At least he thought he was.

 

      Haneul finally stopped him in the hallway in between performances one night. Baekhyun was done already, but Haneul had yet to appear. Baekhyun had expected him to just sneer and walk by since he had limited time before standby, but the man grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

      “What do you want?” Baekhyun sighed. They were in a public area this time, so even though it was just the two of them, Haneul wouldn't do anything too forceful with him.

      “You're acting awfully cocky lately. It's almost like you've forgotten I know about your secret.”

      “It seems like you've forgotten that you signed a contract,” Baekhyun said back, venom in his voice. “I will fight you and take you to court, Haneul. I don't know why you think you've got the upper hand. You drag me down, I'll take you with me.”

      “We'll see about that, won't we? Just wait til I make my move, Byun Baekhyun.”

 

      The man let go of his wrist and looked at him in disgust before walking away. Baekhyun sighed and leaned against the wall. So he _was_ planning to antagonize Baekhyun, but how? The contract would hurt him pretty badly, and while Baekhyun really didn't want to take the blow that would come to him, he would be in a much better position than Haneul would be. What on earth was he thinking of doing?

 

      Baekhyun was still perplexed about it even after the show when Kyungsoo was driving him to Minseok's house. Baekhyun was starting to spend more time there than he was in his own home. It was the only place he really felt at ease, so he asked to come over every opportunity he got. Minseok had told him his door was always open, and Baekhyun wasn't going to deny that invitation.

 

      When he got there that evening, he almost immediately collapsed in Minseok's arms. His back was aching from standing for a large part of the music show and his legs were stiff. Minseok pulled him back to his bedroom, since Baekhyun was being a little too dramatic to walk there on his own, and he'd instantly gotten his heating pad ready and placed it on his back. After that, Minseok worked at massaging out some of the knots in Baekhyun's shoulders. He even gave his calves small massages as well. Baekhyun really was spoiled by him.

 

      By the time Baekhyun finally managed to relax and get his worries about Haneul off his mind, he was curled up in bed with Minseok once more. The latter was reading a book beside him, letting Baekhyun use his chest as a pillow. Baekhyun sighed and wrapped his arm around Minseok, squeezing him tightly. The other looked down from his book and ran his fingers through Baekhyun's hair.

      “Is everything ok?” He asked gently. “You seem really uptight tonight...”

      “Just a stressful day at work,” Baekhyun mumbled.

      “Do you want to talk about it? Is there anything I can do?”

      “Not really. It's the same old stress...But there was one thing I was wondering about that you could maybe do...”

      “What's that?” Minseok asked, setting the book on his legs and giving Baekhyun his undivided attention. Baekhyun flushed and looked down.

      “Would you...be willing to touch me again?”

      “Hm?”

      “I don't think I'm up for full-on sex, but I...I really miss you touching me...Is that no good while I'm pregnant?”

 

      Minseok sighed and placed his book on the bedside table. He slid out from underneath Baekhyun and hovered over the him instead. His hand then slid down his stomach, playing with the band of Baekhyun's pants. A smirk grew on his face and he placed a soft kiss on Baekhyun's lips.

      “You act like I don't want to touch you. I'm more than happy to oblige with that request.”

 

      Minseok tugged at Baekhyun's waistband, sliding his pants down easily. Baekhyun had started wearing pants with elastic waistbands now that his stomach was growing rapidly, so Minseok didn't have to fiddle with any buttons or zippers. Once Baekhyun's pants were down to his thighs, his underwear soon followed. Minseok reached down and wrapped his hand around Baekhyun's length, giving it a gentle, teasing pump. The other let out a quiet gasp and gripped at his shoulders.

 

      Minseok lowered himself down, kissing Baekhyun languidly, sometimes darting his tongue playfully into his mouth. Soft mewls could be heard from Baekhyun as Minseok continued to stroke him. It had been a while since Baekhyun had done anything sexual, but he was still so sensitive to Minseok's touch. He was already jutting his hips up to meet Minseok's movements. It wouldn't be much longer before he reached his high.

 

      Minseok remained gentle with Baekhyun, not wanting to get too intense at the moment. He still did more than enough to send him over the edge. Baekhyun let out a low moan and dug his fingers into Minseok's shoulders. As he gradually relaxed, he breathed deeply and his hands fell to either side of his face. Minseok placed a kiss on his nose and grabbed some tissues to clean up. Afterwards, he pulled Baekhyun's clothes back on and laid down beside him, draping his hand over his stomach.

      “How long have you been wanting that?” Minseok asked.

      “A while...Maybe a few weeks?” Baekhyun responded.

 

      Truthfully, he'd been wanting it ever since Haneul had started bothering him. Baekhyun liked to think he wasn't completely driven by sex, but it certainly was the easiest way for him to calm down when work got hard. This had of course been how he and Minseok had landed in their current predicament in the first place, but some habits were hard to break.

      “Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

      “I don't know...I didn't know if you wanted to be like that while I was pregnant.”

      “I'm fine with it, Baekhyun,” Minseok said gently, rubbing their noses together. “A baby isn't going to change wanting to hold you or be intimate with you.”

      “What about you then? Do you want me to...”

      “Tonight I'm alright,” Minseok sighed, snuggling closer to Baekhyun. “But I promise if I want to be intimate with you, I'll let you know. Are you alright or do you want more?”

      “I'm ok,” Baekhyun whispered, shifting slowly onto his side and kissing Minseok again. “Thank you...”

      “You're welcome.”

      “I love you, Minseok.”

      “Love you too.”

 

      Baekhyun pulled the other boy closer to him, sighing into his chest. Minseok was by far the best thing in Baekhyun's life. He was gentle and understanding. Even if Baekhyun had to deal with minor instances of Haneul bothering him, at least he would still have this to come home to. In fact, he would _always_ have this to come home to. Baekhyun trusted Minseok to stay with him, and _he_ wanted to stay with Minseok. He could make it through this difficult time. All he had to do was keep his head held high.

 

~*~

      As the days wore on, Baekhyun and Minseok slowly started ordering baby products online whenever they met with each other. Minseok had set up a shopping date with Joohyun as well, mostly to buy smaller things like bottles and clothes. They still hadn't even put much thought into the baby name, but at least they had a good car seat carrier and stroller on the way. The name would come with time.

 

      Baekhyun was still struggling with his job, but he would be moving to his radio show the following week. He was beyond ready for the change. Haneul had backed off a little bit as Baekhyun started to stick obnoxiously close to Kyungsoo. It still left Baekhyun exhausted and worried by the end of the day. Minseok would usually take care of him, either holding him or helping him find his release. Baekhyun was getting really tired of being so upset and on edge all the time though.

 

      Minseok hadn't failed to notice Baekhyun's change in attitude either. He was jumpier when they were together, and often very demanding of physical attention. Minseok didn't mind of course, but he knew something was wrong. He would always approach the topic carefully, but no matter how skillfully he worded his questions, Baekhyun always avoided answering them. Minseok had given up on getting an actual answer and was instead, devoting himself to being there when he was needed. It wasn't what he wanted, but Baekhyun was far too stubborn, and Minseok didn't want to spend all their time arguing. He would just worry silently until Baekhyun let him in.

 

      Going out shopping with Joohyun was like a breath of fresh air for Minseok and a break from the bland office setting. They'd both been swamped with work recently, so the first day they both had off, they'd instantly reserved for shopping. Joohyun was a little further along than Baekhyun, so she was starting to get very antsy about having everything she needed, even though she still had a good 2 and a half months left of her pregnancy.

 

      They'd started fairly early in the day, going to a few different stores. By noon they both had several bags stuffed into their cars, so they decided it was probably good enough for now. After that, they met at a restaurant to have lunch together. When the waiter came to take their order, he made the mistake of calling them a couple and Minseok practically choked on his drink. Joohyun was thankfully coherent enough to explain they weren't dating, and the flustered waiter quickly apologized and got their order underway. As Minseok slowly calmed down, he pressed his hands on his cheeks.

      “Gosh, I didn't think you disliked me _that_ much,” Joohyun teased.

      “It's not that! It just startled me...” Joohyun hummed, not sounding at all convinced.

      “Do you and your partner ever go on dates like this?”

      “We used to, but lately it really hasn't been convenient for either of us. We still see each other a lot though, so it's not like our relationship is bad. What about your husband? Why isn't he doing the baby shopping too?”

      “Oh he is! But he has to go out of town a lot for work and well, I'm a business woman myself. Our schedules will probably have to change once the baby's born, but we're enjoying our own independent lives a little while longer while we can.”

      “I see...”

 

      Minseok really had to wonder what the future would have in store for him and Baekhyun. Someone was probably going to have to stay home and take care of the baby, at least while they were still young. Baekhyun's career was far more lucrative than Minseok's would ever be, so would he become the stay at home dad? Really, he didn't think he'd mind such a thing. He hated his job with a burning passion and at least raising a kid would be fun for the most part.

      “Do you think you'll end up staying home to take care of the baby?” Minseok asked.

      “I don't know, maybe. My husband and I will have a good heart to heart before we make a decision like that. I think I wouldn't mind it, but I'd probably miss working...Maybe we could find a way for me to work in the evenings or something. My husband might have to find a job with less traveling too. There's a lot to take into consideration. What about you?”

      “I think between the two of us, I'd be the one staying home with the kid most of the day.”

      “So you're planning to quit your job?”

      “We haven't really talked about it yet, so nothing's set in stone, but I wouldn't mind quitting. I'm not as passionate as you or my lover when it comes to working,” he laughed. “I'd probably enjoy staying home with the baby more.”

      “They won't be little forever. I'm sure if you wanted to go back to work when the kid was older, you could. That might be how my husband and I deal with it if we can't get our schedules to line up right.”

      “She's due in 2 and a half months, right?”

      “Yep. When's yours due?”

      “A little less than 3 and a half months.” Joohyun hummed excitedly.

      “Time's really flying by, isn't it?”

 

      Minseok laughed and agreed. Their food arrived shortly afterward and they ate while making small talk. Towards the end of the meal, Minseok's phone rang. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Baekhyun. He was still working as far as Minseok knew, and he normally didn't call until he was done. He mumbled a quick apology to Joohyun then answered the call.

      “Hey, what's up?” He asked.

      “Not much. I just arrived at the studio...Tonight's the final performance.”

      “You're right!”

      “Will you watch it?”

      “I wouldn't miss it for the world! I went out shopping this afternoon, but I'll be home in time, I promise.”

      “Can I come over to your place after?”

      “Of course. The door's always open for you. I'll show you what I bought today too.”

      “I can't wait! Sorry for calling you like this...I was really nervous and you always calm me down.”

      “Don't apologize. You'll do fine, I know you will.”

      “Thank you...I need to go get my makeup done now, so I gotta hang up. Love you.”

      “Love you too.”

 

      Minseok hung up the call and slid his phone back in his pocket. When he glanced up, Joohyun was smirking at him like she'd just caught him in the middle of a crime and had something to hold against him.

      “What?” He asked.

      “That was the lover, wasn't it~?”

      “Yes...?”

      “You lit up instantly,” she giggled. “You must really love them.”

 

      Minseok smiled softly and nodded. If there was one person that could make him feel any array of emotions, it was definitely Baekhyun. Joohyun continued to tease him while they finished their meal, since this was the first time she'd ever seen him in such a love struck phase. After lunch, they went their separate ways, and Minseok took the large amount of baby items back to his house.

 

      He spent a large part of the evening taking items out of packages and placing bottles in the dishwasher. He left the tags on the clothes alone because he knew he would need Baekhyun's approval first, but he didn't mind unpacking some of the bottles so he could place them in his cupboards with the rest of his dishes. This was actually starting to make him excited, getting ready for the baby to come.

 

      When it was finally time for the music show to start, Minseok sat down on his couch to watch. He didn't know when Baekhyun would be on, so he decided to start at the beginning so he wouldn't miss anything. He didn't recognize many of the acts until one particular man came onstage to sing a ballad. Minseok's eyes narrowed as Song Haneul began his latest comeback song. It was a good song, but Minseok would never be able to listen to his music ever again. Not after what he had done to Baekhyun.

 

      A few performances later, Baekhyun walked on stage. He looked fairly bundled up, which normally would have seemed ridiculous on the music show, but it was nearing the end of November, so he could get away with saying he was doing winter-themed outfits. Minseok thought he looked adorable in them, and they did somehow manage to lose the baby in all the layers. Whoever Baekhyun's stylist was, they were _really_ good at their job.

 

      As Baekhyun sang his goodbye stage, Minseok felt like he was falling for him all over again. There was something different about Baekhyun that night, like he was putting 120% into his performance rather than the usual 100. Baekhyun sat on a stool for the performance, having stopping moving around a lot some time ago. His smile was beaming though and Minseok could tell he seemed truly happy.

 

      When Baekhyun finished, Minseok could feel his cheeks flushing slightly. He hadn't even realized he'd been staring at his TV smiling like an idiot for the entire song. He continued to watch some of the later performances, only half-paying attention, when he got a phone call that he was expecting. He answered it, smile oozing into his voice.

      “Hey love~” He greeted.

      “Did you see it?” Baekhyun asked happily.

      “I did. You were wonderful as always. I think it was your best one yet.”

      “I'm so glad. I was thinking of you the entire time,” Baekhyun cooed. Minseok rolled his eyes but still felt a fluttering in his chest.

      “Alright, cheese ball, settle down.” Baekhyun laughed on the other end.

      “Tell Mini-Min to settle down! He was kicking me the entire performance. It's hard to sing when your baby's decided your kidneys and bladder are punching bags!”

      “Mini-Min?”

      “Since we haven't named him yet, I decided to nickname him after you.” Minseok hummed.

      “Don't get too attached because we won't be naming him Mini-Min!”

      “Of course! I know that, I'm just having a little fun with it while I can~ I'm in the van now, by the way. Can I still come over?”

      “Yeah! I'm ready for you.”

 

      They talked for a little while then Baekhyun hung up. It didn't take much longer before there was a knock on his door, and Minseok was opening it just in time for Baekhyun to pounce forward, wrapping his arms around his neck and giggling. He must have been _really_ happy and relieved to have finished the music shows. Minseok couldn't blame him since he knew it was hard work and Haneul was actively promoting as well. Baekhyun hadn't mentioned any further issues, but Minseok didn't doubt that there were more. Baekhyun was the type of person to keep it to himself and not worry anyone else.

 

      Once he'd shut the door and brought Baekhyun inside, he instantly started laying out the different clothes and bibs that he'd bought. By then, his dishwasher had finished as well, so he took the bottles out. Baekhyun was practically glowing as he went through the different items. He couldn't help but hug the onesie with a squirrel design on it to his chest. It was by far his favorite of what Minseok had bought. Overall, Baekhyun loved everything. Minseok had done quite well, with some added help and commentary from Joohyun.

 

      As they laid down in bed that night, Baekhyun rested his head on Minseok's chest. 'Mini-Min' had started to kick again, so Baekhyun was mostly just closing his eyes and groaning while Minseok ran comforting fingers through his hair. As the baby finally started to calm down a bit, Baekhyun let out a relieved sigh.

      “I'm going to be working less, but I bet I'll still be exhausted because your offspring is making a kicking bag out of me,” he pouted.

      “Wow, I can feel the love,” Minseok answered sarcastically. “Don't just blame it on me. Takes 2 to make a boo.”

      “You're so lame,” Baekhyun laughed.

      “And yet you spend all your free time with me.”

      “I'm lame too,” the singer sighed. “I'll have even more time to spend with you now though~”

      “You seem really happy,” Minseok stated, placing a kiss on Baekhyun's head. The latter nodded.

      “It's been really stressful lately and the radio show will be a good change of pace. And next month is Christmas, so I'm already planning lots of different things for the show.”

      “Ah, you're right...It's Christmas next month.”

      “Who would have thought I'd be 6 months pregnant this Christmas?” Baekhyun groaned.

      “Who would have thought I'd be dating the one and only, up and coming star, Byun Baekhyun,” Minseok teased, announcing it dramatically.

      “A lot's happened this year, huh?”

      “Yep, but I wouldn't change a thing.”

      “Me neither,” Baekhyun sighed happily, his eyelids drooping with sleep.

 

      Baekhyun closed his eyes and Minseok leaned forward, kissing him a few times before settling down on his pillow. Now that the baby had stopped kicking, Baekhyun seemed exhausted and intent on sleeping while he could, and Minseok couldn't blame him. Baekhyun was going through a lot right now between work and the pregnancy, and he was doing it very graciously. Even if he started doing nothing but sleeping when he came over to Minseok's house, the other would be fine with it. At least that way, he would know Baekhyun was resting properly.

 

      Minseok had high hopes for this radio show. Baekhyun would be in a private studio doing his own thing. He wouldn't have to stack so many layers on his body just to hide himself since no one would see him. Song Haneul wouldn't be there to constantly terrorize him either. Not only that, Baekhyun would be working less hours so he'd be able to rest much more. On all accounts, this was going to be a good transition for him, and Minseok was looking forward to it. At the end of the day, he just wanted Baekhyun to be happy and healthy.

 

~*~

      The radio show ended up being a huge success for Baekhyun. He had several listeners calling in every night and Minseok was amazed at just how naturally he was able to keep the show going and lead into song breaks. Minseok made sure to listen every night when he got home from work. Sometimes he even thought about calling in, but he figured it would be too much of a hassle for him to even get through. All he had to do was wait for Baekhyun to come home anyway.

 

      Baekhyun seemed like he was really starting to relax as well. As expected, being away from Haneul seemed to do a world of good for him. It almost seemed like things would go back to how they were before the Haneul drama, but then Baekhyun started receiving the texts. Haneul apparently wasn't going to let him go so easily.

 

      They started as simple texts, usually some sort of slur against him, but as time went on, they started getting more intense. More threatening. Baekhyun had ignored them all initially, but as the threats started to involve Haneul coming after Baekhyun at the studio, he knew he couldn't ignore them anymore. As soon as he got another nasty text after one of his radio shows, he took it straight to Kyungsoo, showing him the long list of horrible texts.

 

      His manager took his phone, reading through the list. Baekhyun had never replied, so it really just looked like a massive list of insults. He watched as Kyungsoo's brows furrowed more with each insult and threat and his grip on the phone tightened. He glanced up at Baekhyun, looking gravely serious.

      “Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?”

      “Because I thought he was just being petty, but it's getting worse...”

      “Has he done anything else to you?”

      “No, not yet...”

      “Alright. I'm going to deal with this, ok? You're going to be fine.”

      “Thanks, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun sighed. His manager smiled and squeezed his hand.

      “Are you alright?”

      “Yeah, I'm fine...I just didn't want to keep this from you.”

      “Damn right, you didn't! I'll get him to stop, trust me.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded and took his phone back from Kyungsoo. After that, he went over to Minseok's again, though he didn't bring the texts up with him. Kyungsoo would take care of it. Minseok didn't need to worry about it as well.

 

      True to Kyungsoo's word, he went to Haneul's manager with copies of the messages the man had been sending Baekhyun, and threatened to take legal actions if Haneul didn't stop. Naturally, Haneul's manager gave him a strict warning and promised the harassment would stop. Baekhyun wasn't sure he believed that, but at least they had more evidence against Haneul now. He could only hope for the best in the days to come.

 

~*~

      December seemed to breeze by. Baekhyun had hit the 6 month mark and entered the third trimester. He was a natural on-air, and Haneul hadn't bothered him once since Kyungsoo had taken action. Christmas was coming up as well and Baekhyun already had the perfect plan laid out. It was probably the hopeless romantic in him egged on by his cheesy radio show, but he wanted to do something above and beyond for Minseok for Christmas.

 

      In fact, he was planning to ask Minseok to commit to a serious relationship with him. It probably sounded silly, given they were getting ready to have a baby together, but Baekhyun wanted to make it official. He wanted to buy matching rings and talk about the future and where they wanted to be. He wanted that cheesy sort of romance, and he wanted to be the one to instigate it. Minseok had been going above and beyond for him all this time. Baekhyun wanted to have a turn at doing it for him instead.

 

      He made reservations in a restaurant, a little less fancy than what they used to dine in, but still nice. After that, he consulted his stylist to find an appropriate outfit for the occasion. He'd chosen a loose, poncho-like shirt, since that still gave his stomach some space. It was impossible to hide it now, so he really just wanted to look attractive while pregnant. He even put on a small amount of makeup and eyeliner as well, since he knew that usually made Minseok trip over his own words. He gave his hair a light wave and curl, letting it fall freely over his forehead.

 

      They would be dining together on Christmas Eve, then Minseok would come home with Baekhyun back to his place for a change, and they would spend the following day together, probably watching Christmas movies and playing games. He'd told Minseok to dress well, but bring some comfortable clothes for later.

 

      As Baekhyun waited in the lobby of the restaurant for Minseok to show up, he couldn't help but tap his leg nervously. It wasn't like anything was going to be different from when he normally saw Minseok, but Baekhyun was planning to make a pretty big commitment, so he couldn't help but be a little anxious. He'd told Minseok he loved him many times, but this one had to stand out far more than the others.

 

      Finally, Minseok arrived, wearing his best navy suit once more. Baekhyun smiled as flashbacks of their first date came to mind, though at the time it wasn't exactly a date as much as it was a reunion. Baekhyun got to his feet slowly from the bench he'd been waiting at, and walked over to Minseok, smiling bashfully. He watched as the other's eyes moved up and down his body, taking in everything. Judging by the blush forming on Minseok's cheeks, Baekhyun had at least succeeded in his attire.

      “Wow...” Minseok mumbled. Baekhyun grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

      “You ready?”

      “Yeah...”

 

      A waiter showed them to the private section Baekhyun had reserved and they were left with menus. Both of them decided to simply have water since Baekhyun couldn't drink wine. When they'd decided on their food, they broke into conversation. Baekhyun had so much to tell Minseok about the radio show and what he was planning for New Years, while Minseok told him about work and random facts he'd learned while reading about babies and pregnancy. That was his recent hobby, and Baekhyun thought it was adorable.

 

      It wasn't until they'd mostly finished their food and were waiting on dessert that Baekhyun decided it was time to finally tell Minseok how he felt. He took a deep breath and a sip of water, then cleared his throat. Minseok looked up at him curiously and Baekhyun wanted to shrink suddenly. He'd said the words a million times over in his head and even the most important ones to Minseok's face several times. Why was it so hard to speak suddenly?

      “Um...” He started, letting out a shaky sigh. “I wanted to talk to you about something...”

      “What's up? Is something wrong?” Minseok asked, leaning forward.

      “No! Nothing like that. It's just...we've been dating for a little over half a year now, and I, um...I really love you, Minseok,” he said gently, reaching for the other's hand on the table and intertwining their fingers. “I want us to stay together. For a long time.”

      “We will,” Minseok whispered, a smile curling on his lips.

      “I want to get rings...I want us to be a family. It doesn't have to happen right away, but I want us to live together too...You're the one, Minseok.”

 

      Baekhyun was bright red by the time he finished and he couldn't even look Minseok in the face. The words were so simple, but this was the most Baekhyun had ever said to anyone. This was the farthest he'd ever gone in a relationship. The first time he was serious. He needed Minseok to know that much.

      “You really mean that?” The other asked, his voice shaking slightly.

      “Yes...I'm serious, Minseok. What do you say?”

 

      Minseok took Baekhyun's hand in both of his and pressed it to his lips, then to his forehead as he leaned forward, hiding his face from Baekhyun. The latter was starting to get nervous with the amount of time passing, but finally, he heard Minseok let out a shaky sigh.

      “You've always been the one for me, Baekhyun,” he stated, looking up at him. “I would love to become a family with you. I mean, we're kinda already accomplishing that, but I'd love to make it official if nothing else.” Baekhyun let out a dramatic sigh and slumped in his chair, his hand dropping from Minseok's.

      “Thank God...I was so nervous!” He whined. “You took too long to respond!” The other smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

      “Did you think I would say no!?”

      “No, I just...I don't know, it's my first time, and we can't really get married, but I wanted to do something, you know? Besides making a baby...”

      “Right,” Minseok laughed. “So what are we going to do about these rings?”

      “I was hoping we could go home and look at some online stores for them. Going to an actual shop might be a bit hard...I had to pay a lot for privacy and secrecy here, and I don't think I can do that in a ring shop, especially if you're with me.”

      “That's fine. We'll look at ring measurements at home and get it all figured out. I'm excited to get couple rings.”

      “I thought you'd think it was cheesy and stupid...”

      “Not if there's serious meaning behind it. I'll gladly wear a ring for you. It's kinda the closest we can get to exchanging vows and things like that too, so...”

      “Wow, the almighty Minseok is letting himself stoop to cheesy romantic antics just for me~”

      “Feel very proud of yourself for accomplishing such a feat.”

 

      They laughed, and the waiter brought out their desserts. Since Baekhyun was pregnant, his sweet tooth was even worse than before, and Minseok knew better than to deny him chocolate cake, especially when they went out on fancy dates. When they'd finished, they split the bill and Minseok drove them back to Baekhyun's house. Kyungsoo had dropped Baekhyun off after his radio segment, so he didn't really have his own ride back home other than Minseok.

 

      When they got there, they changed into comfortable clothes, and Baekhyun instantly pulled out his laptop. They laid on the bed, sifting through different online jewelry stores until they found something they liked for a reasonable price. They decided on simple gold bands. Baekhyun already knew his ring size since he often wore rings and other accessories for work. He helped Minseok figure out his own ring size next, and they placed the order, splitting the cost between them again. Lastly, Baekhyun arranged for the rings to be delivered to his place with fast, secure shipping.

 

      After they'd finished shopping for rings, the ended up snuggling together on the couch, watching a large array of cheesy and romantic Christmas movies. Baekhyun made hot chocolate for both of them, insistent that Minseok partake as well. Despite having cake at the restaurant, Baekhyun still managed to eat chocolates he'd bought for Christmas as well as drink the hot cocoa. Minseok was a little alarmed at how much chocolate he was consuming, but he decided to turn a blind eye just for today. It was Christmas and Baekhyun was always working hard. He deserved to spoil himself every once in a while.

 

      Baekhyun ended up falling asleep on Minseok halfway through the second movie, so the latter gently shifted out from under him, laying his head on a pillow so he could still sleep. Minseok turned off the TV and quickly cleaned up the area. After that, he knelt beside Baekhyun and shook his shoulder, calling out to him softly. The other's eyelids fluttered open and he looked up at him sleepily. Minseok caressed his cheek with his thumb and kissed his nose.

      “It's late. You wanna go to bed?” Minseok asked.

      “Yeah...Did I fall asleep?”

      “Mhm. It's fine though. Sleep when you can. Let's just move to your bedroom first,” he laughed softly.

 

      Baekhyun nodded slowly, and Minseok helped him get up off the couch. He kept an arm around Baekhyun's waist and guided him since the other was so sleepy, walking in a straight line was hard. Minseok babied Baekhyun through brushing his teeth and sent him off to bed. He then brushed his own teeth and slid into bed beside Baekhyun, pulling him closer. Baekhyun looked up at him, smiling sleepily.

      “Merry Christmas, Minseok...I love you.”

      “Merry Christmas, Baekhyun. I love you too.”

 

      Baekhyun sighed happily and placed a few kisses on Minseok's jaw. Then he rested his head in the crook of Minseok's neck and let his eyes droop shut again. Minseok rubbed Baekhyun's stomach, waiting for his own eyelids to become heavy. Even though they were relaxed in bed, he still felt giddy. This had by far been the nicest Christmas he'd had in a long time. Despite how confident he acted, Minseok was still pretty insecure when it came to their relationship. Hearing Baekhyun say what he'd said earlier was by far the best gift he could have received for Christmas. He finally felt like they were on the same page.


	6. Chapter 6

      The last days of the year seemed to fly by. Their rings came about a week after they'd ordered them, and both were worn religiously. Minseok had gotten plenty of curious stares at work the first time he wore it there. It didn't seem like Joohyun would stop teasing him about it any time soon either. He was happy though, and Baekhyun seemed like he was over the moon as well. Minseok often found him just staring at his ring, smiling dumbly to himself. Everything seemed like it was coming together perfectly.

 

      They hadn't talked about moving in together yet, but it was on the list of things to do along with figuring out a name for the baby. Minseok was still completely blank on that front. He figured everything would come with time, but as Baekhyun neared his 7th month of pregnancy, he knew they _really_ needed to start at least tossing ideas out.

 

      New Year's Eve flew by and Baekhyun did a count down into the new year on his radio show. He was up really late as a result and didn't get to Minseok's place until close to 2 am, but they still spent some time together, setting off a few party poppers and talking about New Year's resolutions with each other. After that, Minseok had been far too tired to stay up any longer and Baekhyun was faring miserably as well, so they both passed out. It was the beginning of a new year, but it was also the beginning of Baekhyun's worst trouble yet.

 

      It was a couple weeks after the start of the year and Baekhyun had just finished his time on-air for the night. He would probably only be working for another month at most before finally taking some time off. It was getting exhausting to work while pregnant, but Baekhyun was always bad about having too much zeal and work ethic. Truthfully, he was afraid to stop working and go on maternity leave. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide a child from the media forever, and he didn't know how bad the reaction would be when everyone found out that he had a child and a boyfriend he was committed to.

 

      Baekhyun had gone to the bathroom while Kyungsoo finished ironing out some details with the staff. Having a baby slowly compressing his bladder and other organs made it so he had to go to the bathroom usually every hour or so. When he was done there, he went to a back room where he normally rested before and after the show as well as kept his coat and other items in. Kyungsoo would usually meet him there and they'd head out the back together. Baekhyun was showing quite a bit now and he didn't like to walk through the front door of the studio. There were too many people that could see him there.

 

      One thing Baekhyun didn't expect upon opening the door to his room was for Song Haneul to be waiting for him there, leaning against the wall with the usual sneer on his face. Baekhyun gasped and instantly tried to leave the room, but Haneul had already pushed himself off the wall, pulled Baekhyun into the room, and slammed the door shut. He pushed Baekhyun against the adjacent wall, not hurting him this time, but pressing so close to him that Baekhyun couldn't get away.

      “What the fuck are you doing here!?” Baekhyun shouted. Haneul instantly covered his mouth, pressing him harder against the wall.

      “You don't seem to take me seriously,” the other man said darkly. “You think I'm just going to let you go? We aren't finished, Byun Baekhyun.”

      “Yes, we are,” Baekhyun grumbled, managing to push his hand off his mouth. “You promised not to harass me further. So why the fuck are you here?”

      “An eye for an eye, right? You pretended like you threw me away for an actor when the reality is you cheated on me. You damaged my name just to save your own. You hurt me, Baekhyun.”

 

      He emphasized 'hurt' by shoving Baekhyun's head back against the wall, causing him to yelp. Haneul covered Baekhyun's mouth once more to keep him from making too much noise. He then leaned forward so he could glare into Baekhyun's eyes while he spoke.

      “I loved you, and all you ever did was blow me off. Then you turned our love into nothing but a fling and the press ate it up. That was pretty heartless of you, Baekhyun. Then you go and get yourself knocked up with some other man. You think I wouldn't mind that?”

 

      Baekhyun tried to respond, but Haneul still had his mouth covered. In an attempt to get away, he pressed his hand against Haneul's arm, trying to push him away. That was when the other singer noticed the gold ring on his finger. He let out a mocking laugh and glowered at Baekhyun.

      “You're even wearing a ring. Trying to be a converted slut now?” Baekhyun shoved his hand away finally and there was fire burning in his eyes.

      “Leave me alone! It's none of your business!”

      “Oh, but you see, it is. I have a very big announcement to make at my next press conference in regards to the two of us. You definitely won't want to miss it.”

      “What the fuck are you planning? Just fucking say it,” Baekhyun hissed. He was tired of beating around the bush.

      “So foul-mouthed. That's no way to talk around a baby. You know they can hear you even before they've been born. I wouldn't want our child to hear such profane words.”

      “He's not _your_ baby, you sick freak!”

 

      Haneul covered his mouth once more, jamming the side of his palm into Baekhyun's mouth to act as a gag. Baekhyun whimpered and tried to jerk his head away, but Haneul's grip was much too tight. The man got closer, and Baekhyun could feel his hot breath on his face. It was cringe inducing.

      “The press won't know that, will they? They'll eat it up with a spoon. Poor, thrown away idol finds out his ex-boyfriend was keeping his baby from him. You'll be seen as a demon, as the heartless piece of shit that you are.”

 

      Baekhyun tried to say something about the contract, but it came out as muffled noises because of Haneul's hand. The man still seemed to know exactly what Baekhyun was trying to say though.

      “The contract? You think I won't be able to pay off a silly lawsuit like that? The damage you'll face for keeping the baby from me will be much worse, don't you think? People will be more appalled by that than your fucked up genitalia. I think it's merciful of me to redirect the attention. Besides, if you play along with it and come back to me, you'll probably be warmly received in the eyes of the media once more.”

 

      He pressed himself closer, lowering his lips to kiss along Baekhyun's neck. His other hand traveled down Baekhyun's stomach, planting itself firmly on his hip bone. Baekhyun tried to squirm away, but Haneul was pressed too close to him. So, Baekhyun did the next most logical thing and bit down as hard as he possibly could on Haneul's hand. He heard the other singer shout in pain and a hand yanked Baekhyun's head back by his bangs. He hardly registered what happened next, but Haneul had ripped his hand from his mouth, only to punch him with it seconds later.

 

      Baekhyun could taste blood on his lip and his cheek and jaw felt like they were on fire, but Haneul had backed away from him some. Baekhyun immediately shoved the man further away and ran out the door, slamming it behind him. He didn't stop or look for anyone else. Instead, he ran to the bathroom once more, locking himself in a stall.

 

      Haneul cursed to himself and left the room, glancing around and trying to find where Baekhyun had gone. A staff member suddenly started walking down the hallway, and he quickly ducked back into the room. He was going to have to leave soon if he didn't want to be spotted. He wasn't interested in dealing with Baekhyun's manager at the moment. The boy had escaped him for now, but Haneul had made his threat. Baekhyun would have to make a choice now. As soon as the staff member had walked by, Haneul snuck out of the room and left the building through one of the back exits.

 

      It took Baekhyun a moment to recover from the initial shock of everything. His lip and cheek were stinging more with each second, and he hardly noticed he was crying until tears were dropping down onto his shirt. He sniffled and wiped at his face, wincing as he put pressure on what was probably a forming bruise near his mouth. He needed to let someone know what had happened. He needed someone to tell him that it would be ok and help him dig his way out of the mess he'd gotten into. He needed Minseok.

 

      He slid his hand into his pocket, never more grateful in his life that he'd managed to shove his massive cellphone in there. He dialed Minseok's number and held it to his ear, trying to stifle his sobs. When he finally heard the voice on the other line, all his resolve seemed to fail.

      “Hey, love. What's up? Did you finish at the studio? Do you want to come over?”

      “Minseok...” Baekhyun whimpered. The tears spilled forth again and he wiped his face in vain, no longer fighting back his cries.

      “Baekhyun, what's wrong!?” Minseok asked, suddenly frantic. “Are you alright? Talk to me!”

      “I need you...Please. I'm so scared...”

      “Where are you? Are you at the studio?”

      “Yes...”

      “I'm coming over. Are you safe?”

      “I think so...”

      “Then stay where you are. I'll be there soon. Is Kyungsoo with you?”

      “N-No...”

      “Should I call him and have him go to you?”

      “NO! Don't hang up, please...”

      “I won't then,” Minseok soothed. He'd never heard Baekhyun this upset, and it really scared him. Something must have gone horribly wrong. “Listen, I'm walking to my car now. I'm going to drive to the studio, then I'll come find you. Stay on the line with me until then.”

      “Ok...Thank you, Minseok. I'm sorry...”

      “It's fine. Will you tell me what happened?”

      “Haneul came to the studio,” Baekhyun whispered. Minseok's eyes went wide.

      “What did he do?”

      “Just please come...” Baekhyun begged. “I'll tell you when you get here.”

      “Alright...Is he still there?”

      “I don't know. I ran away from him.”

 

      Minseok let out a deep sigh. Baekhyun was keeping something from him, and that didn't bode well at all. Haneul had done something to him, perhaps intimidate him with his presence or make actual threats. He could feel his insides churning from both fear and anger. Haneul had taken this too far long ago, and Minseok was done with it. He was done watching Baekhyun deal with it on his own.

 

      Minseok sped down to the studio, thankful not to run into any cops along the way. He'd put his phone on speaker during the car ride, but Baekhyun was mostly silent. Minseok would glance down every once in a while to make sure the call didn't get disconnected. When he pulled in to a parking spot, he rushed out of the car and into the studio. A security guard stopped him at the entrance and Baekhyun told him to hand over his phone so he could tell the guard to let him through. When that obstacle was taken care of, Minseok was running through the hallways, following Baekhyun's directions in an attempt to find him.

 

      Finally, he found the bathroom in which Baekhyun was supposedly hiding, and he pushed the door open, slipping inside. He glanced around, looking for a sign that anyone was in there with him.

      “Baekhyun?” He called. He heard a soft sniffle and let out a sigh. “Baekhyun are you in the stall?” He asked, walking over to the locked stall and knocking on it. He heard the line disconnect on the phone.

      “I'm here...” Baekhyun said gently. Minseok slid his phone back into his pocket and leaned against the stall door.

      “Will you come out? No one else is in here. You're safe, I promise.”

      “You have to promise you'll stay calm...”

      “I will. You're scaring me, Baekhyun. Please, come out...”

 

      He heard Baekhyun let out a shaky sigh followed by the sound of the latch unlocking. Minseok backed away to give Baekhyun the space he needed to get out. The other didn't meet his eyes at first, but finally, Baekhyun looked up at him, cheeks tear-stained and lip swollen and bloody on one side. Minseok felt like his chest was on fire. He wanted to kill Song Haneul.

      “He hit you,” he stated darkly, cupping Baekhyun's cheeks to inspect the injured side further. Baekhyun's eyes watered.

      “He wouldn't let me go...He started kissing my neck and it felt so gross, so I bit him and he punched me,” he explained, breaking down into sobs as he went on. Minseok shushed him and pulled him into a hug.

      “It's ok, calm down,” he whispered, rubbing Baekhyun's back. He felt two arms snake around his waist and squeeze him tightly. “I'm here now. You're safe. I won't let him hurt you.”

      “Minseok, he knows. He knows about me...He knows about the baby,” Baekhyun cried. Minseok stiffened at this. “He said he's going to tell the media that he's the father. Minseok, I don't want this! You're the father, not him! He can't just shove himself into my life! Not again...I don't want him to expose everything. I don't want this...”

      “Have you told Kyungsoo?”

      “No...I've been in here since Haneul hit me...He's probably wondering where I am...”

      “We need to tell him. He'll be able to help or get someone that can help us. What about the contract?”

      “Haneul doesn't care. He wants to drag me down, whatever it takes. I can't tell if it's because he wants me and he's jealous or because he really hates me...”

      “It doesn't matter. He's not going to get away with it.”

 

      Baekhyun started crying harder into Minseok's shoulder and the latter rocked him from side to side. This level of stress and anxiety couldn't be good for him or the baby. Minseok really wanted to take a closer look at his lip and clean it up as well. They needed to tell Kyungsoo what had happened. He would probably be able to offer some advice that would calm Baekhyun down a bit. If he didn't get angry about Baekhyun's injury, that is. Minseok knew that despite how intense Kyungsoo seemed at times, he was extremely protective of Baekhyun. He would be angry, though not at the boy himself. Still, Kyungsoo was good at acting fast in these situations, so Minseok wanted to get him involved as soon as possible.

      “Let's go find Kyungsoo. He needs to know about this, Baekhyun.”

      “I'm scared...”

      “It'll be fine. Kyungsoo will take care of you, you know that. And I'll be right here too, ok? Come with me.”

 

      He kept one arm around Baekhyun and pushed the bathroom door open, pulling the other with him. Baekhyun was still clinging to his waist, keeping his face pressed against his chest as he walked, so Minseok was doing most of the directing. He was getting used to Baekhyun clinging to him like this.

 

      They were walking down the hall near Baekhyun's waiting room when they spotted Kyungsoo. He was looking around frantically with phone in hand. Minseok figured he was probably trying to call Baekhyun, but the other still had his phone on silent mode from the broadcast. When Kyungsoo spotted both of them, his eyes went wide and he ran over. Baekhyun flinched when he saw and quickly hid his face completely in Minseok's chest so Kyungsoo couldn't see. Minseok sighed and rubbed his back gently.

      “Where the hell have you been, Baekhyun!? Do you know how worried I was? Why is Minseok here?” Kyungsoo asked frantically, nodding at Minseok in greeting.

 

      Minseok felt Baekhyun cling tighter to his shirt and he sighed. Baekhyun was way too emotional right now to even answer Kyungsoo coherently. He barely answered Minseok's questions and he broke down crying doing so. Minseok would have to explain this time.

      “Haneul came to the studio. I don't know if he's still here, but he attacked Baekhyun and he ran away and hid. That's when he called me and I rushed over.”

 

      Kyungsoo's eyes grew wider as the explanation went on, then his brows furrowed and Minseok noticed him clench his fist at his side. Kyungsoo let out a shaky breath in an attempt to calm himself, and he placed his hand on Baekhyun's shoulder, causing the latter to jump.

      “Baekhyun...Did he hurt you?” Kyungsoo asked as gently as he could, but Minseok could tell his voice was shaking as he tried to keep his anger under control. Baekhyun clung to Minseok tighter before nodding. “What did he do? Show me...”

 

      Baekhyun shook his head vehemently this time, turning away from Kyungsoo. His manager lifted his hand from his shoulder to run it through his hair, which had become a mess between the struggle and rubbing himself against Minseok. Kyungsoo's expression was quickly changing from anger to sadness.

      “Baekhyun, please. We need to take care of you. Let me see.”

 

      Minseok patted Baekhyun's back a couple of times, trying to signal that it was ok and he could show Kyungsoo. It seemed to work because Baekhyun finally loosened his grip a bit and lifted his face from his chest, revealing drying blood on the corner of his mouth and a growing bruise surrounding it. Kyungsoo slowly cupped his cheeks, running his finger along the swelling flesh and earning a whimper in response. Minseok almost thought he saw tears in Kyungsoo's eyes for a second.

      “Let's go to your room. We need to clean this,” Kyungsoo said in almost a whisper.

      “There are other things we need to talk about as well,” Minseok added grimly. “I want to take care of Baekhyun first though.”

      “Of course. Come on, let's go” Kyungsoo urged, his attention back on Baekhyun. “I'm sure you're tired of standing. You always complain about your back hurting, right?”

 

      Kyungsoo placed his hand on Baekhyun's back, guiding him to his room. Baekhyun was hesitant to go in at first, since that was where the incident had happened and there was a chance Haneul might still be in there, but with Minseok and Kyungsoo on either side of him, he was able to convince himself that he would be safe. To his relief, the room was completely empty. Minseok immediately guided Baekhyun to a chair and made him sit down on it. After that, he knelt in front of Baekhyun, gently taking his chin and looking at his injury once more. Kyungsoo grabbed a paper towel and poured some water from a water bottle onto it, then handed it to Minseok so he could start cleaning up the blood.

 

      Baekhyun winced as Minseok gently dabbed at the wound, but he ultimately held still. Kyungsoo watched from the side as Minseok worked, arms crossed and frown ever present on his face. When Minseok had finished, Kyungsoo walked over and held his phone up to Baekhyun's face, taking a few pictures.

      “This is for evidence,” he said gently. “There's no way in hell I'm letting him get away with this.”

      “There's something else you need to know about,” Minseok sighed, placing his hands on Baekhyun's thighs to comfort him.”

      “He knows about the baby,” Baekhyun whispered, surprising even Minseok. The latter had fully planned to explain the situation to Kyungsoo in his stead.

      “He what?” The frazzled manager asked.

      “He found out about the baby one of the times he harassed me...”

      “Why did you keep this from me!?” Kyungsoo asked, raising his voice and causing Baekhyun to flinch. Minseok gave him a pleading look to stay calm, squeezing Baekhyun's thighs to try and keep him calm as well.

      “I was scared you'd get angry...”

      “I can't protect you if you don't tell me these things, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo sighed, leaning against the small counter in the room. “What else did he do to you?”

      “He threatened to tell the media about the baby at his press conference next week...He plans to say that he's the father. He wants to make himself look like a victim and ruin my image...He's not scared of the contract he signed either.”

      “The bastard better get scared,” Kyungsoo growled. “There's no way in hell he's telling that to the press. He's got a restraining order coming his way. I'm going to try and peg him for violence and blackmail too. He's walked over you for far too long.”

      “Will you be able to do all that before the press release?” Minseok asked warily. Kyungsoo grimaced.

      “I might be able to get it started, but at this rate, unless I go straight to his agency and try and pull some strings to get him to keep his mouth shut, there's not much I can do.”

      “So everyone will know about the baby,” Baekhyun whispered lifelessly.

      “We're going to try and prevent it. I'll take care of you, I promise,” Kyungsoo soothed.

      “Speaking of taking care of you, I want to take you home,” Minseok said softly, running his thumb along Baekhyun's cheek. “You need to rest.”

      “I agree,” Kyungsoo stated. “I'll take over things from here. I'm gonna leave you to take care of him in the meantime.”

      “Of course. Thank you.”

 

      Kyungsoo nodded and gave Baekhyun's shoulder a firm squeeze. The latter leaned against him in response, feeling drained but wanting to thank him one way or the other. After that, Kyungsoo left the room, mumbling darkly under his breath.

 

      Minseok turned his attention back to Baekhyun, sitting up on his knees so his face was almost level with the other's. Baekhyun instantly leaned forward, planting his head on Minseok's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his neck. Minseok sighed and rubbed his back, turning his head to kiss his temple.

      “Let's go home, ok?”

 

      Baekhyun nodded into his shoulder and pulled away so Minseok could stand up. After that, he helped Baekhyun get to his feet. Being 7 months pregnant, Baekhyun was starting to struggle with getting up as well as other simple tasks. Thankfully, Minseok or Kyungsoo usually were around to help him.

 

      They walked with arms around each other's waists to the back of the studio. Minseok left Baekhyun long enough to pull his car around to the back door. They weren't going to risk someone seeing Baekhyun, not in this state. Minseok helped Baekhyun into the car and kissed his lips before shutting the passenger door and heading over to the driver's side. When he got inside, he started the car and gave Baekhyun's thigh a couple of pats.

      “I'm going to your house, ok? Your bed is better than mine and I know you sleep better when we're both there than at my house.”

      “Ok...” Baekhyun mumbled. He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning his head on the window. “Mini-Min decided it's time to hit me too.” Minseok smiled gently, rubbing Baekhyun's stomach.

      “Be nice,” he chided, as if the baby would actually listen to him.

 

      Baekhyun received small kicks and jabs for the rest of the ride home, but Minseok held his hand the entire time, so it provided some comfort. He was getting so tired of being pregnant. The baby was heavy, his back hurt, his nausea was starting to act up again, though he wasn't sure if it was from stress or the pregnancy any more, and he was exhausted all the time. He just wanted to go back to the way he used to be. Why did he still have to carry the baby for another 2 months?

 

      By the time they got to Baekhyun's home, he was starting to doze off. Minseok let go of his hand to park the car and quickly walked around to the other side, opening the door for him. Baekhyun groaned and rubbed his eyes, and Minseok smiled, bending over and wrapping his arm around Baekhyun's lower back so he could help him out of the car. Minseok kept his arm around his waist as they walked into his house. They stopped briefly in the kitchen.

      “Should I get some ice for your cheek? It looks like it's bruising...”

      “I'm fine,” Baekhyun whispered. “I just want to rest.”

      “Alright.”

 

      Minseok kissed his forehead and they walked down the hallway to Baekhyun's bedroom. The boy instantly crawled onto his bed, arranging his pillows comfortably around his body and groaning. Minseok smiled and rubbed the boy's back.

      “I'm gonna borrow some of your clothes, alright? I don't want to sleep in jeans and it's too cold to wear nothing.”

 

      He winked and Baekhyun blushed slightly. He rolled over onto his other side and watched as Minseok dug through his drawer for some looser clothes. Finally, he pulled out one of Baekhyun's over-sized shirts and a simple pair of sweats. Baekhyun watched as Minseok pulled his shirt off, lean back muscles flexing. He wanted so badly to touch Minseok again. He wanted to have sex again. He wanted to stop feeling so damn tired all the time. Sitting up felt like too much of a challenge now.

      “I miss having sex with you,” Baekhyun mumbled as Minseok walked over and sat beside him.

      “We can still have sex. I'm not against it, Baekhyun.”

      “No we can't. I'm pretty sure I'd pass out on you...or throw up. I'm so tired...I want this to be over.”

      “I'm sorry...Do you regret this?” Minseok asked softly, running his fingers through Baekhyun's hair.

      “No, I'm just tired. I want to go back to being able to move my body as I please...I want to be able to fit through doorways. I feel like a whale, and it's only gonna get worse.”

      “Hey,” the other boy chided softly. “You aren't a whale. You're still plenty hot with a baby belly, trust me. These 2 months will go by before you know it. Then you'll be right back to sexy idol, Byun Baekhyun.”

      “If I still have a career.”

      “You will,” Minseok sighed, laying down beside Baekhyun and patting his own chest.

 

      That was Baekhyun's invitation to snuggle closer, and he gladly did so, flopping his head on Minseok's chest. The baby was still lightly kicking Baekhyun, and Minseok could feel some of the jabs as they laid together. He got an idea and smiled to himself.

      “Hey, why don't we get our minds off all the bad things for a bit and think of a name for the baby?”

      “Huh?” Baekhyun grumbled.

      “We're gonna need to name him eventually, why don't we do it now? Have you had any ideas?”

      “Um...Something with Min in it. We already call him Mini-Min and I got attached to the nickname.”

      “I knew you would,” Minseok sighed. “Isn't that going to be confusing between the two of us? You're gonna shout Min and the both of us will come running.”

      “I wouldn't mind that,” Baekhyun laughed softly.

      “Hmm...Minhwan? Minhyuk? Minjae?” Minseok listed off slowly. Baekhyun patted on the other's stomach.

      “Minhyuk is nice! Do you like that one?”

      “Yeah. Though it does sound a little similar to Minseok...”

      “I'll be sure to pronounce your names well so you know for sure I'm calling for you or him~”

      “You'll probably just call him Mini-Min until he's an adolescent and has enough wherewithal to get embarrassed.”

      “Yeah, probably,” Baekhyun agreed, laughing heartily and hugging Minseok closer. The latter smiled widely.

      “This is the good, old Baekhyun,” he sighed. “You'll find a way through all of this. I know you. You're too stubborn to let this get you down and stop you.”

      “You've got an awful lot of faith in me.”

      “Of course. I believe in you more than anyone else. I take pride in that,” Minseok practically singsonged. Baekhyun held him tighter and sighed.

      “I wish I could have you with me all the time. I'm really not that strong, but I feel better when you're here.”

      “Have you thought about living together? The baby's coming in like 2 months. I don't really want to raise him in 2 separate places, especially if we're still dating, you know?”

      “Do you want to move in with me?”

      “Duh,” Minseok deadpanned and Baekhyun snorted.

      “No hesitance. As it should be.”

      “Your place is much nicer than mine and big enough for a family of 3, so I think it would be ideal, though the occasional paparazzi is a bit of a pain, but I don't think we can avoid that.”

      “I'm sorry...”

      “It's fine. I'm not going to let it keep me from living with you. It's more a matter of are you allowed to live with someone as an idol?”

      “I think it would be ok, given we're raising a child together. The CEO of my agency is actually really progressive and chill with these kinds of things.”

      “I didn't think that was possible in this day and age,” Minseok said, half-sarcastic and half-genuine.

      “He let me come out as gay back when I first got caught with another man, and he protected me from some pretty bad slander at the time. He also knows about my body and this pregnancy. He leaves the daily stuff to Kyungsoo, but we had to tell him everything when I first got pregnant. He was the one that gave the ok to the schedule Kyungsoo thought up and got a trustworthy crew working on my radio show.”

      “Wow...So he knows you're still with me?”

      “Mhm. And my guess is Kyungsoo's going to go to him in regards to Haneul and the lawsuit,” Baekhyun said with a heavy sigh. Minseok pressed him closer and kissed his head.

      “It's gonna be ok. You've got people on your side.”

      “I wonder if it's better to just tell the world about the baby,” Baekhyun mumbled, startling Minseok with the thought alone. “I mean, when he's born, it's not like I'm going to be able to hide him forever. I'm not going to hide and never go out in public with my son, I'm sorry. I can't do that to him or to me.” Minseok nodded.

      “It would be nice to at least be able to be a family outside of closed doors.”

      “Would you be ok if we dated publicly?” Baekhyun asked, looking up at him worriedly.

      “As long as I kept some semblance of privacy in my daily life, yeah. It's really hard not being able to be seen with you and sneaking about everywhere. And it's gonna get harder to do if we live together. Maybe it's time to come clean like you said...But are _you_ ok with it?”

      “I just want to protect you and the baby,” Baekhyun mumbled. “And I want to be with you.”

      “But Baekhyun, if you admit to having a baby, a huge amount of your privacy is going to be gone. People will know about your body. You'll lose some fans too. It's going to be really hard. Are you sure that's what you want?”

      “I don't want to lie and say I adopted him or something like that. He's my baby and he's your baby. I don't want to deny him his parents or his heritage just because of closed-minded assholes. If you'd asked me 7 months ago, I definitely wouldn't have told a soul, but now...I think I'm ready. Things will get better in time too. People will get over it as soon as another scandal comes out.”

      “You're really ok with putting your career at risk?”

      “It's at risk now,” Baekhyun sighed. “And it will be as long as I'm hiding a kid and a boyfriend. I'm just going to be controversial and scandalous til I die, I guess.” Minseok laughed softly.

      “Well, at least the boyfriend and the baby will stick around for a good long time.”

      “I think that's all I really need at this point.”

 

      Minseok nodded, bringing his hand up to play with the hair on Baekhyun's neck. The singer had really come a long way since they first started dating. Minseok was still really worried about him, since everything was causing him so much stress. Despite how strong Baekhyun had become emotionally, Minseok could tell that he really was exhausted physically. Perhaps a break from his job would be a really good thing after all.

      “Hey, Baekhyun...How long are you planning to work anyways? I mean, it's getting hard for you right? I don't want something to happen to you or the baby.”

      “Just for one more month at the most,” the boy sighed. “I don't think I'll be able to push myself any further than that.”

      “Don't be afraid to stop sooner if you need to either. I _really_ don't like the idea of you overdoing it.”

      “I won't, I promise. What about you? When are you thinking of moving in?”

      “Whenever. My rent is monthly, so I'll give the landlady notice that I'm moving out and won't pay rent for next month. I'll spend the rest of this month boxing stuff up and moving it over here. It might cause a bit of a commotion.”

      “That's fine. I wish I could help you, but...”

      “There's no way I'm letting a 7 months pregnant person lift anything heavy or bend over a ton. It's fine. You can help me pack and unpack some of the easier stuff if you want.”

      “Deal. Hey, when you move in, we should set up your computer next to mine! Then we can game together!”

      “I can just imagine you in a month, ready to pop, yelling at the computer at the top of your lungs as you get your ass handed to you.”

      “What the hell happened to having faith in me!?”

      “I do, just not in your ability to play video games.”

      “Asshole,” Baekhyun pouted.

 

      Minseok chuckled once more and nestled down into the bed, turning on his side so he could face Baekhyun. After that, they rambled for what felt like hours about where they would put what, their plans for the baby's room and where they would put the crib when he was still a newborn, and what furniture Minseok wouldn't need to bring over since Baekhyun already had it. It was a soothing conversation, and it succeeded at keeping Baekhyun's mind off Haneul and the attack from earlier. The only thing that brought the memory up was the pain that ran through Baekhyun's cheek each time he smiled, but usually Minseok would be able to easily redirect his thoughts. Baekhyun really would be lost without Minseok. This would be a good change for the both of them. This was the right path. For once, Baekhyun felt confidence in his decision.

 

~*~

      Kyungsoo arrived at Baekhyun's house early in the morning. Minseok was getting his morning coffee, but he'd let Baekhyun sleep in because he seemed too tired to wake up. Minseok offered the manager a cup and to his surprise, Kyungsoo accepted. He must have had a hell of a lot to deal with that day as well. They made small talk, touching on Baekhyun only long enough for Minseok to say that he did manage to sleep and from what he could see, his face hadn't swelled too much.

 

      Baekhyun woke up a short while later, wobbling into the kitchen sleepily. His eyes widened when he saw Kyungsoo and he nodded, his cheeks somewhat flushed. He wasn't used to seeing Kyungsoo in such an unprofessional state. The other man didn't seem to care though. Instead, he smiled softly at Baekhyun and walked over to him, gently checking his face.

      “It's bruised but it looks less swollen than yesterday. That's good to know.”

      “What's the status of everything?” Baekhyun asked, slowly lowering himself onto one of the chairs at the table. Kyungsoo sighed and sat beside him.

      “I let the CEO know what happened. We're working now on getting the lawsuits in order. I think the news has already gone public.”

      “News on what!?” Minseok asked nervously. The last thing he wanted was for Haneul to act faster than them.

      “News on the lawsuits. It was announced that Baekhyun was filing for a restraining order against Haneul on accounts of abuse and harassment. Naturally, there's already a lot of fire among the netizens and fans, both demonizing and supporting Baekhyun and Haneul, depending on whose fan it is.”

      “Great,” Baekhyun groaned.

      “The chairman wanted to know if we could release pictures of your face,” Kyungsoo mumbled. “I don't like the idea since it seems a little invasive, but it will prove a point and gain you more support.”

      “We'll need to give them to the court as evidence, right? Might as well just go all the way,” Baekhyun sighed. Minseok walked over and massaged the back of his neck before sitting on the other side of him.

      “We've also contacted Haneul's agency and I personally gave his manager a piece of my mind, mostly to pass it on to Haneul, but...Damn idiot should keep better track of his shitty celebrity.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled softly. It was endearing when Kyungsoo grumbled like this, even though the subject matter was so dark this time. Baekhyun felt Minseok's hand squeeze his own and he glanced over, meeting questioning eyes. Baekhyun knew what the other was asking too. It was about what they'd talked about last night. They needed to talk to Kyungsoo about it too.

      “Hey, Soo,” Baekhyun started, looking over at him nervously. Minseok's grip on his hand became just a little tighter.

      “What's up?”

      “Minseok and I were talking about stuff last night...And I think...I want to come clean about the baby.”

      “You mean make an announcement?” Kyungsoo asked, eyebrows raised. Baekhyun nodded.

      “I don't want Haneul beating me to it and making things way worse for me. But I also don't want to hide my baby. I don't think I can once he's born, and I don't want to deny that he's mine. I also want to come out about dating Minseok.”

      “That's an awful lot, Baekhyun...It's gonna be pretty shocking to the public. Have you and Minseok agreed about dating publicly.”

      “I'm fine with it,” Minseok interjected. “We also decided that I'm going to move in here. I want to be able to take care of Baekhyun in the final stretch, and both of us should be there for the baby.”

      “Right,” Kyungsoo agreed.

      “For that to happen, it means I'm going to be coming and going from Baekhyun's house on a daily basis. Someone's bound to notice. It's best to just announce that Baekhyun and I are dating. It's better than him getting wrapped up in more drama from getting caught.”

      “I completely agree,” the manager stated. “But I really want to double check with you about the baby, Baekhyun. I want you to be _positive_ that you're going to be ok with that information being out there. You will get a negative response to both dating someone and being pregnant.”

      “I know,” Baekhyun muttered. “I want this. I'm tired of hiding it. My body structure shouldn't govern whether or not I can sing. If people can't love me for my music because of my body, I don't want them to be my fans anyway.” Kyungsoo nodded slowly.

      “I'm going to have to talk to the CEO about all of this before we officially decide something. But I think you bring up good points and like you said, you won't be able to hide a baby forever. We've done well hiding it up until now.”

      “Barely,” Baekhyun laughed tiredly. Minseok gave his hand another squeeze.

      “It's going to be ok, Baekhyun. I'll talk to the CEO. If this was you being flippant and stupid, I'm sure he'd be harsher, but he knows that this is a pretty big matter for you and that you're basically a family now. I think he'll be pretty supportive and do his best to keep the waves of hate that follow under control.”

      “I'm never going on the internet again.”

      “We'll see how long that lasts,” Minseok muttered under his breath. Baekhyun pouted and tried to pull his hand away playfully. Kyungsoo smiled gently and nodded to himself.

      “We'll make sure this lasts. Your career will go on.”

      “Thank you, Kyungsoo...For everything. I really would be lost without you.”

      “Trust me, I'm very aware of that,” the manager sighed, getting to his feet. “I'm going to go meet the CEO again. Take the day off, Baekhyun. We'll get something else going during your broadcast time. I'll get back to you later with what we decide to do.”

      “Thank you,” Minseok stated.

 

      The manager nodded again and left the two alone. Minseok took another sip from his coffee and sighed, leaning back in his chair. Baekhyun glanced over at him, then up at the time, and his eyes went wide.

      “Are you going to be alright!? Don't you have to go to work?”

      “I called in sick,” Minseok shrugged. “I wanted to be with you today.”

      “I'm sorry...”

      “Don't apologize. It's not like I've never played hooky from work.”

      “What are we going to do though? You didn't really bring much over...”

      “I fit your clothes just fine, so I'm set. I was thinking we could start with a nice, leisurely breakfast cooked by yours truly.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and Minseok leaned in closer, smiling with the slightest hint of a smirk. “Then I was thinking we could do whatever you want to do.”

      “That's descriptive.”

      “How are you feeling? Rested? Nauseous?”

      “I feel fine enough.”

      “Then don't waste that,” Minseok urged. “We'll do anything you want to do.”

 

      Baekhyun's brow furrowed as he was trying to figure out where Minseok was going with this, then his eyes shot wide open when he remembered their conversation last night. He gulped nervously and bit his lip, looking at Minseok timidly.

      “Anything I want?”

      “Anything.”

 

      Minseok leaned forward and connected their lips, humming slightly into the kiss. It wasn't too hungry or lustful, given neither of them were even fully awake yet, but there was enough hidden passion in there for Baekhyun to get the message. Minseok sucked at his bottom lip, dragging his teeth along it as he pulled away. Baekhyun could already feel his heart beating faster and his cheeks flushing.

      “There's more of that coming after breakfast,” Minseok promised with a smirk. “Just relax, I'll cook.”

 

      Baekhyun was pretty sure he loved Minseok with every fiber of his being. No other man even came close to making him feel the way Minseok did. Baekhyun was starting to think they should both take days off together more often. It obviously was beneficial to both of them in more ways than he could count. He was going to get the most out of this opportunity that he possibly could. As he would come to find out, Minseok was more than happy to oblige him with _everything_ he wanted. Sick days really were the best.


	7. Chapter 7

      Kyungsoo called them later to tell them the plan. The CEO was in support of Baekhyun going public, much to their relief. He'd decided that the best way to reveal the news was to have Baekhyun explain it himself on his radio show, rather than making some impersonal statement on the internet or holding a press conference. While Baekhyun wanted to come out about everything, the CEO figured he didn't want excessive amounts of attention.

 

      Minseok and Baekhyun had talked about how he would approach the subject, and Baekhyun had actually begged Minseok to come with him onto the show. He wasn't sure he'd be able to properly explain between frazzled nerves and a blank mind. Minseok had agreed in a heartbeat, wanting to support him, and they'd gotten permission from Kyungsoo.

 

      That was how Minseok found himself sitting beside Baekhyun at a table with a giant mic in front of them. He'd never actually been in the room that Baekhyun did his broadcasts in, so this was pretty intimidating for him. Baekhyun was planning to handle most of the talking, but Minseok had been given permission to pitch in if he had something to add. His heart was pounding just staring at the microphone. They were really going to reveal everything.

 

      Minseok let out a shaky sigh and it was Baekhyun this time that grabbed his hand comfortingly. Minseok leaned on the other's shoulder, snuggling closer to him. Baekhyun kissed the top of his head and whispered into his hair.

      “It's going to be ok. I'll take care of the talking. Just back me up if I say something too stupid.” Minseok laughed lightly.

      “That might be hard. Half of what comes out of your mouth is stupid.”

      “Here I am, trying to encourage you, and this is the treatment I get,” Baekhyun huffed.

      “I love you,” Minseok whispered. “And I trust you. I'll try my best to not let you down.”

      “I don't think you could do that even if you tried,” he comforted. “It's fine. I'm more natural on-air than you, so being nervous is perfectly understandable. Plus, with what we're going to say...”

      “We can still back out if you don't want to do this,” Minseok soothed. “I don't want you to regret this, Baekhyun.”

      “I'll regret not saying it more. I've just gotta be brave. You're with me, so I think I'll be ok.”

 

      Minseok nodded and remained cuddled up against Baekhyun's side. A few staff members came in and out to talk to Baekhyun about a couple things. Then finally, the 5 minute warning was given. Minseok felt his heart sink into his stomach at that point. How could Baekhyun do this every day? Minseok was nervous just being in the room, and he wasn't going to be saying the most difficult part.

 

      Before Minseok was even remotely ready, it was time for Baekhyun to start. He gave Minseok's hand another comforting squeeze, and the latter might have clung to him just a bit tighter. Baekhyun proceeded to explain right away that he wouldn't be taking fan calls or messages that night and that he had a big announcement to make a half an hour into the show. Despite how many messages were still coming in on the computer screen nearby, Baekhyun ignored them. Instead, he introduced the first set of songs and began playing them, keeping his explanations brief. As soon as his mic was on mute, he leaned over and kissed Minseok on the lips, saying he needed it for 'motivation.'

 

      Minseok watched as the comments sped along the screen. Half of them were about Haneul and whether he actually attacked him or not. Minseok's eyes narrowed at some of the nastier comments. He had to wonder if Baekhyun got nasty comments like this often. He probably did. He had thicker skin than Minseok had initially realized.

 

      The first half hour of the show went by relatively well. Minseok remained quiet, since Baekhyun hadn't mentioned he had a guest yet. Baekhyun was starting to loosen up as he talked. After all, he was a celebrity and natural people person. Even in the most stressful of times, Baekhyun knew how to speak well. Minseok really admired him for that.

 

      Finally, the time arrived for Baekhyun to make his big announcement. He let out a shaky breath and that was when Minseok noticed that his hand was trembling, still holding his. Minseok held it tightly and intertwined their fingers. He nuzzled into Baekhyun's neck, trying his best to do something to reassure him, even if it was just physical affection. Baekhyun let out another shaky breath before turning his mic off mute and beginning.

      “So I'm sure everyone is wondering by now what it could be that I want to announce. I'm sure a lot of you think it's going to be in regards to the recent lawsuits. I'm afraid I must disappoint. I'm going to refrain from mentioning them on my show. Instead, I have something else to tell you all. A few things actually...”

 

      He glanced over at Minseok and bit his lip. The latter nodded at him, trying to let him know that it was ok and that he was ready. Their hands were both shaking now.

      “First, there's someone I'd like to tell you all about. He's someone very special to me. You might know him from the mystery man articles that came out some months ago. He really is my childhood friend, I promise it wasn't a lie! But he's been so much more than that. He's someone I've relied heavily on for the past year, and someone that I've realized I can't live without.”

 

      Baekhyun paused and stared at Minseok. They held each other's gazes for a while, communicating everything with their eyes before Baekhyun said it out loud.

      “I love him...And we've been dating for about 8 months now I think? I'm sorry for hiding it, but neither of us were ready to come out back then...But we are now, and he's here with me, so I think I'll let him introduce himself.”

 

      Minseok opened his mouth, but his voice felt like it was stuck in the back of his throat. He had to gulp several times before he felt like he could even begin introducing himself.

      “H-Hello...I'm Kim Minseok. Please treat me kindly...”

      “He's a little shy,” Baekhyun said affectionately. “And he's not a celebrity either, so I ask that his privacy be respected. We've known each other since the beginning of high school,” he reminisced. “We've both come a long way since then.”

      “We're both still just as short though,” Minseok grumbled mostly to himself, but it caught Baekhyun off-guard and he didn't try to stifle his laugh.

 

      That seemed to loosen them both up considerably. Baekhyun felt like the constricting feeling in his chest was just a bit more bearable. With a smile, he decided to continue on to the part that would really change everything about his image.

      “He's helped me through more than I can honestly recount,” Baekhyun explained. “He's been there for me during the times when it felt like no one else was. Even with my health condition, he's never treated me differently. I can't even begin to tell you how much he means to me...”

 

      Minseok hugged him close, planting soft kisses along his neck. He wasn't brave enough to respond to the words on national radio, but he wanted to make sure Baekhyun knew just how much he loved him too.

      “I probably mentioned something just then that made your ears perk up,” Baekhyun continued. “I do have a health condition, one that I've kept very private for a long time. It's nothing life threatening, but it's something that's been hard to live with. I was always insecure about it, and even now, the thought of telling everyone is horrifying. Something came up though, and I feel like now I need to say it for my own peace of mind and the future of my family...”

 

      His heart was pounding. He was far too afraid to look at the comments that were being submitted. He knew there were probably already several angry ones about hiding his relationship. He wouldn't be able to handle the level of nastiness that he would get about his body, so he decided avoiding all of it would be how he got through this. It was the only way he _could_ go about it really. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

      “The truth is, I was born as both male and female. It sounds silly and eccentric to say, right? But biologically, it's the truth. I don't want to go into further detail than that for obvious reasons. This is already more information than I'd like to admit to the public, but something happened and I can't really hide it anymore...I'm pregnant.”

 

      He could feel his face flushing, even though he was just talking to a microphone. He knew millions of people knew now, and there were probably already articles being started as he was speaking. He almost wanted to throw up, but a warm hand on his back jolted him out of his daze. He glanced over at Minseok, who was giving him a sympathetic look. That was when Baekhyun realized a couple tears had dripped down his cheeks. He wiped them away and took a deep breath.

      “You probably don't believe me, and I don't blame you. You probably think I'm a freak, and I don't know if I can refute that...But this is how my body is. I didn't think I'd be able to hide a baby forever, so Minseok and I decided to announce all of this. He's the father, and he's been taking care of me throughout the pregnancy. I want to live with him and my baby once he's born. We're a family now. So please...All I can do is ask for your understanding and continued support. I understand if this is the end, and I thank you for supporting me until now. I hope that for most of you, this won't be the end though.”

 

      Minseok watched as the comments on the screen began flying by so quickly, they couldn't be read. He pulled Baekhyun close, pressing his head to his chest and running his fingers through his hair. Baekhyun was crying again, but he seemed relieved that it was finally over. Minseok kissed his forehead before getting his guts up to speak once more.

      “This isn't really my place to say, but Baekhyun's really put his heart into everything. He's tried his hardest and pushed himself even when he wasn't feeling well. He's always been serious about his career, and having this baby won't change that. Please continue to support him. I promise, regardless of what happens, Baekhyun will still give 120% in everything he does.”

 

      Baekhyun sat up, wiped his eyes, and smiled. This was much less intimidating with Minseok at his side, and the worst was over now. He wouldn't look at the screen anymore. He didn't need to know any of what was being said. All he needed was for Minseok to stay by his side.

      “I think it's time for a song,” Baekhyun stated, his voice noticeably shaking from his tears.

      “Thank you everyone for listening to us until now. We'll be playing music for the rest of the show. Again, I'm sorry for not taking fan calls and springing so much shocking news on you. We'll do our best from now on. Please enjoy the songs we've lined up for you.”

 

      Baekhyun started the next line up of songs and muted his microphone. Almost instantly, he collapsed against Minseok, pressing his face into his chest and beginning to sob loudly. Minseok shushed him gently, holding him close and rubbing his back.

      “It's all out there now,” Baekhyun whimpered. “I can't take any of it back. I'm so scared.”

      “It's gonna be ok. We're going to ignore the news and just focus on us, ok? You were so brave and I'm so proud of you. You'll make it through this.”

 

      The door to the broadcast room opened and Kyungsoo entered with a box of tissues in hand. He set them on the table in front of Baekhyun and rubbed his back, whispering that he did well. After that, Kyungsoo turned off the monitor that still had comments scrolling up it, and Minseok had never been more grateful. Baekhyun didn't need to see anything that was written there, good or bad. He was way too overwhelmed at the moment. Kyungsoo leaned against the table with a sigh.

      “I'm not going to say much, but there's one last thing I think we should do, if you feel up to it,” he started.

      “What's that?” Minseok asked.

      “People are kinda in disbelief about Baekhyun's statement. About both you and the pregnancy. If you weren't against it...a picture together might at least get people to stop doubting you.”

      “So like, you'd take one of us to release to the press?”

      “Basically. We'd put it on a social media outlet, probably for the radio show since you two are here and everything. I'm not going to force it. If you two don't want to, just say so.”

      “Let me stop crying first...” Baekhyun mumbled from his place on Minseok's chest. “Are you alright with it, Minseok? Your face will be out there...”

      “My name is out there now too, so it's fine. I don't want to hide our relationship anymore. That was the whole point of this, right?”

 

      Baekhyun nodded and sighed against his chest, finally relaxing. As horrifying as it was, it was just as relieving to finally have everything off his chest. He no longer had to fear people seeing his massive stomach and not having an excuse for it. He didn't have to hide anything anymore. Not the baby and not Minseok. It felt like he was finally free.

 

      They played music for the rest of the radio segment. When Baekhyun had finally calmed down and his eyes had gotten a little less red from crying, he decided it was time to take the picture. He pulled his phone out and held it up so he could get both himself and Minseok in the frame. No matter where he angled it, his stomach still appeared massive and Baekhyun was suddenly regretting agreeing to this. He wanted to prove he was pregnant, but not _that_ pregnant. Thankfully, Minseok leaned his head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his stomach, obscuring some of the view. It was still very obvious Baekhyun was pregnant, but he didn't feel quite so round with Minseok holding him.

 

      Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, mostly to hide the bruise on his cheek. Minseok tilted his head to match, looking up at the camera with cute, wide eyes. Baekhyun probably would have squealed out loud and embarrassed the other, were the mood different. Instead, he just internally gushed over his boyfriend. He took a few different pictures to ensure one of them was usable. After that, he sent his favorite one to Kyungsoo to be uploaded later. He couldn't believe that after 7 exhausting months of wearing too many layers of clothing and sucking in his gut even though he knew it wouldn't help, he was releasing a picture of himself on the internet. It felt surprisingly liberating.

 

      When they'd finished, Minseok and Baekhyun decided to head home. Kyungsoo stayed with them as they left the studio. As the manager expected, the instant they got outside, even the back entrance was surrounded by paparazzi. The security and staff helped Baekhyun and Minseok to their car, but the flashes of cameras and bustles of questions, both curious and rude, filled the air. Baekhyun kept his head low and snuggled close to Minseok. They were being pushed around slightly, so the other was helping him keep his balance. Kyungsoo remained on Baekhyun's other side, trying to shield him from pictures and pushy hands.

 

      Finally, they made it to the van. Minseok had caught a ride there with Baekhyun that night, and Kyungsoo would bring them both home as well. He opened the back door and made sure Baekhyun got inside safely. Minseok was right beside him as well, and they both managed to shield him from the cameras long enough to shut the door. Minseok ran around to the other side and got in beside Baekhyun, while Kyungsoo slid into the driver's seat. As soon as they were buckled in, Kyungsoo started the car, honking and backing up slowly in an attempt to get the paparazzi to scatter. It took some time, but they finally moved enough for the van to leave the parking lot.

 

      Kyungsoo drove around for quite some time, making sure he wasn't being tailed, before finally deciding to bring Baekhyun and Minseok back to their house. When they pulled into a parking spot, they were all relieved to find the place wasn't surrounded. Baekhyun didn't think he could handle much more that evening. They got out and said goodbye to Kyungsoo. Baekhyun gave him a hug, which was out of character for their relationship, but Kyungsoo returned it all the same. After that, Baekhyun walked up the steps with Minseok into their house.

 

      As they laid down beside each other that night, Minseok assumed his usual role of rubbing Baekhyun's stomach until he fell asleep. This time, he kissed his forehead every few minutes as well, mumbling how proud he was and how much he loved Baekhyun. The latter was too drained to really contribute much to a conversation, but Minseok understood. Instead, they both relished the fact that they were finally alone again, and that they'd made it through one of the hardest events in both of their lives. Tomorrow would probably be extremely rough on both of them, but for now, they could rest easy.

 

~*~

      The following morning, Minseok begrudgingly left Baekhyun home to go to work. He hadn't expected his few words on a radio show and the picture to make such an impact on his daily life, but the instant he walked into the office, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. He gulped and quickly headed for his cubicle, wanting to get away from all the piercing gazes. He really shouldn't have been surprised to see Joohyun standing there waiting for him. He probably should have been more surprised that the 8 months pregnant woman was dragging him so forcefully towards the elevator so they could head up to the rooftop to talk in private.

 

      Soon enough, they were sitting on their usual bench, staring ahead. Minseok didn't really know what to say or how to even begin explaining himself to Joohyun. Suddenly, it felt like he was the celebrity under scrutiny, not Baekhyun.

      “Your partner...I can't believe he was _the_ Byun Baekhyun,” Joohyun finally started.

      “I still can't believe it myself sometimes.”

      “He's really pregnant?”

      “Yes. You saw the picture of us, right? He didn't hide a watermelon under his shirt if that's what you're thinking.”

      “Of course not! I remember how broken up you were about him when he found out he was pregnant, I'm just still wrapping my mind around it. Here I thought your partner just didn't want to be referred to one way or the other, but you were actually hiding Baekhyun...”

      “Are you angry that I hid my relationship from you?”

      “Hell no! I'm more worried that you two came out about it. How is he? Is he ok? He's safe, right? There was also that recent stuff with that singer, Haneul, right?”

      “Yeah...I'm telling you because I trust you, but you have to swear not to tell anyone, ok?”

      “Pinkie promise,” Joohyun singsonged, sticking her finger up. Minseok smiled and wrapped his own pinkie around hers.

      “Haneul came to the studio the other night and hit him...”

      “What the hell!?”

      “He has a bruise on his face still...I was furious. Anyway, Haneul knew about Baekhyun's body as well because they were sleeping together before.” Joohyun nodded slowly. “He threatened to reveal Baekhyun's pregnancy to the press and even had the nerve to lie and say he was the father, which he's not, I can basically guarantee. Not only is the timing wrong, but...you know...”

 

      Suddenly he flushed, not sure if he should keep going with that conversation. Joohyun nodded again, getting the message.

      “You and Baekhyun were a couple by then, right? So Haneul really had nothing to do with the baby.”

      “Right. Anyways, he'd been threatening Baekhyun for a while. We thought things would get better once he was away from the music shows, but Haneul just followed after him. So we got the lawsuits filed, but Baekhyun was worried about him outing him at his upcoming press conference, so we decided to just do it ourselves...”

      “That's awful,” Joohyun muttered, voice dark and angry. “He forced Baekhyun into such a horrible position, the bastard...Is Baekhyun doing ok now?”

      “Yeah, we're both staying away from the news and the internet right now. Though I already know there are a handful of disgusting, misleading articles about him out already. He's 7 months pregnant and this level of stress can't be good for him or the baby.”

      “This might be a good time for maternity leave. I know this is my last week. I'm too tired for this shit,” she laughed, leaning back on the bench. Minseok smiled.

      “He'll continue the radio show for a bit, but that's really all he's doing. I'm going to start packing so I can move in with him. We decided to live together, which is another reason we came out about our relationship. I didn't really want to be on the front of the newspaper, but I don't want to hide that we're dating or living together or that we're raising a child together. Neither did he.”

      “Baekhyun must really love you,” Joohyun said gently. “I'm finally starting to realize just how much he went through to keep the baby. I know you told me it was hard in the beginning, but now all the pieces are starting to line up, you know?” Minseok nodded.

      “Were you a fan of his music?”

      “Yes! I still am. He's a very talented person and I always thought he would be a sweetheart in person. Am I right?”

      “Definitely. He has his flaws of course, but he's a wonderful person and I love him a lot...I'm glad we were able to come to this point, honestly. Back when we first started seeing each other again, I felt so disconnected from him. Then we stopped seeing each other when I first told him I wanted to keep the baby. I thought we were over back then...But he stayed with me. I just want to protect him. I never wanted him to go through all this pain.”

      “You aren't the one causing it, so don't blame yourself,” Joohyun stated, smiling knowingly at him. “Don't think I don't know you by now. You'd blame yourself for everything if you had the opportunity. You both chose to have the baby, so you both share the burdens, and I think so far you've done a decent enough job of that.”

      “I've hardly done anything.”

      “You've taken care of him physically and emotionally, right? That's a lot, trust me. He might be the one taking the bigger hit from this revelation, but you're supporting him and I'm sure he appreciates it.”

      “You know, I think he'd really like you,” Minseok laughed. “You're definitely a good fan.”

      “Introduce me once our babies are born. We'll have a play date. I'd love to meet him too...and I'll bring my CDs so he can sign them.”

 

      Minseok rolled his eyes playfully and stood up. The work day would begin soon and they both needed to be back down in the office. He held his hand out to Joohyun and helped her to her feet. After that, they made their way back to the office, and Minseok kept his eyes planted on the ground to ignore the constant stares. Openly dating a celebrity was going to be harder business than Minseok realized, but he'd gladly put up with it.

 

~*~

      Unfortunately, the announcement had about as much backlash as they were all expecting. The radio station was inches away from canceling Baekhyun's segment and Kyungsoo was doing his best to negotiate. The netizens were beyond foul when it came to Baekhyun and suddenly every one of his videos was facing rampant amounts of dislikes and nasty comments. He hadn't checked more than a couple times as a result. Kyungsoo and Minseok had tried to stop him, but Baekhyun wanted to know what was going on.

 

      Kyungsoo managed to smooth everything over regarding the radio show, and Baekhyun went on it again the following night. His ratings were much lower and the nasty comments seemed to overflow the screen, so Baekhyun decided to cancel the fan interaction again. He didn't need people calling him on the show or leaving comments only to berate him. He was perfectly capable of talking out of his ass for another 20 minutes instead of listening to calls and messages.

 

      The lawsuits with Song Haneul were progressing slowly, and the man ultimately disappeared from Baekhyun's life as a result of them, not that the latter minded. The media was still pitting them against each other and Baekhyun was thankful he didn't have to do any interviews because there was no way he would be able to stomach talking about the drama publicly. Haneul had remained silent, refusing interviews and denying all charges, though from what Kyungsoo had explained, the evidence against him was pretty extensive between the texts and Baekhyun's injury, so things weren't looking good for him.

 

      Despite how exhausting Baekhyun's life had become as well as how negatively he was viewed, he was fairly positive and happy. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and he was no stranger to bad comments and scandals, as he often bragged. Minseok wasn't sure that was a good thing, but he kept his mouth shut. Instead of wallowing in negativity, Baekhyun focused on helping Minseok move in. He'd already packed up most of the small items in his house like dishes, baby things, and any other array of items that he used on a daily basis. It was mostly just a matter of bringing them over and unpacking now.

 

      Baekhyun found himself spending a lot of time getting rid of excess clothes to make room for Minseok's. Even the addition of Minseok's toothbrush and deodorant in the bathroom made him giddy. It was a little embarrassing, but it was keeping him happy, so he would gush for the sake of his own sanity. They were actually living together finally.

 

      Even with the negative response to Baekhyun's announcement and the loss of fans, his popularity did have a small spike. There were even some positive responses as well. On a serious note, a lot of people were sending messages to his radio show saying that they admired his strength and courage and that he'd become a role model for them in their own personal struggles for acceptance. It was a strange thing to Baekhyun, being someone that people actually looked up to. He had never considered it possible. On a much lighter note than that, the amount of fanfiction centering around himself and Minseok skyrocketed. Minseok found it strange, watching Baekhyun scroll through a website and read him plot summaries of stories written about the two of them. It was even stranger that a certain genre, coined by fans as 'mpreg,' seemed to be the hot new trend. Minseok's jaw dropped when he caught Baekhyun tearing up while reading one of those stories. If nothing else, his narcissism was endearing at least.

 

      Baekhyun probably should have seen the angry phone call from his mother coming a few days after the announcement. He also probably should have told her he was pregnant the instant he decided to keep the baby about 4 months ago. He _also_ probably should have told them he was dating Minseok since they already loved him and more or less wanted them to get married even back in high school. His parents were always a bit more on the open-minded side of things because of the way he was born, which he was thankful for. Still, he really didn't need his mother to shout at him through the phone.

      “Byun Baekhyun, how could you tell the entire nation you were pregnant before your own parents!?” She shouted, causing Baekhyun to wince.

 

      Minseok chuckled quietly from across the table where he sat. Baekhyun's mother was so loud he could hear the conversation clearly. Strong lungs and boisterous, loud voices must have run in the family.

      “I'm sorry!” Baekhyun whined. “I was really busy and stressed trying to _hide_ it from everyone, I kinda forgot to call. I didn't mean to hide it from you! Besides, I thought you would get mad at me...”

      “Why would I? This is your body, you're the one who makes the decisions. I respect whatever you choose to do with your life as long as it's not illegal or dangerous. Besides, I get a grandchild out of the deal, don't I? How could you deny me of that knowledge?”

      “I'm sorry...” Baekhyun pouted, even though his mother couldn't see his bottom lip sticking out.

      “Your father and I have such short notice. He's trying to get time off work now so we can come visit.”

      “Mom! He doesn't have to take off work!”

      “There's no way in hell we're missing our son going into labor!”

      “I still have like a month and a half before my due date, mom...”

      “Which gives your father some time to schedule his vacation time. You haven't told me the gender yet either, or if you have a name picked! Have you gotten everything you need for the baby?”

      “It's a baby boy, we're naming him Minhyuk, and yes, we're setting the baby room up as soon as Minseok finishes moving in,” Baekhyun listed off, gazing at his boyfriend miserably. His mother was going to go through an entire checklist at this rate.

      “I'm so glad it's Minseok. You two have been practically married since high school.” Both Minseok and Baekhyun blushed at that. “I can't believe it took you two so long to start dating and making babies.”

      “Ok, mom! Too far!” Baekhyun squeaked. Minseok laughed across from him, but he was also red up to his ears.

      “I heard Minseok! Is he there with you now? Hand him the phone!” Baekhyun sighed and did as told. Minseok took it with wide, pleading eyes. He'd dug his own grave by laughing.

      “H-Hello?” He asked.

      “It's been so long! How are you doing, dear?” The woman asked, her tone completely different than it was with Baekhyun.

      “I'm fine. Just kinda working through the days and enjoying what I can.”

      “I hope my son hasn't caused you too much trouble.”

      “He's great, really!” The woman on the other end laughed.

      “That's good to hear. When is his due date? I want to be able to come to Seoul and take care of him during the last couple weeks and be there for the labor.”

      “March 18th is the official date, but you never know with kids, right?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Of course his mother was getting answers out of Minseok instead.

      “Alright. We'll plan to be there a little before that. Don't worry, we'll get our own place. I know better than to intrude on my son, especially when he's going to be ready to burst,” she chuckled.

      “We'll look forward to it,” Minseok said with a smile.

      “Do your parents know about this?”

      “Yeah, I called them before we made the announcement and told them everything. They were a little less enthusiastic than you, but they weren't against it and they'll come see the baby when he's born as well.”

 

      Baekhyun's eyes widened. He wasn't aware Minseok had already informed his parents and made plans. Minseok really was the more organized one of the two. There was a reason Baekhyun depended so heavily on Kyungsoo after all.

      “I'm glad you have a bit more wherewithal than my idiot son. I feel relieved that he's living with you now.”

      “He's really not that bad,” Minseok insisted, laughing and blowing a kiss at Baekhyun as he fumed across the table.

      “Alright, alright. I trust you. I think I'll let you go and talk to my son some more.”

      “Of course. Here you go.” Minseok handed the phone back to Baekhyun.

      “You have no faith in me,” Baekhyun whined. His mother laughed.

      “I have a lot of faith in you, but it doesn't mean I'm not still worried. Even I've seen some of the things being said about you and it makes my skin crawl. If I could give them a piece of my mind...”

      “I'm really fine, mom. I've had bad things said about me loads of times. It'll pass.”

      “You're really ok?” She asked softly. “I saw the pictures of what that man did to your face. Did he ever do anything more?”

      “I'm ok. My cheek has mostly healed and he's left me alone since we filed charges against him. Minseok comforts me whenever I get upset. I'll make it through this. I'm going on maternity leave in a couple weeks too. Then I can really disconnect from everything and focus on the baby.”

      “Alright...I just want you to feel safe. Know that you are loved, by many people. Your father and I will always love and support you, and Minseok will too, I'm sure.”

      “Thanks, mom. I love you too.”

      “I better let you get back to your boyfriend. Your father and I will come visit soon, alright?”

      “Ok. See you then, mom.”

 

      Baekhyun hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair sighing. Minseok couldn't help but smile softly. As much as Baekhyun's mother wore him out, it was obvious the two cared deeply for each other. Baekhyun looked at Minseok with a pout next.

      “You told your parents and didn't even tell me what they said?”

      “Ah...We had the radio segment later that day and it slipped my mind...I mean, they weren't jumping for joy that I knocked you up and announced it on the radio. They're a little more reserved about those kinds of things, though they've known I'm bi and have been in love with you for ages. So I guess they saw it coming and were fine with it. They just wished it could have been a little more subtle and less, nation-shaking.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

      “Go big or go home, right?”

      “Shut up and eat your breakfast,” Minseok groaned and Baekhyun laughed loudly.

 

      Minseok had really missed that sound. Ever since Baekhyun's radio event, he hadn't laughed like that. It wasn't that Baekhyun was miserable, but Minseok could tell it had definitely shaken him. It was good that the cheesy, silly Baekhyun was coming back. In the end, nothing could really keep him down after all.

 

~*~

      The weeks seemed to drag for Baekhyun as he finished his radio show. His ratings stayed abysmal and nasty comments on the screen were starting to repeat themselves. He made sure to make a comment about the nicer comments, but in general, he was ready to be done with this. He was tired of subjecting himself to boycott and abuse every time he tried to do his job. On the final day of his broadcast, he had to force his smile back as he finished the broadcast. He was still really emotional while saying goodbye to all the staff that had taken such good care of him and stood by him through all of this though. He really hoped Kyungsoo would jot their names down, because Baekhyun definitely wanted to work with them again in the future.

 

      Being on maternity leave was strange because Baekhyun also didn't see much of Kyungsoo. He would still drop by every couple of days with groceries, since he knew both of them were targets for wandering eyes and he wanted to help. He also wanted to check up on Baekhyun frequently, which the latter really appreciated. He'd never realized just how good a friend Kyungsoo was until they'd started seeing each other less and Baekhyun found himself missing the other. He hoped the feelings were mutual.

 

      Minseok had finished moving in, so the house was bit fuller than before. They had spent an entire day setting up their computers in their bedroom so they could game together. Minseok did most of the work, but Baekhyun supplied plenty of nitpicking. Having Minseok there with him on a daily basis was more than Baekhyun ever could have dreamed of. Minseok came home to him every day after work and they spent the evenings together. He was probably the only thing keeping Baekhyun from going mad just sitting around the house and resting. He was never good at doing nothing for long periods of time.

 

      With a round belly at 8 months though, Baekhyun found himself worn out if he moved around the house too much. He hated everything about being this pregnant. His body ached and he couldn't get up off the couch or chairs without a serious struggle or Minseok giving him a boost. He genuinely felt like Minseok should be rolling him across the floor with how round he felt. He was afraid of going into labor, but he was so ready for the baby to be out. He wanted his body back.

 

      The hardest time was when Minseok was at work, leaving Baekhyun alone for large parts of the day. He used to have Kyungsoo at his side during the workdays, but now he was alone in his house, which was too big for one person. He spent a lot of time laying in bed watching TV, since that was the most comfortable, but he missed going outside and having fresh air in his lungs. He missed interacting with people. He missed being able to go out to restaurants and have fancy food, though he wasn't going to say anything against Minseok's cooking. Practically everything about Minseok was perfect, and his cooking was no exception.

 

      His mood started to drop. He wondered if this was normal for women who were this pregnant. He thought about asking his mom if she experienced that, but he decided it would be too embarrassing and she might take it as a plea to come over earlier than planned. The last thing he needed was to stress about being a good host to his mother. He knew he would need to let that notion go once they came to help with the baby, but it was one more thing to think about later.

 

      Minseok must have noticed how restless Baekhyun had become, because the next thing the singer knew, his boyfriend had arranged for Kyungsoo to come and pick him up for a drive. It was the first time Baekhyun had been out of the house for anything other than doctor's appointments. Kyungsoo had brought the van with tinted windows as well, so Baekhyun didn't have to worry nearly as much about being spotted through the glass.

 

      Kyungsoo bought them both coffee and drove around some of the more scenic areas, letting Baekhyun take in all the pink and red decorations. That was when the latter remembered it was Valentine's Day. He hadn't really been out to see the store displays change and truthfully, other than checking what day it was on his phone, he really couldn't have been bothered to keep track of time except for doctor's appointments. He'd been so focused on just trying to get through the last month of his pregnancy, he'd forgotten about all things romantic. Was Minseok doing something for him right now? Definitely. Was he officially the worst boyfriend for forgetting yet another romantic holiday? Probably.

 

      Kyungsoo drove him around for a few hours before finally returning home. He helped Baekhyun up the stairs to his house, and the pregnant man couldn't help but feel a bit of spite for just how long it took him and how tired he was from just that activity alone. He was flushed red and embarrassed as he said goodbye to Kyungsoo, but the instant he opened the door, he was greeted with the overwhelming aroma of food. Minseok had just taken something out of the oven and set it on the counter when he spotted Baekhyun in the doorway. He took off his oven mitts and quickly ran over, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun's waist.

      “Come here,” he said gently, kissing him on the cheek and leading Baekhyun out to the balcony outside of the living room.

 

      A small table covered by a table cloth was set up to the right. Two chairs were placed beside it and a small candle display was set in the middle, though it hadn't been lit yet. Minseok directed Baekhyun over to the left, where there was porch recliner that they'd recently bought, and guided him to lie down. When Baekhyun was resting properly, Minseok kissed his head gently.

      “Relax and take it easy for now, ok? I'll get you when dinner's ready.”

 

      Before Baekhyun had a chance to argue, Minseok had rushed back inside to get the food ready. Baekhyun sighed and glanced around the balcony. Baekhyun hadn't done much to decorate the place, but Minseok had brought out some potted plants and set up other decorations for the occasion. Baekhyun noticed the small heater near the table as well and he couldn't help but smile. It was February, so the weather was still cold outside. Minseok was always considerate, so of course he would place a heater outside to keep them warm.

 

      Baekhyun closed his eyes and felt the cool breeze on his face. He heard the screen door slide again and watched as Minseok placed beautifully arranged plates on the table and lit the candles. Baekhyun almost wanted to go to sleep, but soon enough, Minseok had walked over and grabbed his arm, helping him to his feet. They walked over to the table and Minseok pulled a chair out so Baekhyun could sit. He sat across from him with a sigh and held his hand out for Baekhyun to take.

      “It's not much, but I wanted to do a fancy dinner. Would have had wine with the meal, but, you know. Can't have you drinking.” Baekhyun shook his head.

      “You didn't have to do all this...”

      “I wanted to,” Minseok said simply. “Plus, you've been down recently and I thought it would cheer you up...Happy Valentine's Day,” he whispered, leaning closer to smile at him. Baekhyun could feel his face flush.

      “I didn't do anything for you...”

      “You don't need to.” Minseok stood in his chair and leaned further towards Baekhyun, connecting their lips. When he pulled away, he smiled shyly. “I love you.”

      “I love you too,” Baekhyun breathed.

 

      Somehow, even after almost a year together, those 3 words still sent his heart into overdrive when Minseok said them. When Baekhyun had recovered from his stupor, Minseok was already seated again and looking at him expectantly to try the food. Baekhyun let out a shaky breath and took the first bite. As expected, everything was delicious. How on earth did such a train wreck of a person manage to woo Minseok?

 

      The majority of dinner was filled with small talk and laughter from both ends. Minseok really was the best company Baekhyun had ever had. Not only was he funny and relaxed, but he brought out those same qualities in Baekhyun. When the other man brought out home-made chocolate cake for dessert, Baekhyun was pretty sure he cried a little. Not even the words 'I love you' could satisfy how he felt for Minseok anymore. He was pretty sure he would cease to exist if the other man weren't in his life.

 

      Following dinner, Minseok brought the dishes in, then they sat at the table watching the sunset while holding hands. Normally, Baekhyun and Minseok weren't really interested in cheesy romantic things like this, but they were both starting to think maybe they should be. With a baby on the way, these kinds of moments would probably be rare. They had to savor them while they still could.

 

      Minseok let Baekhyun stay outside until it was dark, then he brought the other in, not wanting him to freeze outside. Minseok took a while to clean the kitchen, mostly because he'd done so much to cook that meal, but Baekhyun sat on the couch in the living room and watched him from there. Finally, when Minseok was done, he walked over to Baekhyun and leaned down, kissing him on the lips.

      “What would you like to do?” He asked softly. Baekhyun bit his lip as he thought, then smiled sheepishly.

      “Bedroom,” he whispered.

 

      Minseok laughed, but helped him off the couch nonetheless. After that, they headed to their shared room and Baekhyun sat on the edge of the bed while Minseok closed the door. He walked over to Baekhyun and stood in front of him, resting his arms around his neck and smiling with a hint of a smirk.

      “Now what?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. Baekhyun pulled at the bottom of his shirt.

      “I want you to take this off,” he said softly, but firmly. Minseok raised an eyebrow. “I want to touch you...”

 

      Minseok stared into his eyes for about 5 seconds before pulling his shirt over his head. He was being awfully complacent for Baekhyun, and the latter was thankful. He would have probably turned bright red if he had to say anything more. He just wanted to make Minseok feel loved and satisfied.

 

      He grabbed Minseok's hips and pulled him closer, so that the latter was brushing against his protruding stomach. Baekhyun closed his eyes as he placed his lips on Minseok's abdomen, kissing along the curved musculature. His fingers began traipsing along his skin, nails dragging lightly along the dips. Baekhyun's thumb brushed along one of Minseok's nipples as he placed a kiss on his navel, and he felt Minseok shudder against him and exhale shakily. Baekhyun continued to tease him, nipping at his skin and leaving small red marks where he knew Minseok was sensitive.

      “Really?” Minseok asked, in a half-laugh, half-whine.

 

      Baekhyun smiled against his skin and hummed in response, sending another chill down Minseok's body. As Baekhyun continued to mark him, his hand shifted lower, cupping his groin and pressing his palm against it. Minseok groaned, leaning forward and wrapping his arms tighter around Baekhyun's neck.

 

      Baekhyun continued to palm him for some time, listening to Minseok moan and whimper into his hair. When he could feel Minseok was hard, he pulled away, getting a pretty uncharacteristic whine from the other in response. Baekhyun smirked and scooted further back on the bed, patting the spot where he just was.

      “Lay down.”

      “W-Wait, really?” Minseok stuttered, voice trembling.

 

      Baekhyun nodded and cocked his head to the side expectantly. Minseok let out another shaky breath before shyly crawling onto bed and laying down in front of him. Baekhyun's hands immediately unfastened Minseok's pants and slid them down revealing a tent in his underwear. Minseok looked away, suddenly much shyer with Baekhyun hovering over him. He gasped when he felt Baekhyun slide his underwear down and give his length a slow stroke. Before he could let out any other sound, Baekhyun had pressed their lips together. Minseok let him take the lead again and wrapped his arms around his neck once more.

 

      Baekhyun almost felt dizzy, having Minseok moan unabashedly into his mouth. Unfortunately, he had to pull away eventually because it was hurting his back to lean down. He couldn't wait for the baby to be out so he could kiss his boyfriend without struggle. This was just bordering on unfair now. Minseok didn't seem to mind that Baekhyun had stopped kissing him though. Instead, he just continued to moan and whimper as Baekhyun continued to work.

 

      It didn't take long for Minseok to reach his high, letting out a low, guttural moan. As soon as he was finished, Baekhyun grabbed a couple of tissues, cleaned up, and put Minseok's pants back in order. After, he laid down beside the other boy, tracing patterns onto his chest with his fingers and kissing his lips gently as Minseok continued to pant.

      “Did you like that?” Baekhyun asked gently, looking at him with hopeful eyes. Minseok nodded dazedly.

      “Yeah...”

      “Happy Valentine's Day,” Baekhyun whispered, a hint of mischief in his voice.

 

      Minseok laughed and snuggled Baekhyun closer. The latter's stomach was practically on top of him, but he didn't mind. He liked having Baekhyun pressed this close to him.

      “You really didn't last that long,” the other boy stated next. Minseok was suddenly regretting the cuddle.

      “My partner in crime hasn't been feeling up to it, so I haven't been either.” Baekhyun pouted at that.

      “As soon as this baby is born, we're gonna have to much sex,” he grumbled. “I need to make up for lost time and feeling too sick and tired for it.”

      “That sounds good to me,” Minseok sighed, running his fingers through Baekhyun's hair.

 

      They were silent for some time. Baekhyun was focused on the rise and fall of the other's chest and one of the marks he'd made earlier. Each time Baekhyun exhaled, it tickled Minseok's skin, sometimes causing small goosebumps to appear briefly. Finally, Minseok let out a deep sigh and decided to change topics.

      “Baekhyun, we haven't really talked about what we're going to do after the baby is born...Who will work, who will take care of the baby...”

      “I'll be on maternity leave for a while until the baby's big enough to be ok without me for a few hours.”

      “Do you want to keep working?”

      “Of course...Are you ok with that?”

      “Yeah. You'll bring in way more money than me,” Minseok laughed. “I really hate my job, Baekhyun...I'm ok with being the stay at home parent. At least until the baby's a bit older and I feel like I could get a job again.”

      “Are you saying you want to quit?” Baekhyun asked. Minseok nodded.

      “I was going to put in my 2 weeks tomorrow. I'm really not comfortable leaving you home alone this close to having the baby. Between the two of us, I think we have enough saved to survive a few months of neither of us working. When you're ready, you'll be able to pick work right back up, I'm sure.”

      “I hope so,” Baekhyun sighed. “I left a bit of a mess behind...”

      “Time will fix everything, right?” Minseok soothed. “You'll put out a new single and everyone will be flocking back to listen.”

      “That would be nice...”

      “Are you ok with me quitting work?” Minseok asked, getting back to the topic at hand.

      “Yeah, you're allowed to make your own decisions.”

      “I know, but we're a family now, so I wanted to let you know what I was thinking. We'll both look after Mini-Min when he's first born, but when you want to go back to work, I'll stay home. We'll be your own 2-man cheering squad.” Baekhyun laughed.

      “I think I would love that...Thank you, Minseok. For everything...”

      “The feeling's mutual,” the other sighed. “Thank you so much, Baekhyun. I've never been this happy.”

 

      Baekhyun flushed and pressed his face against Minseok's chest. He felt the other kiss his head and run a hand along his back. The rest of the evening was mostly spent in silence, with small romantic ramblings here and there. Baekhyun had never spent a Valentine's Day simply like this. Whenever he had a boyfriend, they would always do something extravagant and over the top. He much preferred a simple evening like this with Minseok.

 

      Then again, anything with Minseok would have been fine. He was the only person that Baekhyun really felt he could trust fully and stay with for years to come. This was just the beginning. Baekhyun didn't know if the road ahead would be even harder, but as Minseok held him in his arms as they dozed off, Baekhyun felt like he was really prepared for anything that came his way. If nothing else, he knew that he wouldn't be alone, and that was the most comforting thought.


	8. Chapter 8

      Baekhyun probably should have anticipated that of all the times he would go into labor, it would be the one time he was actually winning at a video game. He was in the middle of mocking one of the players he'd just defeated when he felt a gush in between his legs. All his activity ceased and he stared forward in shock. He'd been feeling light contractions that day, but he'd been told not to worry too much unless they got stronger and more frequent, so he'd continued on with his day, keeping track of them. It was March 11th, a week before the due date. Of course his body would choose to be inconvenient until the bitter end.

 

      Minseok had been laying on the bed, trying and mostly failing to read a book due to Baekhyun's shouting. When he heard the sudden silence, he glanced up worriedly, setting the book in his lap.

      “You ok?” He asked. Baekhyun glanced in between his legs and let out a shaky breath.

      “Minseok...My water just broke,” he mumbled.

 

      Minseok shot off the bed, book falling to the floor, and rushed over to Baekhyun. He knelt down and checked for himself, then looked up at Baekhyun, rubbing his thigh encouragingly.

      “Have you been feeling contractions?”

      “Y-Yeah...My water breaking means I'm really going into labor, right?” He asked nervously. Minseok nodded and let out a deep exhale.

      “We should go to the hospital.”

      “Minseok, I'm scared...”

      “It's gonna be alright. I'll be right beside you, ok? Can you stand up?”

 

      Baekhyun bit his lip as Minseok helped lift him out of the seat, game forgotten. His nerves were already so bad that he was shaking as he walked. Thankfully, Minseok had a firm grip on him as he locked the house and helped Baekhyun down the steps and to the car. As soon as Baekhyun was buckled into the passenger's side, Minseok was running to the driver's seat and speeding within reason to the hospital. Baekhyun clung to Minseok's hand as he drove, squeezing it each time a new contraction came. They were definitely getting stronger.

 

      By the time they got to the hospital, Baekhyun had closed his eyes and was trying to remain calm and breathe, despite how badly he was shaking. Minseok got out of the car and helped Baekhyun into the hospital. The doctors quickly got them situated in a room, then the waiting game began. Baekhyun's body was still adjusting so that he could give birth.

 

      Minseok took that opportunity to step outside the room and call Baekhyun's parents as well as Kyungsoo. His parents had arrived about a week ago and they'd been checking in usually once a day, either by phone or by visit. Minseok was surprised at how shaky his voice was as he spoke on the phone. He wasn't even the one in labor, but he was still scared, both for Baekhyun's sake and to finally meet the baby later.

 

      Minseok didn't wait for them to arrive before heading back into the room. It was going to be a long day, and he wanted to be with Baekhyun the entire time. Baekhyun was mostly taking deep breaths, closing his eyes each time a contraction came. He reached for Minseok's hand, and the painful squeezes began once more, but Minseok didn't dare pull away. Baekhyun was repeating his name like a mantra, and despite how he tried to stay calm, Minseok knew he was forcing back a breakdown.

 

      When the contractions got more painful, Baekhyun didn't even bother holding back his tears or his cries. He was holding Minseok's hand so hard it was going to bruise. Minseok wanted all of this to be over and for Baekhyun to be out of pain, but he knew it was just the beginning. It would only get worse from here.

 

      As Baekhyun finally neared the final phase of the first stage of labor, where his body was mostly adjusted to push out the baby, his face was pretty much pressed into Minseok's chest as he cried, and his nails were starting to break the skin on the other's hand. Nausea was overcoming him and Baekhyun wanted it to be over. He wanted to push the baby out so badly, but the doctor said it wasn't time yet. He was absolutely miserable.

      “Minseok, I don't want to do this,” he whimpered.

      “It's gonna be ok. You're doing great.”

      “It hurts...I feel like I'm gonna throw up. Oh my God it _hurts_ ,” Baekhyun cried as another contraction happened. Minseok leaned closer and hugged him.

      “I know...It'll be over soon enough. I'm right here beside you, ok? Just focus on me.”

 

      He kissed Baekhyun's forehead and gently brushed his sweaty bangs away from his face with his free hand. Baekhyun let out another cry and grunted into Minseok's chest. It was taking every ounce of his willpower not to start pushing. He'd completely lost all sense of time as well. How long had he been doing this? Hours? Minutes? How much longer would he have to suffer?

 

      When he finally got the ok to start pushing, Baekhyun thought he was going to die. Waiting for this moment had already demanded a huge amount from him, but pushing the baby out was even worse. Baekhyun was a crying mess, frazzled nerves mixing with pain, as he pushed in what felt like vain. Minseok's hand was clearly bruising at his point and Baekhyun's nails had drawn a small amount of blood, but he didn't let go. Instead, he placed kiss after kiss on Baekhyun's head and whispered soothing words.

 

      When the doctor noticed how much pain Baekhyun was in, he offered to give him an epidural, and Baekhyun didn't hesitate to say yes. It took time to kick in, but Baekhyun seemed to calm down somewhat and relaxed against the bed and Minseok. His lower body felt numb, so pushing was a little harder, but he still did his best, crying out of frustration and exhaustion now. He hadn't anticipated that he would spend the entire time crying for one reason or another, but now that he'd started, he couldn't stop.

 

      One particular push did have him cry out once more and cling to Minseok with both hands this time. Baekhyun took deep, shaky breaths watching his legs tremble in front of him. He vaguely heard the nurse in front of him say something.

      “The baby's crowned! Keep pushing!”

 

      Baekhyun felt dizzy and exhausted. He just wanted to close his eyes and let this be over. He felt like he hardly had any strength left to push. Why couldn't the baby just push himself the rest of the way out? He felt someone shake his shoulder and he glanced up dazedly at Minseok.

      “You're almost done,” he said gently. “Just a little more. You can do it.”

 

      Baekhyun whined, but pushed nonetheless. His body was numb, but he still felt it when the baby's head pushed the rest of the way through, and he heard a high-pitched cry fill the room. Baekhyun was shaking so hard, he felt like the only thing keeping him upright was the fact that Minseok was leaning against him, holding him still. Baekhyun closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was so much sensory overload, between the doctors and Minseok encouraging him and the baby screaming, he genuinely wanted to pass out. He gave several more valiant pushes instead, and with one final effort, his body felt relief, and he collapsed against Minseok.

 

      The doctor quickly took care of the baby and began cleaning him while Baekhyun let all the tension seep from his body, sobbing quietly into Minseok's chest. It was finally over. He'd done it. He vaguely felt the nurses cleaning up around him, but he decided to focus on his boyfriend instead.

      “You did great,” Minseok whispered, running fingers through Baekhyun's sweat-drenched hair. “It's all over now. You were so brave.”

      “I-Is M-Minhyuk ok?” Baekhyun asked, his voice hoarse and tired.

      “Yeah, he's fine. The doctor's taking care of him now. He's adorable, Baekhyun.”

 

      The singer let out a tired laugh and snuggled closer to Minseok. Really all he wanted was for Minseok to lay beside him and hold him, but he was a bloody mess right now, literally, and it wasn't the right time. Minseok still ran his hand through his hair and kissed his forehead at least. That was probably the next best thing he could ask for.

 

      Eventually, the nurses converted the birthing bed back into a normal bed. Soon after that, Minseok suddenly stopped combing his finger through Baekhyun's hair, and he let out a small whine. He then followed Minseok's line of sight over to the small bundle that the doctor was holding.

      “Are you ready?” The man asked softly.

 

      Baekhyun glanced up at Minseok nervously before the latter nodded. Baekhyun's gaze shifted back to the doctor and he gave a small nod of his own. The man carefully lowered the bundle down into Baekhyun's arms, and Minseok cradled the baby with one of his own for extra support. Baekhyun was still shaking quite a bit.

 

      The baby was much lighter than Baekhyun had expected, with how much weight he'd gained himself. He felt fresh tears gathering in his eyes, but he was too tired to shed them this time. Instead, he just looked up at Minseok with a wide smile, managing another laugh, this one much less tired than the last. Minseok's smile was as wide as Baekhyun's, and kissed his cheek before snuggling them both closer.

      “I'm so happy,” he whispered into Baekhyun's hair. “I'm so proud of both of you.”

      “He's got your cheeks,” Baekhyun muttered, poking one of the soft, plump cheeks. Minseok leaned closer.

      “He totally got your eyes and nose though. That's probably for the best, your nose is cute.” Baekhyun giggled.

      “Your nose is plenty cute too.”

 

      Baekhyun hadn't been paying attention to much around him, so it was surprising when he glanced up and found the place converted into a relatively normal looking hospital room. The doctor walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

      “If you'd like, you can try breast feeding him. Your body is more than capable of that.” Baekhyun flushed slightly and looked at Minseok.

      “Is that ok with you?” He asked nervously.

      “Of course! Why wouldn't it be?”

      “I don't know...I just, didn't know if it would weird you out...”

      “You're still worried about this after all that we've been through?” Minseok asked, kissing his head again. “It's fine. Mini-Min needs to eat too, right?”

 

      Baekhyun smiled at the use of the nickname. After that, Minseok helped him adjust the hospital shirt so that Minhyuk had access. It took a while before the baby finally decided to latch on, and Baekhyun couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine. It tickled more than he imagined it would. Minhyuk seemed content though, so Baekhyun smiled and relaxed against Minseok once more.

 

      When Baekhyun had stopped shaking so badly and was properly wrapped up in a blanket feeding Minhyuk, Minseok decided it was time for him to go outside the room and see what state of disarray his parents and Kyungsoo were in. He hadn't talked to them beyond telling them Baekhyun had gone into labor, and it had been hours since then. He kissed Baekhyun softly on the head and gave Minhyuk's cheek a gentle rub with his thumb, then exited the room.

 

      When he caught sight of the hallway window, he was surprised that it was already dark outside. They'd gotten to the hospital pretty early in the afternoon. He glanced the other way and spotted Baekhyun's parents and Kyungsoo rushing towards him. Baekhyun's mother put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him desperately.

      “How is he? Is everything ok? Was the baby born safely?” She rapid fired. Minseok smiled and nodded.

      “Baekhyun and the baby are both fine. He's feeding him now.”

 

      Minseok watched as the woman staggered backwards, sighing in relief. Her husband must have been used to the dramatic antics because he quickly caught her. She really was Baekhyun's mother after all. His father looked equally relieved to hear the news. Kyungsoo suddenly grabbed Minseok's bruised hand and held it up, brows raised and looking worried.

      “You really let him have at it...Should you get the doctor to look at you too?” Kyungsoo asked. Minseok laughed tiredly and shook his head.

      “I'm fine, really.”

      “Are you happy?” Baekhyun's father asked. Minseok smiled and leaned against the wall, nodding.

      “Unbelievably happy.”

 

      Baekhyun's mom reached out and patted his head gently. Her smile was just as warm as Baekhyun's, and she looked like she was glowing with pride and happiness. After a few moments of silence, she finally decided to speak up once more.

      “Will we be able to see them?”

      “I'm sure Baekhyun would love that. Let me just make sure he's ready.”

 

      She nodded and waited as Minseok went back into the room. About 5 minutes later, he opened the door again and motioned for them to come inside. Minseok took a seat beside Baekhyun's bed and the others gathered at the foot of it. Baekhyun smiled bashfully up at Minseok and they pressed their foreheads together. The sound of a phone camera going off made them both look up. Kyungsoo was the culprit, smiling to himself as he took the pictures.

      “Was that for the press?” Baekhyun asked tiredly. Kyungsoo shook his head.

      “Nope. That was for me. Can I take a picture of Minhyuk up close?”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and nodded, shifting the angle of his arms so Kyungsoo could see him better. His parents walked closer and his mother patted his head.

      “How do you feel?”

      “Pretty bad,” Baekhyun admitted quietly. “I feel like I can barely move and my eyes burn from crying...But I'm really excited too.” She smiled and kissed the top of his head.

      “We're proud of you,” his father supplied softly.

 

      Minseok had never seen Baekhyun's face light up so much. It really was so important that his parents supported him and loved him as he was. Baekhyun deserved that kind of love from everyone. Eventually, Kyungsoo sighed and pointed his phone at Minseok and Baekhyun again.

      “Ok, this time it's for the press,” he said shyly.

      “So pretend like I didn't just spend 8 hours shoving a baby out of my body?” Baekhyun joked, but he genuinely looked exhausted. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

      “Just smile for the camera,” he sighed.

 

      Baekhyun leaned against Minseok's chest and angled Minhyuk so that he was also facing the camera. It wasn't hard for either of them to smile, even though they knew this pic would be going on the internet for the world to see. They both felt like they were overflowing with happiness at the moment, so nothing could worry them. Kyungsoo gave them the thumbs up and Baekhyun kissed Minseok's neck, choosing to continue leaning on him.

 

      Eventually, Baekhyun's mother took Minhyuk from him, rocking him side to side and showing her husband. Much like Minseok had done earlier, Baekhyun's father held his wife's arms, forming a reinforced cradle in between the two of them. When it came time for them to pass him to Kyungsoo, he was surprisingly eager. Baekhyun figured this was probably a similar feeling to holding a baby nephew. Kyungsoo was pretty much family to him now, a much more responsible brother. Watching Kyungsoo quietly coo at Minhyuk and play with his tiny hands with his finger, he figured the feeling was probably mutual.

 

      As the night wore on, the group eventually left, realizing that Baekhyun really needed rest. They promised to be back again the following day and left the couple and their baby alone. Minseok would be sleeping on a pull out bed in the room. While he was getting it ready though, Baekhyun called out to him. He returned to the boy's side in seconds.

      “What's up?”

      “I have to pee...Will you help me tuck him in...and help me to the bathroom? I don't trust my legs yet...”

      “Of course!”

 

      Minseok took Minhyuk from Baekhyun and laid him in the small cradle beside his bed, wrapping him in the blankets that were placed inside. When the baby was bundled up and sleeping peacefully, he turned to Baekhyun and held his arms while the other shakily stood up from the bed. Minseok walked with him to the restroom and made sure he got seated ok, then left him alone for a little privacy. When Baekhyun called for him again, Minseok walked back inside and helped him wash up and get back to his bed. He was about to head to his own pull-out bed when Baekhyun grabbed his hand.

      “Will you hold me?” He asked gently. Minseok looked confused until Baekhyun patted the bed beside him. “I really want to cuddle...”

 

      Minseok smiled and slid onto the bed beside Baekhyun. It was a tight fit between the two of them and they were laying on their sides, chests pressed together. Minseok was running his hand up and down Baekhyun's side and back, while the other had wrapped his arms around Minseok and held him close, burying his face in the crook of his neck. They were silent for some time before Minseok spoke up.

      “Are you feeling ok?” He asked softly, since he didn't want to wake Minhyuk. Baekhyun hummed.

      “I'm sore but it's a lot better than earlier.” Minseok kissed his forehead.

      “I'm so sorry it hurt so bad...”

      “We knew it would,” Baekhyun laughed gently. “It was worth everything.”

      “I'm glad to hear that.”

      “He's beautiful, Minseok...I love him so much.”

      “He is. I love him too. You made a beautiful kid, Baekhyun.”

      “You helped...” The other pouted. “Take a little credit, jeez...” Minseok laughed and kissed his lips.

      “I can't wait to raise him with you.”

      “I'm gonna be a disaster of a parent,” Baekhyun sighed. “I can't even manage my own life without Kyungsoo's help.”

      “Thankfully I'm gonna be the stay at home parent,” Minseok teased.

      “Ass,” Baekhyun whined, hitting his chest lightly. Minseok chuckled and kissed him again.

      “I love you, Baekhyun. Words can't even describe.”

      “I feel the same way. I love you too, Minnie.”

 

      Minseok smiled warmly. Baekhyun hadn't used that nickname with him in years, not since they were in high school. An intense wave of nostalgia overcame him. He'd loved Baekhyun since way back then. As cheesy as it was, being here now with him, holding each other after the birth of their child, it really was like a dream for Minseok. Never would he have expected his life to come to this point, but he was more than grateful that it had.

 

      Baekhyun ended up falling asleep in Minseok's arms, not letting go of the other even while unconscious. So Minseok ended up sleeping squished into the small hospital bed with Baekhyun, not that he minded. He didn't really want to let go of Baekhyun either. Within a few hours, Minhyuk was fussing and they were up again to feed him. The long and exhausting road as parents had finally begun.

 

~*~

      The days following Minhyuk's birth were fairly mellow, to Minseok's surprise. Baekhyun was on the mend still, and often spent a lot of time resting. His parents came over and helped take care of the house and cook some meals. They also supplied groceries when needed, which Minseok was thankful for. It allowed him to give his full attention to both Baekhyun and Minhyuk.

 

      Taking care of a newborn was extremely simple, to both of their delights. It was mostly making sure he was fed and changed when needed and keeping him happy while he was conscious. Otherwise, he slept surprisingly well and was a fairly easygoing kid, despite how much hell he put Baekhyun through on the way out.

 

      The hardest part was when Minhyuk would start crying in the middle of the night while Minseok and Baekhyun were cuddled together sleeping. Usually, during those times, Minseok opted to be the one to check on him, kissing Baekhyun on the back of the neck before getting up. Sometimes, Baekhyun would have to get up too and feed him, but most times, Minseok could settle the baby back down by rocking him in the crib or holding him in his arms.

 

      Baekhyun was starting to think that his favorite image was Minseok and Minhyuk together. Minseok was much softer in his actions when he dealt with their baby, and Baekhyun was falling in love with that image, not that he already wasn't head over heels for Minseok to begin with. When Minseok fell asleep on the couch cradling Minhyuk on his chest, Baekhyun thought his heart might burst. He'd been making dinner for the two of them while Minseok took on baby duty. He obviously had to take a few pictures and save one as his phone background before waking Minseok for his meal.

 

      Minseok had his own stash of secret pictures he'd taken of Baekhyun as well. Most of them involved Baekhyun cradling Minhyuk or playing with him. Baekhyun always knew how to make the baby smile and laugh, and Minseok was pretty sure Minhyuk inherited Baekhyun's smile and high spirits. That wasn't going to bode well for the future. Between the two of them, Minseok was pretty sure he'd meet his end.

 

      Time seemed to fly by and soon enough, it was Minseok's birthday. Minhyuk was almost like an early birthday gift for him. Since everything was still so new to them, Minseok had asked for a very low key birthday. Baekhyun's parents went out and bought him a cake and a few small gifts, but they let Baekhyun and Minseok have the day together. They'd originally offered to watch Minhyuk for a few hours, but neither Baekhyun or Minseok really wanted to leave a 2 week old baby without his parents, even just to go to dinner, so they ultimately stayed home.

 

      Baekhyun had of course cooked dinner, though nothing nearly as fancy as Minseok was capable of, and they had cake together. Minseok was content to leave it there, but once Minhyuk had been put to sleep for the evening until he woke up in the middle of the night to be fed, Baekhyun decided to do more. He'd turned on the baby monitor in their room where the crib was and placed the other monitor on the living room table. After that, he'd more or less straddled Minseok's lap on the couch and started kissing him.

 

      He smiled when he felt Minseok's hands settle on his hips and press him closer. Baekhyun rolled his hips experimentally and the soft moan that flooded his mouth was enough to keep him going. The kisses got hungrier and eventually, Minseok's lips trailed along Baekhyun's jaw and down his neck. The latter shuddered and let out a shaky breath.

      “Birthday sex?” Baekhyun manged to ask. He could already feel they were both hard.

      “Minhyuk's asleep in our room...”

      “Couch is fine,” Baekhyun breathed as Minseok sucked at sensitive skin on his neck.

      “Are you up for sex? You feel ok?”

      “I feel great...But baby factory is off-limits for a while, alright?” Minseok rolled his eyes and laughed.

      “That's fine. Do you wanna top instead? It's been a really long time, right?”

      “But it's your birthday...We should do what you want.”

      “I want you to be happy and comfortable. I don't really care how we do it anyway.”

      “Alright then~ Suit yourself!” Baekhyun singsonged.

 

      They shifted their bodies so that Minseok was lying down on the couch with Baekhyun on top, grinding against him once more while biting and kissing at the other's neck. Gradually, clothes were peeled off and hot skin brushed against hot skin. The couch was a bit harder to work on than the bed, but they managed to make it work.

 

      Baekhyun's mouth trailed lower down Minseok's body, pressing soft kisses on his abdomen and naval. Before Minseok could even register that Baekhyun had pulled down his pants and underwear in one swift movement, a mouth was on his length. Minseok placed the back of his hand over his mouth, but it did little to hide the moan that escaped. He thought he felt Baekhyun laugh, but he decided to let it go. As they spent more time together, Minseok was getting better about letting Baekhyun have his way with him without being too embarrassed. Baekhyun was probably the only one that Minseok would let his stubborn tough exterior down with.

 

      As Baekhyun's mouth continued to work, Minseok felt slick fingers prod at his entrance. Baekhyun had somehow managed to prepare his fingers in the middle of everything. Minseok really had to admire his ability to multitask. When a finger pressed in slowly and began working in time with Baekhyun's mouth, however, Minseok was completely overwhelmed and any coherent thought left his head. He was apparently much less apt at multitasking than Baekhyun was.

 

      Baekhyun worked slowly but skillfully, and soon Minseok was a mess of moans and cries underneath him. Truthfully, he was trying really hard to make it enjoyable for Minseok since this was essentially his gift. He was glad that it seemed to be working so well. Minseok didn't seem to be holding himself back either. Baekhyun almost wondered for a second if he was going to wake Minhyuk up, but he was in the bedroom down the hall. It would probably be ok.

 

      As Baekhyun added more fingers and stretched him further, he felt Minseok begin to move his hips slightly to meet his thrusts. It made it a little awkward for Baekhyun to use his mouth since Minseok kept moving, but he didn't want to force him to stay still, so he decided to work around it. When his fingers grazed a certain spot, Minseok did actually cover his mouth as his body arched and stiffened. Baekhyun internally smirked. He still knew the other's body well.

 

      When Baekhyun could tell Minseok was getting closer, he pulled away completely. The pained, desperate look on Minseok's face was one Baekhyun had never seen before. Minseok pleaded him with his eyes, but Baekhyun didn't return to what he'd been doing previously. Instead, he opened up a condom and slid it on, teasing Minseok's entrance with his own length this time. Baekhyun said nothing before pushing in, Minseok's eyes communicating everything that needed to be said.

 

      Baekhyun rolled his hips languidly, pressing his body against Minseok's as he reconnected their lips. It didn't take long for Minseok to shakily wrap his arms around Baekhyun's back and neck, tangling his fingers in his hair. Baekhyun's pace sped up gradually, and the intensity of his thrusts would occasionally pick up as well. The desperate whimpers flooding his mouth as Minseok kissed him and pressed him closer were even driving Baekhyun a bit mad.

 

      Minseok held Baekhyun even closer, the friction of their bodies bringing him closer to the edge. When Baekhyun found his sweet spot once more, Minseok knew he wouldn't last much longer. He wrapped his legs around Baekhyun's waist, granting the other further access. As Minseok reached his high, his entire body stiffened, tightening around the other. He used that opportunity to drive himself into his own orgasm, moaning into Minseok's shoulder.

 

      Baekhyun laid his head down on Minseok's chest with a sigh. They were both breathing heavily and needed to clean up, but he wanted to lay here connected like this for just a little while longer. Eventually, Minseok rested his head on one arm and used the other to brush through Baekhyun's hair.

      “Happy birthday,” Baekhyun said softly, his fingers tracing small circles on Minseok's chest. “I love you.”

 

      He wasn't sure where the sudden shyness came from. Perhaps he'd been rendered shy by all the things he was feeling. He didn't want to be dramatic and over the top, but he loved Minseok so much, saying the words honestly felt like an understatement. He felt the other kiss the top of his head.

      “I love you too, Baekhyun. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled warmly, nestling a little closer into Minseok's neck. He loved that Minseok always made him feel like he made the right choice. Baekhyun had made a lot of dumb choices in his life after all, but he finally got it right with Minseok.

 

      Baekhyun ended up falling asleep on top of Minseok, despite the state they were in. Minseok didn't mind though. He wasn't about to wake Baekhyun up and lose his warmth. Besides, the boy was still exhausted and Minseok usually made it a general rule to let him sleep whenever he needed. It wasn't until Minhyuk's crying could be heard in the monitor that Baekhyun woke up. He seemed dazed and surprised and had apparently forgotten he'd fallen asleep _right_ after sex. Minseok could only laugh as he watched the other awkwardly scramble off of him, clean his stomach off and put clothes back on, then head into their room to take care of Minhyuk.

 

      Minseok cleaned himself off at a bit more ease than Baekhyun did. In the monitor, he could hear Baekhyun cooing at Minhyuk and asking him if he was hungry. Once Minseok had put his pants back on, he switched off the monitor and headed back to their bedroom. Baekhyun was on the bed, feeding Minhyuk and poking his nose playfully. Minseok slid onto the bed beside him and snuggled close, kissing his cheek. As he watched the other two, he really felt that spending his birthday like this every year would be a blessing.

 

~*~

      A few months went by and Minseok finally introduced Baekhyun and Joohyun to each other. At the same time, he finally met Joohyun's husband and their baby girl. They'd met at a park, during a relatively quiet time to avoid being spotted. As anticipated, Joohyun and Baekhyun got along splendidly, and Minseok was certain they were already plotting against him. They ended the meeting with promises to meet again, and Joohyun got each of her CDs signed with a personalized message from Baekhyun.

 

      Minhyuk was growing up healthy and Minseok couldn't believe how much he'd already grown in just a few months. Baekhyun's parents had gone back home, so it was just the two of them looking after him for now, but they were making it work. Minseok usually took care of groceries and the like, but they each took turns getting some fresh air one way or another. Gradually, Baekhyun found himself wanting to go back to work though. He was never good at just relaxing at home, and apparently that wasn't going to change.

 

      Minseok had been playing with Minhyuk on the floor when Baekhyun brought it up. Minseok had laid Minhyuk down on a blanket and placed an arch with toys danging from it over the baby so he could bat at them with his tiny hands. Minhyuk mostly liked to kick his legs though. Minseok was laying beside him, laughing and tickling him every once in a while. Baekhyun had been watching them from the couch, smiling brightly.

      “Minseok...I want to go back to work...”

 

      Minseok stopped playing with Minhyuk's tummy and glanced up at him. His expression was neutral with small hints of surprise and worry.

      “Are you ready?” He asked gently.

      “I think so...I miss singing on stage.”

      “You're gonna be back out there. People are going to say cruel and rude things. Are you going to be ok with that?”

      “Of course. I've said it a million times. I've made quite a reputation for myself, so I'm no stranger to bad comments. This one will be just a little more intense.”

      “I just want you to be ok,” Minseok said softly. “What about Minhyuk? He's still really young.”

      “I won't be working too much at first. I'll make sure my schedule is light so that I can come home and feed him and take care of him. If I have a long day, I could pump some milk for him too, or you could give him formula.”

      “We'd figure it out,” Minseok agreed. “It sounds like you're ready, so go for it.”

      “Really?”

      “Yeah. We'd planned to have you go back to work, hadn't we? Why should I be surprised? Did you think I'd be against it?”

      “I don't know,” Baekhyun pouted.

      “I'll miss you,” Minseok sighed. “But someone's gotta bring in a paycheck, right? I mean, I could probably start doing freelance work, but you're a celebrity through and through. You'd go back to it even if I did oppose it.” He laughed softly. “As long as you stay safe and happy, I'm ok with it Baekhyun. Really.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded absentmindedly. Now it was time to call Kyungsoo and get to work on preparing for a comeback. He jumped out of his daze when a toy suddenly hit his chest. He glanced down at Minseok, who was pouting now. A rare sight to be seen.

      “Stop spacing out and play with us,” Minseok whined. “You're still full time parent for tonight, right? Do your job!”

 

      Baekhyun rolled his eyes and laughed, then slid down to the ground on the other side of Minhyuk. Half the time the two of them played with the boy, they ended up having more fun together than the baby did, but they figured it was ok. As Minhyuk started ignoring them in favor of one of his crinkly fabric toys, Minseok leaned over and kissed Baekhyun's lips. It was going to be a shift to have him go back to work and not be by his side all the time, but Minseok was happy for him. This was what he really wanted after all.

 

~*~

      Getting back into the swing of things was a slow process for Baekhyun. It started simply with him meeting a song writer and beginning the planning and recording process. When his single release was announced, everyone was suddenly buzzing with opinions about Baekhyun again. The response to the initial announcement was pretty mixed, but Baekhyun hardly let it affect him. A few stations actually sent messages to his agency saying Baekhyun wouldn't be allowed to perform there because they didn't support his lifestyle. It was a hard hit, but Baekhyun accepted it with grace. He was mostly just happy to be back in the recording room again.

 

      When he made it back onto television for the comeback stage, that was when the world was really taken by surprise. Baekhyun was more charismatic than he'd ever been, and Minseok couldn't help but smirk as he read about skeptical commenters turning into fans once more. There were still ample amounts of sexist comments telling him to go back to being a woman and the like, but those weren't even worth paying attention to. Baekhyun was glowing and reclaiming his spot.

 

      Probably the worst was when Baekhyun finally had interviews again, and they kept making gross allusions and snide comments. Minseok almost wanted to charge into one of the interviews and smack the interviewer when he blatantly asked what Baekhyun 'had down there.' Thankfully, Baekhyun was able to handle it much more professionally. He smiled the sweetest, passive aggressive smile Minseok had ever seen on his face.

      “Why does that matter?” Baekhyun asked, voice laced with false sweetness and malice. “Does that have anything to do with my new song? Would you ask a female celebrity if she was on her period? Maybe you would. You're obviously not afraid to mock her weight, which by the way, _also_ has nothing to do with her music and ability to sing. But we're a face value society, aren't we, and the body is more important than whether or not we produce music you enjoy listening to.”

      “You are an idol, aren't you? Isn't appealing visually also part of your job?”

      “Right, an idol,” Baekhyun laughed bitterly. “And idols obviously aren't people. We don't hurt, we don't think, we don't feel, we don't eat food, we don't use the bathroom, we don't do _anything_ remotely human. Excuse my language, but that's crap. If we're going to talk about my body, yes, I gained a lot of weight when I was pregnant and I'm still losing it. I think another interviewer asked me that one. If we're talking about my genitalia, then that's infringing on my privacy and I won't sit back and take that kind of treatment. Shall we talk about your weight? Or shall we talk about your failed relationships? That's all people ever ask me. So let's hear it. How much do you weigh? How many bad relationships have you been in? Even better, describe what's in between your legs!”

      “I...”

      “If you don't want to answer those questions, then you understand how I feel every time one of you interviewers hounds me. I've had a child, I'm in a loving relationship, and I just released a new song. Would you like to ask me about that last one?”

      “Y-Yes...”

 

      Minseok couldn't help but laugh as he listened to Baekhyun tear into the man. He really didn't handle bad treatment quietly, but Minseok was proud of him. He would definitely get spoiled once he got home. It took a lot of guts to stand up to him like that, and while he might have been a little too brash, Minseok was extremely happy that Baekhyun spoke his mind. Having the baby really had made Baekhyun mature quite a bit. His spunk was still exactly the same though.

 

      In the end, Baekhyun got reprimanded for how intense he acted, but the public and his agency took his side. The interviewer ended up issuing a public apology, and Baekhyun felt like he'd won a small victory. It was strange having people supporting him again. It was like the past 4 or 5 months when he was treated poorly then disappeared hadn't happened. Baekhyun wasn't going to complain about having support again though. He knew it would come and go, so he would enjoy it while it lasted. His support grew even more when he finally won his lawsuits and Haneul was charged for assault and blackmail. Things were finally looking up.

 

      Gradually, Baekhyun's song grew in popularity and it was at the top of the charts. When he found out, he ran out of the bedroom to find Minseok and shove his phone in his face. Immediately, the other had jumped to his feet, Minhyuk in hand, and pulled Baekhyun into a hug with his free arm. Baekhyun was laughing as tears ran down his cheeks. He was finally coming back, and he still had everything he ever needed in his life.

 

      Winning on a music show was an added bonus. As Minseok watched Baekhyun grow even bigger than he was before, his chest swelled with pride. Baekhyun deserved to succeed, and he was finally getting to. With Baekhyun's success, Minseok found himself being pulled ever so slightly into the spotlight, however.

 

      Upon the success of his comeback, a variety show wanted to do a segment surrounding Baekhyun and his family. Mostly, they wanted to see Baekhyun and Minhyuk interact, but they also wanted to see who Minseok really was. Baekhyun had planned to decline initially, but after talking about it, Minseok accepted. It was only a one episode special, and most of it did revolve around Baekhyun and Minhyuk, but Minseok agreed to be in it as well.

 

      Of course, if the radio show proved one thing, it was that Minseok was horrible in front of any sort of recording device. Most of his footage was scrapped. It was only when they set up a hidden camera, that they could really use any of Minseok's footage. Baekhyun, on the other hand, was able to act as he always did, making Minhyuk squeal with laughter. By the end of the day, Minhyuk was irritable and tired, however, and that was when Minseok with his calm nature really shined. Rocking Minhyuk until he fell asleep was basically the only way they finished the shoot. At that time, Baekhyun had told Minseok repeatedly how proud he was.

 

      That one taste of spotlight was enough for Minseok. The craze surrounding their family grew, but he decided to keep it simple, only agreeing to be in selfies with Baekhyun that he would upload online. It was easier on Minhyuk that way as well. Still, for whatever reason, regardless of the nature of their family, they had gained a following. It was more than Baekhyun had ever anticipated, but he was more than grateful with the positive response. It made every negative response and horrible treatment he'd received worth it. It wasn't perfect, but it was good enough.

 

~*~

      Time flew by before Baekhyun and Minseok were really ready for it. Baekhyun's birthday came and went, and Christmas followed before any of them knew it. Soon, it was another spring and Baekhyun and Minseok were preparing for Minhyuk's first birthday. Baekhyun had had the brilliant idea of buying a giant cake for a one year old. Minseok cringed as he watched Minhyuk finger paint chocolate mush all over his high chair. Baekhyun was definitely going to be cleaning that up later. And also Minhyuk. He was completely covered in the cake.

 

      Still, Baekhyun and Minseok couldn't help but laugh as they watched. Sometimes Minhyuk would stick his hand in his mouth and his eyes would go wide as the taste flooded his senses. After that, he would wave his hands in the air and squeal. No amount of mess would make this sight not worth it.

 

      Minseok's birthday followed almost immediately after, and they found themselves still finishing cake from Minhyuk's birthday. It was always like that with how close the days were. Minhyuk grew faster than Baekhyun and Minseok were ready. Baby photos became sacred memories and were placed throughout the house, but Baekhyun never stopped taking daily photos of Minhyuk.

 

      As time went on, Baekhyun and Minseok helped Minhyuk take his first steps. Walks in the park with Minhyuk's stroller turned into walks in the park with Minhyuk's arms raised, holding each of their hands and walking in between them. No matter how busy Baekhyun got, he always made sure he spent time with both Minseok and Minhyuk. Morning walks were how they started the day, and every time he could spare it, Baekhyun would race home to join Minseok in reading a bedtime story to the boy, dramatic voices included.

 

      When Baekhyun was busy with work, Minseok and Minhyuk would curl up on the couch and watch Baekhyun on the TV. Minhyuk would get excited and shout 'papa' at the screen repeatedly, while Minseok beamed beside him. When Baekhyun had to go out of town for a performance, they made sure to video chat with each other, letting Minhyuk spend plenty of time just listening to Baekhyun and getting his fill of his missing parent. Those times were the hardest, and Minseok didn't think he'd ever get used to not having Baekhyun beside him for so long.

 

      With Minhyuk's third birthday, the family grew just a bit bigger. Minhyuk had seen a dog commercial on TV and insisted on getting a puppy. Baekhyun and Minseok had talked it over and decided it would be a joint gift for both Minhyuk and Minseok, since his birthday was right around the corner.

 

      Minseok had insisted on adopting a full-grown dog from a shelter rather than buying a puppy, which upset Minhyuk initially. Once they brought home a 2 year old medium-sized mixed breed, it only took Minhyuk 3 days before he was running around the house, chasing it and laughing at the top of his lungs though.

 

      The two were inseparable. The only time the dog left Minhyuk was when it was time for him to curl up and sleep at the foot of Baekhyun and Minseok's bed. Even then, there were times that he refused to leave Minhyuk's room after they had tucked him in, so the two parents let it slide for that night as long as they didn't hear Minhyuk get up and play with the dog again.

 

      By the time they hit the 5 year mark since Baekhyun's return to the music scene, he'd become a huge figure in the industry, and Minseok was doing freelance work while Minhyuk was at school. Baekhyun had had two successful national tours and was finishing up a third. He'd been away from Seoul for some time, only coming home for a night or two when he could, but it was keeping Minseok and Minhyuk going at least. Finally, as he neared the end of this tour, his final show would be in Seoul, and he would be able to be with his family once more.

 

      When he got home, he entered relatively quietly, in case they were winding down for the evening. He was instantly greeted by the sound of Minhyuk laughing and Minseok groaning. Judging by the background noises of the TV, they were playing a video game together. When he walked into the living room with his suitcase in hand, he saw Minseok sitting on the ground, game controller in hand and dog head on his thigh, while Minhyuk stood behind him, arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he shouted commands in his ear. A Game Over screen flashed and Minhyuk let out the most dramatic, frustrated groan. He was definitely Baekhyun's child.

 

      When Baekhyun let out a stifled laugh, all 3 looked up at him. Minhyuk didn't waste a second before launching himself at Baekhyun's legs, crying from happiness. Their dog, lovingly named 'Buster' by Minhyuk for some reason or another, charged towards him as well, hopping up happily. Minseok waited for the two to calm down a bit before walking over and hugging Baekhyun, pinning Minhyuk in between them. He kissed Baekhyun gently and rested their foreheads together.

      “Welcome home,” he whispered.

      “I'm back!”

      “Papa, can you beat this boss?” Minhyuk asked, staring up in between them. “Daddy's horrible at this game.” Baekhyun couldn't hold back the laugh this time.

      “Guess I have to save the day, huh?” He joked.

 

      Minseok rolled his eyes and let go so Minhyuk could drag Baekhyun over and press the controller into his hands. Minseok sighed and sat beside Baekhyun, pulling Minhyuk into his lap so that he wasn't strangling Baekhyun and shouting into his ear as he tended to do when one of them played games. Buster settled back down, head in Baekhyun's lap this time, and they all watched as the man beat the game with ease.

 

      Once it was over, they decided it was time for Minhyuk's bedtime. Baekhyun started unpacking while Minseok brushed Minhyuk's teeth and settled him into bed. When it was time to kiss him goodnight, Baekhyun finally came in. The hug between them lasted for a good few minutes because neither wanted to let go. Baekhyun had missed holding Minhyuk so much.

      “You'll still be here tomorrow, right papa?”

      “Of course I will,” Baekhyun soothed. “Tomorrow you and daddy are coming to my last concert, remember? And then after that, I'll be home for a long time!”

      “Yay!”

      “Make sure you sleep well so you don't fall asleep while I'm singing, ok?”

      “Ok!”

 

      After Baekhyun gave him one last kiss and hug, Minseok whispered gentle words and kissed Minhyuk goodnight as well. They shut the door quietly, then headed back to their own room with Buster following them. As Baekhyun unpacked, he took long pauses and sighed a lot. Minseok didn't like the sound of it, so he knelt down beside the other as he was emptying his suitcase and rubbed his back.

      “You ok?”

      “Yeah...Just really tired,” Baekhyun said softly, leaning on Minseok.

      “I'll unpack. You just rest, ok?”

 

      Baekhyun was lifted up in Minseok's arms and placed gently on the bed seconds later. Over the years, physical affection like that had become so central in their relationship. The long distances often made them needy for each other as soon as Baekhyun returned. He watched Minseok's back as he pulled clothes out and deposited them into the hamper and unpacked Baekhyun's items in the bathroom. When he was done, Baekhyun held his hand out and motioned for Minseok to come over. As soon as they were laying in bed together, Baekhyun's lips were on his and hands were wandering, as if making sure that the other person was real and in front of them.

      “I missed you,” Baekhyun whined. “I hate being gone for so long.”

      “I missed you too. I'm happy you came home safely.”

 

      Baekhyun hummed and snuggled closer to Minseok. Within 5 minutes, he was asleep, Minseok's hand running up and down his back. It was always like this the night Baekhyun got home. He was always so tired from lack of sleep and stressful trips, he was putty in Minseok's arms, and often passed out for long hours, slowly recovering from the sleep deprivation. This time, Minseok couldn't help but notice that Baekhyun looked a bit pale. He wondered if he was fighting an illness. He hoped not, but if he was, at least tomorrow was his final concert and he would be able to properly rest after that.

 

      The following day, they all left fairly early to get ready for the concert, even though it was in the evening. Minseok and Minhyuk stayed with Baekhyun in his changing room until it was time for them to leave and take their seats. As the show went on, Minseok couldn't help but notice Baekhyun really seemed tired. He wasn't dancing hardly at all, opting to sit for the slower songs. Even with makeup on, Minseok could tell he looked pale. Still, Baekhyun gave his all, finishing the concert well and even tearing up at the encore.

 

      As soon as they were allowed backstage, Minhyuk was rushing to Baekhyun's room to hug him and tell him he did well. It was something Minhyuk did after every one of Baekhyun's performances, either by phone or in person. In that regard, he definitely took after Minseok. As soon as Kyungsoo entered the changing room, however, Minhyuk was all over him. It had been a while since he'd seen Uncle Kyungsoo after all.

 

      At that time, Minseok walked over to Baekhyun and congratulated him. Baekhyun naturally found his way into Minseok's arms and leaned against him tiredly. Minseok ran fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead, sure now that Baekhyun was definitely feeling under the weather.

 

      Kyungsoo drove them home after that. It was a strange sense of nostalgia, traveling in the back of the van with Baekhyun snuggled against him. This time, Minhyuk was on his other side as well. Both of them fell asleep on his shoulders about 5 minutes into the ride. Minseok sighed and glanced forward at Kyungsoo, who still had his eyes on the road.

      “Baekhyun seems really tired lately,” Minseok said quietly. Kyungsoo looked up at Minseok's reflection in the mirror briefly.

      “Yeah, he's been working hard,” he said simply.

 

      It wasn't the answer Minseok wanted, but that was all he was going to get. When they arrived home, Minseok carried Minhyuk into the house while Baekhyun said goodnight to Kyungsoo. Minhyuk was exhausted and didn't even wake up when Minseok changed him into pajamas and laid him in bed. Baekhyun and Minseok kissed him on the head and left the room quietly, heading to the kitchen.

 

      Baekhyun leaned against the counter, sighing and drinking water slowly. Minseok watched as he'd pause and close his eyes, as if trying to swallow without throwing it up. He wasn't alright with avoiding the elephant in the room anymore.

      “Are you ok? You seem like your sick...”

      “I'm fine. Just tired,” Baekhyun answered. Minseok suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

      “Is your schedule going to be hectic from now on? I really think you need to rest.”

      “No, it'll be much lighter,” the other said softly.

      “Because you're sick?” Minseok asked again. He wasn't going to let this go.

 

      Baekhyun smiled and set his glass of water down. After that, he stood up from the counter and took a step closer to Minseok. His smile was radiant, despite how pale and tired he looked.

      “I'm not sick,” he whispered. “I'm pregnant.”

 

      He pulled his shirt tight, revealing a small, almost nonexistent bump. Minseok hadn't seen that sight on Baekhyun in years, and it was just as unbelievable the second time around. He let out a few shaky breaths and walked closer, placing his hands on Baekhyun's stomach.

      “Really? You're really pregnant again?” Baekhyun nodded.

      “8 weeks,” he stated. Minseok let out something between a sob and a laugh.

      “I can't believe it. 8 weeks...Wait, then does that mean it's from that time...?”

      “Mhm. Our anniversary.”

      “I thought you were on the pill then!”

      “I had been a few months before, but you and I talked about wanting more kids and Minhyuk had mentioned he wanted a sibling...So I just figured I'd let nature take its course.”

      “Baekhyun, I...Are you going to be ok? What about your job? And your body? You remember how much it hurt and...”

      “I'll be fine. I survived it once, I can do it again. Besides, I heard the second kid is easier than the first. And as for my career, they know I had one baby already. What's one more? Any damage that was going to be done to my reputation has already been done. I'm not going to hide it this time. That was too much work.”

 

      Minseok laughed, rubbing Baekhyun stomach. He still couldn't believe it. Tears rolled down his cheeks, but he didn't try to stop them. He'd stopped holding back his feelings long ago. With Baekhyun, he was always true to himself, no matter what.

      “Are you happy?” Baekhyun asked, both excited and nervous. Minseok nodded and pulled him into a massive hug.

      “I'm the happiest man alive.”

 

      It was a cheesy response, but he genuinely meant it. No one would ever make him feel this way. Only Baekhyun. It had always been Byun Baekhyun.

      “So since we have Mini-Min, is this one going to be Baby-Baek?” the singer joked. Minseok groaned into his shoulder.

      “You have way too much fun with this.”

      “You don't have enough!”

 

      Minseok sighed and pressed Baekhyun closer, leaving soft kisses on his neck and rocking him side to side. Baekhyun closed his eyes and leaned his head against Minseok's. He'd gone far too long without this feeling, and now he was going to need it more than ever. The road would be long and he was sure there would be miserable times ahead, but it would be worth it. It was always worth it with Minseok.

      “I'm looking forward to doing it all over again with you,” Baekhyun said into the air. “I love you, Kim Minseok.”

      “And I love you too, Byun Baekhyun.” More than life itself.


End file.
